Did Everyone Like Money?
by Azura Eve
Summary: [HUNHAN/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [CHAP 9 UP!] Tiba-tiba, Jongin punya ingatan bagus dan bisa mengingat segala yang hampir 'hilang'. / Honestly, I made these just for you; when I feel 'tired' and cry, just you were my strength to keep write :")
1. Chapter 1: Incarnation

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

**.**

Remake dari drakor berjudul _'Incarnation of Money'_. Film itu sepenuhnya milik Yoo In Sik, dan fanfiksi ini milik saya.

**.**

**Cast: **_Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan. All EXO member._

**Genre: **_Romance, Melodrama; lil mystery_

**Rated: **_T/PG-15_

**.**

**===Warns===**

**YAOI/BoysLove/Shounen-Ai**

Out of Character. Alternate Universe. Typo, dll. Nggak suka? Jangan maksa baca~

Bash dan flame boleh, tapi dengan kata-kata yang _sopan_.

.

.

**Chapter 1 (Incarnation)**

Hari yang sibuk kembali terlewati. Senja ini tepatnya, di lokasi pembangunan Yang Pyong. Telah berhasil ditemukan tumpukan uang yang berjumlah lebih dari 10 milyar won dalam galian tanah. Orang pertama yang berhasil menemukannya ialah para pekerja proyek baru yang dibuat orang asing. Heboh ketika itu… para pekerja saling berebut mengambil uang yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Tanpa peduli itu uang milik siapa. Namun seperti kejadian tersebut belum seberapa, tumpukan uang lebih banyak ditemukan di lubang galian yang baru diuruk. Mereka saling dorong dan menindih teman mereka hingga mengakibatkan di antaranya mengalami luka-luka.

.

Reporter televisi langsung berlomba melaporkan berita yang langka ini. Oh Sehun, sang jaksa muda yang—sangat—terkenal di kalangan masyarakat Negeri Gingseng tersebut tiba di lokasi kejadian. Ia berlalu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan banyak reporter yang menurutnya menyusahkan. Dan justru terkejut melihat tumpukan uang sangat banyak, ada di hadapannya.

Mengabaikan para reporter yang masih gigih mendekatinya, Sehun berbalik cepat. Menemukan Lee Taemin, asistennya, tengah sama bingungnya seperti Sehun. Tampaknya laki-laki itu juga terlampau dibuat berpikir.

"Siapa pemilik uang-uang ini?" ujar Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Taemin dapat merasa jika jaksa muda itu agak gugup. Bahkan titik peluh menetes di ujung pelipisnya, dihiraukan. Taemin menghembuskan napas sejenak dan mengalihkan atensinya pada buku catatan kecil miliknya. Barusan ia memperoleh secuil data yang akan menjadi titik terang kasus kali ini.

"Pemilik uang ini bernama Kim Jongin yang telah menghilang selama 15 tahun. Dia memiliki seorang ibu yang juga dikabarkan menghilang."

Sehun tercekat. Tenggorokannya langsung kering. Separuh dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Terlebih bila menyangkut nama Kim Jongin. Ia merasa ada yang ganjal. Ganjal, sampai keningnya mengerut.

Beberapa menit dilanda hening. Sehun terus sibuk mengitari tempat kejadian perkara, sementara Taemin memilih untuk mengorek data lebih lanjut. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Dirogohnya kasar saku celana hitam itu, dan mengernyit ketika melihat layar ponselnya tertera nomor tidak dikenal.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Taemin acuh tak acuh. Sehun meliriknya, "Tidak tahu. Nomornya diprivasi…"

Taemin ikutan mengernyit. "Orang iseng?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau telepon ini benar-benar penting."

"Ya angkat saja."

Sehun terlihat menimbang. Ponsel itu masih terus berdering nyaring, seolah mengisyaratkan jika Sehun mesti mengangkatnya dengan segera. Sehun menarik napasnya—

Klik.

—menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" tembaknya langsung. Sambungan di ujung sana membalas sapaannya dengan balik menyapa. Dari suaranya yang terdengar berat, Sehun menerka jika yang meneleponnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 30-an. Pria misterius…

Sehun mengatur nada bicaranya supaya normal. "_Nuguseyo?_"

'_Anda tak perlu tahu siapa saya... yang jelas, saya ini adalah orang yang begitu mengenal Anda dengan baik.' _balas si pria misterius.

Sehun tidak terima. Ia merasa dipermainkan. "Apa kau tak tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku ini jaksa Oh Sehun." jawabnya agak membentak, dan ia yakin orang di ujung sambungannya tersebut bukannya takut tapi malah terkekeh. Tawanya terdengar begitu menyebalkan di kuping Sehun.

Pria misterius itu balik bertanya, _'Apakah kau yakin mengetahui namamu yang asli? Bukan namamu yang sekarang… tapi nama yang diberikan oleh orangtuamu.'_

Setelah laki-laki itu berkata begitu, Sehun merasa bila percakapan ini privasi jika sampai terdengar orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar agar lebih leluasa berbicara. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, sang pria misterius yang menelepon itu menyeringai melihat bayangan tubuh tinggi tegap milik seorang laki-laki—tubuh Sehun.

Pria misterius itu menghisap cerutunya lebih dalam. _'Kalau jadwal _'terbang'_mu bisa diundur untuk keesokan hari, silakan datang sendiri ke hotel Han Gang dengan nomor kamar 1025. Jam 12 malam nanti…'_

"Ha?"

'_Saya akan memberitahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, seluk beluk, latar belakang keluargamu… yah, terimakasih sudah mengangkat panggilanku. Kuharap Anda dengan bijak menuruti saya untuk datang ke hotel. _Annyeong._'_ Pria misterius itu menutup sambungan telepon dengan menekan tombol _end_.

"Ya! Hei! Jangan diputus dulu!"

.

Dari balik tiang listrik tempatnya bersembunyi, sosok pria yang habis menelepon Sehun sang jaksa muda itu bergumam sendiri. Mematikan cerutu yang telah pendek dengan menginjaknya pakai sepatu. "Tak salah lagi… Oh Sehun, **kau adalah Kim Jongin**. Pemilik uang yang banyak itu."

.

Seusai menaruh ponselnya kembali di saku, Sehun mendengus. Berdiri dengan wajah yang begitu penasaran. Ia memainkan uang koin di tangannya dan melemparnya ke udara.

.

Did Everyone Like Money?

_Azura Eve_

.

_[Flashback, __**tahun 1998**__]_

Sebuah tangan menangkap koin yang melayang di udara. Anak itu mengintip lewat celah kecil dengan sebelah matanya, dan tersenyum melihat sisi koin yang terbuka di tangannya sendiri. Seorang _ahjussi _memanggil anak itu. "Tuan muda Jongin, _appa-_mu akan datang hari ini. Apa kau mau menjemputnya bersamaku?"

Anak laki-laki bernama Jongin itu tersenyum senang. "Ya, _Ahjussi_. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Ia lalu berlari ke dalam rumahnya yang super besar. Besar, sebab halaman belakangnya saja lebarnya seperti lintasan marathon.

.

Jongin berlari tak sabar memasuki bagian dalam rumah.

Ia melihat ibunya, Nyonya Zhang Yixing, mengawasi para pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan. Wanita itu mencicipi semua masakan, dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan. Jongin tak ambil peduli, ia sudah hapal akan kebiasaan ibunya yang telaten. Jongin lantas menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Yixing.

"Nyonya…" panggilnya. Yixing menoleh dengan sendok sayur yang berkutat di genggamannya. "Ya?"

Pelayan wanita itu tersipu. "Bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu Nyonya bahwa saya mendengar berita menyenangkan dari supir Lee. Dia bilang, pengacara Hwang membeli kalung mutiara pesanan presdir Kim Joonmyeon."

"Benarkah?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "Nyonya Kim pasti bahagia karena memiliki suami yang perhatian seperti Presdir. _Kan?_" katanya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ya."

.

.

Pesawat megah yang terombang di lautan kapas putih itu nampak hening. Hanya terisi beberapa orang di dalamnya. Jelas saja, ini adalah sebuah penerbangan eksekutif menuju ke Korea.

Sosok pria tampan, yang lebih dikenal orang dengan sebutan Presdir Kim Joonmyeon, tersenyum membaca artikel artis baru Kim Minseok yang meraih penghargaan "Rookie of The Year at The Korean Music Award"—ia bergumam sesekali. Lalu tak lama terdengar pengumuman kalau pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di penerbangan internasional Gimpo.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar besar dengan segala fasilitas mewahnya, seorang wanita cantik dan pria tampan tidur bersebelahan sambil terus mendekap. Aroma percintaan menguar dengan hebat dari sana. Wanita cantik tersebut sudah bangun tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, lain hal dengan pria tampan di sampingnya yang masih pulas dalam mimpi.

Si wanita, Kim Minseok tersenyum memandang Kim Jongdae yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Dasar beruang besar…" Ia meraba wajah Jongdae dan membuat pria itu terbangun.

"Apa, hmm?" tanya Jongdae agak memprotes tindakannya. Jongdae masih amat mengantuk. Pria itu lalu memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Minseok.

Minseok meronta minta dilepaskan. Wanita itu terus mengguncang tubuh Jongdae dan menarik selimut tebal yang berfungsi menutup tubuh telanjang keduanya.

Tersenyum menggoda, Minseok meraba-raba tubuh Jongdae. Ia mengelus pelan lengan kokoh yang mengukungnya.

Jongdae menyeringai, "Kau mau _lagi? _Bukankah semalam kita telah habis lima ronde? Kau tak lelah?" tanyanya seduktif. Minseok masih terus merabanya, kini tangan lentik itu beralih ke belakang punggung sang pria tampan. Mengeratkan tubuhnya agar menempel rapi dengan Jongdae. Termasuk pangkal selangkangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?" ucap Minseok agak menuntut. Mendesah sesekali ketika kulit lehernya yang putih ditinggalkan bekas merah oleh Jongdae.

Jongdae menginterupsi kegiatannya sebentar. "Kau adalah wanita cantik. Seorang artis baru di industri perfilman Korea, yang dikenal membuat hati semua pria Korea berdebar." tuturnya. Jongdae menarik sudut bibirnya melihat Minseok yang wajahnya berbinar, senang mendapat pujian tak langsung dari _kekasihnya_.

Jongdae mencium bibir tipis itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan kau adalah wanita simpanan favorit dari Presdir Kim Joonmyeon…"

Wanita cantik dalam dekapannya mendelik. Tak ayal, _mood_ Minseok jadi sangat buruk saat mendengar nama Kim Joonmyeon.

"Mengapa kau mengungkit-ungkit nama sialan itu? _Oppa _mau menghancurkan hariku?" Minseok menyentak tubuh Jongdae. Ia meraih selimut biru bermotif kembang yang tadi sempat dihempasnya ke lantai marmer. Minseok menyelimuti tubuhnya rapat lalu membalik badannya membelakangi Jongdae. "Dia hanya seorang pria kaya yang kumanfaatkan uangnya!"

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukannya aku bicara kenyataan? Kau _kan _memang wanita simpanan Presdir." katanya santai. Pria itu mendirikan tubuh dan melakukan peregangan kecil. "Ah, bercinta denganmu tak pernah membuatku kecewa…"

Minseok yang masih membelakangi tubuh Jongdae mengatur deru napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang selagi Jongdae mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. Entah mengapa pipinya merona. Namun harga dirinya masih lebih penting, maka itu ia memilih tak membalik badannya. Dan Minseok tahu jika di belakangnya, Jongdae tengah tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan berkemas dan pulang ke apartemenku."

"Hah?"

Minseok langsung menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Wanita itu menyerbu Jongdae dengan gerakan cepat, memeluk tubuh Jongdae yang telah memakai kemejanya asal. "_Oppa_ tega sekali… paling tidak temani aku sampai siang di sini."

Jongdae membalik tubuhnya, sekarang posisinya tengah menatap wajah Minseok yang berekspresi mendung. Jongdae mengacak rambut Minseok yang sudah acak. Ia menatap manik Minseok seakan membalas tatapan serupa yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku harus. Bagaimana jika Presdir pulang hari ini, dan langsung main ke apartemenmu?" Jongdae mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanannya.

"Tidak akan. Orang itu bilang dia masih seminggu di London, _Oppa _tenang saja~" rajuknya.

"Hmm?"

"Sampai saat itu aku tidak akan membiarkan _Oppa_ melangkah keluar sedikitpun."

Jongdae mengernyit sebentar. "Baiklah."

"Yeaaay~" Minseok menyipitkan matanya. "Sekarang, cium aku!" Ia memejamkan mata bersiap menerima ciuman dari Jongdae. Jongdae tak bergerak sama sekali. Karena tak ingin menunggu lama, Minseok mendorong tubuh Jongdae lalu menciumnya dengan tak sabar. Tak lupa melepas kancing kemeja yang sempat dipakai Jongdae.

"_Morning sex?_"

.

.

Jongin tengah berada di bandara. Ia tersenyum senang melihat bayangan sang ayah. Kim Joonmyeon yang berjalan diikuti para pengawalnya.

"_Appa!_"

Joonmyeon merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk memeluk Jongin. Pria itu lalu mengacak surai Jongin yang sewarna arang. "Kenapa kau menjemput _Appa_ di cuaca dingin begini? Dasar bandel."

Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Aku diajak _Ahjussi_."

Joonmyeon lalu mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap pengacara Hwang yang berdiri taat di belakang Jongin. "Oh, pengacara Hwang. Kau jangan lupa mengingatkan karyawanku tentang pesanan barang untuk perusahaan cabangku di Busan, ya." Pengacara Hwang mengangguk patuh. Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya dari Jongin, "Oh ya, aku minta kunci mobil."

"Ya?"

"Kau bawalah Jongin pulang bersama taksi."

Jongin bertanya, "_Appa_, kau tidak ikut pulang?"

"Ada bisnis penting yang harus _Appa _hadiri, _son_."Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul, membuat beberapa garis di sekitar matanya tertarik. "Temani ibumu dan bilang padanya, _Appa_ tidak bisa pulang beberapa hari ke depan."

"Nah, Pak Hwang, bawa anak nakal ini pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

Pengacara Hwang mengangguk lagi. Ia menundukkan badannya ke depan Joonmyeon, berniat mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke parkiran bandara. Joonmyeon menggeleng tidak mau. "Berikan saja kuncinya dan cepatlah pulang." Joonmyeon berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Dan dibalas lambaian serupa dari anak laki-laki tampan itu.

.

Joonmyeon kini betul-betul menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Jongin menatap pengacara Hwang dengan misterius.

Pengacara Hwang yang merasa dirinya ditatap begitu intens lantas membalas Jongin. "Ya, Tuan muda?"

"Kali ini kurasa wanita ini bertahan cukup lama." ujar Jongin ambigu.

Kalimat yang terlampau singkat dan kurang relevan. Namun sebenarnya pengacara Hwang tahu apa yang tengah coba disinggung oleh anak di depannya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan sang Tuan muda Jongin. Pengacara Hwang tahu, anak itu terlampau pintar untuk dikelabui. Dan ia juga berani bertaruh jika anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu sudah mengetahui perihal _perilaku_ ayahnya. Dengan mencium gelagat sang ayah yang akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak beres. Jongin tahu kalau ayahnya bukan akan menghadiri rapat seperti apa yang pria itu katakan padanya. Mungkin, akan sama jadinya jika Jongin adalah anak kecil lugu yang gampang dibohongi. Tapi sayangnya Jongin pintar, ia bukan anak bodoh yang begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. Dan lagi, siapa yang akan percaya jika selama kurun empat bulan Joonmyeon telah mengatakan hal sama terhadapnya sebanyak puluhan kali. Bukankah aneh?

Pengacara Hwang pura-pura tak mengerti. Jongin menatapnya sinis, bertanya, "_Appa _membelikan siapa? Siapa pemilik kalung yang sebenarnya?"

Hidung pengacara Hwang bergerak-gerak. "Entahlah, Tuan muda."

Jongin mendengus, "_Ahjussi_. Bukankah kau tahu kalau kau tengah berbohong hidungmu akan mengkerut. _Eomma_ juga tahu kebiasaanmu. Jadi lakukan dengan baik jangan sampai _Eomma_-ku yang cantik curiga… ok?"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Pengacara Hwang yang masih menyengir. Takjub dengan luaran Jongin yang menipu… padahal anak itu begitu cerdik.

.

.

Akhirnya seperti yang direncanakan, Jongin pulang bersama pengacara Hwang tanpa Joonmyeon.

Ketika taksi itu menurunkan dua orang di depan rumah megah milik Presdir Joonmyeon, seorang wanita langsung menghadang keduanya di depan gerbang sambil menatap Jongin cemas.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak pakai jaketmu? Udara dingin sekali… nanti kau sakit…" ucapnya perhatian. Yixing, sang nyonya rumah mendekati Jongin seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di tangannya ada jaket berkerah bulu berwarna putih, tebal. Wanita itu langsung memakaikannya pada Jongin begitu sampai di depan sang anak.

"Ayo sini pakai jaket kesukaanmu. Dasar nakal!" Ia menjewer telinga bebas Jongin dengan main-main.

"_Eomma_…" Jongin tersenyum lebar menerima perlakuan ibunya. Ibunya amat perhatian… wanita ini sangat baik. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu. Yixing yang melihatnya mengerjap kebingungan. "Kau kenapa? Mana ayahmu?"

Jongin melempar pandangannya ke arah satu sosok yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Pengacara Hwang bergerak gelisah. Hidung pengacara Hwang kembali berkerut-kerut.

Jongin akhirnya menghela napasnya tak kentara. Ia mengarang cerita bila Joonmyeon menemui investor dari Hongkong dan akan segera pulang setelah urusannya selesai.

Yixing memandang keduanya dengan sangsi. "Kalian tidak sedang membohongi wanita tua ini, _kan?_"

"Ah. Tidak, _Eomma_. Sudah, aku laparrrrrr~ Yi _Ahjumma _masak apa?"Jongin mengalihkan topik ke sana karena di satu sisi ia merasa perutnya lapar. "Aku mau makannn~" desahnya sambil berlari dengan langkah lebar ke dalam dapur.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku putra semata wayangnya. "Ganti baju dulu! _Eomma _juga sudah masak makanan kesukaan Jonginnie." teriaknya dari luar. Ia tersenyum cantik mendengar balasan taat dari Jongin dari dalam rumah besar itu.

"_Ayayay, Eomma!_"

.

Setelah Jongin pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, Yixing menatap wajah pengacara Hwang. Ia ingin berbicara pada pengacara Hwang.

"Dia mendatangi _wanita itu, kan?_"

"Ya, Nyonya. Presdir ke sana…" balas pengacara Hwang pelan.

Yixing memandang kerikil di tanah dengan sendu. Rupanya wanita cantik paruh baya itu sudah mengetahui jika suaminya bermain gila dengan artis Kim Minseok. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pengacara Hwang yang kini menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Tak apa. Tapi kuharap kau hati-hati… jangan sampai Jongin mengetahui hal ini. Ya?"

Pengacara Hwang mengangguk begitu saja, dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa anak semata wayang wanita di depannya ini juga sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan ayahnya…

.

Berbagai hidangan telah disiapkan untuk menyambut Joonmyeon menjadi mubazir. Zhang Yixing berlari ke dalam dapur mengambil obat penenangnya. Kilas balik saat Yixing mengetahui hubungan gelap suaminya terputar paksa. Membuat kepalanya sakit.

.

.

"_Tapi iklan itu terlalu vulgar,_ Oppa!_ Apa kata rekan bisnismu jika mereka tahu kau yang membiayai penayangan iklan itu? Mereka—"_

"_Sudah kubilang tidak! Terserah mereka bilang apa. Kenapa kau yang repot mengurusi, hah? Urusi saja Jongin."_

_Bentakan itu mengalun keras untuk wanita yang tertuding. Wanita yang kini hanya memainkan ujung gaun panjangnya dengan dipilin oleh jari. Ia menunduk dalam, takut. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan suaminya._

_Ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar sosok wanita lain yang detik ini dengan angkuhnya memandang dirinya. Wanita yang duduk berdempetan di sofa empuk bersama sang suami._

_Di depan Minseok, Joonmyeon terus memarahi Yixing yang menghentikan penayangan iklan Minseok. Joonmyeon menyuruh Yixing untuk mengatasi masalah ini, jika tidak maka ia akan mengusir Yixing._

"_Oh, Presdir~ Anda baik sekali~"_

_Minseok merasa besar kepala dibela Joonmyeon. Yixing pergi dengan wajah cemberut._

_._

_Minseok bangkit dari tempatnya dan duduk di pangkuan Joonmyeon. Dengan keadaan pintu masih setengah tertutup, Yixing dapat mendengar percakapan suaminya dan Minseok._

"_Ah, aku merasa malu. Bagaimanapun dia masih istrimu."_

"_Istri apa? Jika dia bukan ibu dari Jongin, aku sudah mengusirnya dari dulu."_

_Minseok membulatkan mulutnya takjub. Sebelum mulai memainkan dasi Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana jika dia mengungkapkan hubungan kita?"_

"Aigoo. _Kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia tidak bodoh. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Jika dia ingin mendapat banyak jatah warisanku, dia harus benar-benar_ tenang. _Itulah kenapa uang bisa menjadi menyedihkan dan menakutkan. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"_

_Minseok mengangguk anggun seraya melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu._

_._

_Yixing menutup pintu perlahan sambil menahan tangis. Tangannya mengepal mendengar percakapan yang menyakitkan hatinya. Hati wanita mana yang tidak sakit mendengar dirinya yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh suaminya sendiri? Parahnya, hal itu dikatakan di depan wanita simpanannya. Kehadirannya di rumah itu tak lebih hanya sebagai ibu Jongin, anaknya yang semata wayang, sang pewaris harta berlimpah milik Joonmyeon._

.

.

.

Tengah-tengah Gangnam-ju, di mana banyak kuda besi menembus angin pagi, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berplat nomor unik, berwarna hitam metalik melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Memasuki kawasan metropolitan tempat para sosialita tinggal. Biasanya…

Joonmyeon akhirnya tiba di rumah mewah milik Minseok. Di depan pintu ia melihat sepasang sepatu pria. Tanpa mengabaikan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, ia memencet bel namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Joonmyeon masih terus menekan bel sampai ia bosan dan bergerak memencet _password _apartemen itu. Mengetikkan kombinasi angka tanggal lahirnya dengan Minseok, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Sama seperti di luar, saat ia masuk ke dalam kepalanya terpaksa dipakai berpikir keras. Di lantai dingin itu berserakan pakaian. Di antaranya ia melihat celana pria.

.

Ia masih melangkah menapaki apartemen yang luas itu. Joonmyeon mendengar suara Minseok yang tertawa dengan seorang pria. Perlahan Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamar mandi. Demi Tuhan, dengan kedua matanya sendiri, ia melihat Minseok tengah bercengkrama dengan Kim Jongdae, bawahannya sendiri. Orang kepercayaan yang menjadi tangan kanannya di perusahaan pusat.

Wanita yang ia puja-puja, ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya. Joonmyeon melihatnya dengan pandangan terluka. Dan ia memikirkan posisi sama, apabila seandainya Yixing, istrinya, menemukannya tengah melakukan hal serupa dengan Minseok. Apakah wanita itu akan merasakan hal sama seperti yang dialaminya? Menyakitkan. Miris, dan terlampau naïf.

'_Yixing…'_

.

Tak mau lebih lama berdiri bodoh di depan pintu kamar mandi itu, Joonmyeon bergegas berjalan ke luar dengan marah. Pria itu membuka bagasi, dan melemparkan kalung yang ia bawa. Joonmyeon lantas mengambil stik golf. Ia terdiam sejenak berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Dari dalam mobil, Joonmyeon menelepon Minseok.

.

.

Minseok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Jongdae terkejut saat mendengar suara Joonmyeon di telepon apartemennya. Ia berbasa-basi.

"Presdir~ bagaimana kabarmu?"

'_Aku baik. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, aku akan kembali minggu depan.'_

"Oh, ya?"

'_Ya. Saat itu aku akan mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan penghargaan yang kau terima. Selamat, ya.'_

"Terimakasih. Itu tak lain juga berkat bantuan dan dukungan Anda, Presdir."

'_Bukan apa-apa… aku_ _bahkan tak bisa hidup karena sangat merindukan Minseok-ku_._'_

"Aku juga. Cepatlah pulang~"

'…'

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Seorang _paparazzi _diam-diam memotret Minseok yang sedang ber-_yoga_. Beberapa gambar bagus berhasil ia dapat. Jongdae yang memergoki aksi _paparazzi _itu dan langsung merebut kameranya. Jongdae menarik kerah baju _paparazzi _itu seraya menatap tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau seorang reporter? Beraninya kau memotret seperti itu…!"

Minseok yang sedang fokus dengan _yoga_-nya berlari melihat keributan di luar.

.

_Paparazzi _itu berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menendang kaki Jongdae sambil berusaha merebut kameranya kembali. Jongdae menggenggam tali kamera itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Tolong! Ada maniak!" teriak Minseok yang sampai di hadapan dua orang yang bersitegang itu. _Paparazzi _itu langsung melarikan diri tanpa membawa kameranya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengokang sebuah senapan. Ia bertanya pada pengacara Hwang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau pengacara yang membela kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya, bukan? Apa kau bisa mendapatkan vonis tidak bersalah?"

"Ya. Tapi itu belum pernah terjadi." balas pengacara Hwang pelan.

Joonmyeon menatapnya, "Seharusnya setelah melakukan pembunuhan, untuk mendapatkan vonis tidak bersalah. Seharusnya membela diri, bukan?"

"Ya."

Helaan napas.

"Bahkan jika kau tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, kau bisa membeli kehidupan seseorang dengan uang, jika masih hidup. Pakailah uang secukupnya, tidak usah ragu-ragu. Bahkan jika harganya terlalu mahal, itu masih tidak berarti apapun bagiku."

.

Pengacara Hwang keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon, dan berpapasan dengan Yixing yang membawa ramuan _herbal _untuk Joonmyeon. Ia menunduk sopan seraya menyapanya, "Nyonya… Anda ditunggu di dalam."

Yixing mengangguk anggun.

Pengacara Hwang mengamati ramuan dan nampan yang dibawa Yixing. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu…

**Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama—**

Jongdae mencuci foto-foto dari kamera _paparazzi _yang ia rebut. Salah satu di antara banyak foto yang ia cetak, terdapat gambar Joonmyeon yang keluar dari rumah Minseok dengan ekspresi wajah marah. Keningnya mengerut. Bukankah Minseok bilang Presdir itu baru akan pulang tiga hari lagi?

Masih diliputi pertanyaan, ponsel Jongdae berdering. Terdengar suara Joonmyeon dari seberang sana.

"Kau sudah kembali, Presdir?" tanya Jongdae tegas—sambil melihat foto yang ia pegang.

'_Ah? Aku masih di London. Maaf kalau mengganggu, hanya ingin mengundangmu menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku hari Selasa depan.'_

"…"

'_Bukan pesta besar, hanya pesta sederhana dengan mengundang kerabat dekat.'_

Trek.

Sambungan itu akhirnya terputus oleh Joonmyeon. Menyisakan pertanyaan beruntun di kepala Jongdae. Ia yakin sekali wajah itu wajah Joonmyeon. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan keakuratan foto yang dipegangnya ini valid. Kenapa bisa ada bayangan sosok Presdir di foto itu?

.

.

Ponsel Jongdae kembali berdering. Tanpa mengulur waktu, penelepon itu berkata pada Jongdae…

'_Presdir Joonmyeon telah pulang, dan saat ini nyawa Anda tengah terancam karena Joonmyun bersumpah akan membunuhmu…'_

"Di mana? Di mana Anda berada?" desak Jongdae menjawab suara misterius tersebut. Meminta penelepon itu untuk bertemu. Untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Joonmyeon tiba juga. Para pelayan tengah sibuk bekerja. Jongin yang usil mengambil beberapa makanan secara diam-diam.

Yixing melihat dan menegur putranya, "Kim Jongin. Kau memakannya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Namun Yixing membuka mulut Jongin. Ia tersenyum gemas. "Kau mengganggu pekerjaan banyak orang kalau berkeliaran di sini. Keluarlah. Mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk dan berlari sambil mengambil makanan, tersenyum nakal.

.

Jongin melihat sosok Jongdae dari belakang, ia memanggilnya. "Jongdae _Hyung!_" Jongdae terus berlalu tak mendengar panggilan Jongin.

.

.

Yixing memeras ramuan _herbal_. Tangannya terasa sakit. Min Woolim, pelayan dekat—yang juga merupakan sepupu Yixing—menawarkan bantuan. Yixing lantas menolaknya. Min Woolim kemudian berkomentar, "Presdir itu berlebihan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki istri yang begitu baik? _Eonnie_ bahkan sampai rela menyakiti tangan halusmu demi dia…"

Yixing tersenyum pendek. "Min Woolim, kau pasti sudah tinggal di rumah ini sangat lama. Sekarang kau menghina Presdir. Bahkan jika suamimu benar-benar buruk, sedih rasanya mendengar seseorang menghinanya…"

"Maaf, _Eonnie_… aku hanya kagum padamu."

Yixing terkekeh. "Biasa saja. Oh, ya, di mana Presdir?" tanyanya.

Woolim menjawab, "Presdir masih di lantai 2."

Yixing menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan membawa minuman _herbal _menuju lantai 2.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan, Joonmyeon mengisi peluru senapannya penuh. Pengacara Hwang berkata sebelum jam 9, Jongdae dan Minseok akan dibawa ke dalam ruangan ini. Sebelum kembang api menyala. Dan suara kembang api akan meredam suara senapan. Joonmyeon mengerti dan menyerahkan senapan yang ia pegang pada pengacara Hwang.

.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kayu itu, Joonmyeon menyuruh masuk dan melihat istrinya datang dengan membawa ramuan _herbal _yang ia buat. "Ini waktunya kau minum ramuan _herbal_-mu."

Joonmyeon mengeluh. "Ah. Kenapa aku harus minum ramuan menjijikkan ini hari ini?"

"Kenapa Anda tak meminumnya. Kudengar efek ramuan _herbal _ini tidak bagus jika kau melewatkannya sehari saja." Pengacara Hwang berkomentar.

Melihat raut istrinya yang penuh harap, dan atas komentar pengacara Hwang, Joonmyeon akhirnya meminum ramuan itu. Pengacara Hwang memperhatikan dengan seksama hingga Joonmyeon menghabiskan minumannya.

.

.

Jongdae memanggil Jongin. Ia menoleh, tersenyum. "_Hyung_." Keduanya berpelukan. Jongdae memegang kepala Jongin. "Kau sudah besar…"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku melihatmu tadi. Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Oh. Aku bertemu Presdir untuk memberikan hadiah. _Ngomong-ngomong_, kudengar nilaimu banyak yang turun?" canda Jongdae memukul ringan perut Jongin.

"Ah, ibuku tak menguasai apapun biasa saja…"

"_Ngomong-ngomong_… apa kau mau mendapatkan les privat dariku?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan menjadi pemain golf!"

Jongdae menggeleng tak percaya… anak ini benar-benar… "Bocah nakal."

.

.

Joonmyeon turun dari lantai 2. Jongdae melihatnya dan menghampiri.

"Selamat, Presdir. Anda genap 42 tahun…"

"Hahaha. Bukankah itu berarti aku semakin tua?"

Jongdae mencandai Joonmyeon sampai akhirnya mereka melihat dua orang berjalan mendekat. Ternyata itu Minseok, yang datang bersama sutradara Yoo. Wanita itu langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik hari ini. Beda." komentar Joonmyeon pada Minseok.

"Bukankah aku cantik setiap harinya, Presdir?"

"Hmm. Ya."

Joonmyeon melirik Jongdae. "Apa kau sedang pacaran dengan seseorang saat ini?" tanyanya pada Minseok.

"Ish, jangan bicara seperti itu… meski lelucon tapi aku risih mendengarnya, Presdir…"

_Bagaimana jika malah gosip mereka yang keluar?_

.

Joonmyeon memuji sutradara Yoo yang telah menghasilkan film bagus. Sutradara Yoo berkata itu semua berkat Presdir Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon berkata ia hanya pengusaha yang berinvestasi untuk menghasilkan uang. Joonmyeon kemudian memperkenalkan Jongdae dengan Minseok. Di hadapan Joonmyeon, Jongdae dan Minseok bersikap formal. Mereka berpura-pura tak saling mengenal.

Kebohongan yang ditutup oleh lebih banyak kebohongan…

…_bukankah menyedihkan?_

.

.

Pengacara Hwang mempersilahkan Joonmyeon untuk memasuki ruang pesta. Tatapan mata pengacara Hwang tertuju tajam—seperti memberikan kode pada Jongdae.

Jongin duduk manis di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan dan mendengar para orang dewasa itu bicara.

.

.

Yixing berpapasan dengan Minseok, ia memperhatikan kalung mutiara yang tergantung apik di leher putih Minseok. Minseok yang juga melihatnya menatap Yixing angkuh.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Nyonya?"

"Baik. Dan terimakasih kau mau datang hari ini…"

Minseok tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kau sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih padaku? Aku cemas kalau kau akan mengusirku. Kalau begitu, ketakutanku ini bukanlah masalah. Betapa kerasnya _dia_ untuk memintaku datang ke mari."

"Presdir, maksudmu?"

Minseok menyeringai licik. Ia mendekatkan dirinya, berbisik di telinga Yixing. "Presdir bilang tidak ada hadiah ulang tahun yang lebih baik daripada aku…"

"Ya?" Yixing membalas tatapan angkuh Minseok dengan gestur serupa. "Bahkan akulah orang yang mengundangmu, Nona Kim Minseok. Bersenang-senanglah."

Yixing melangkah pergi, Minseok menahannya.

"Keangkuhan istrinya sangat mengesankan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bertingkah sepertimu. Aku sangat menghormatimu, Nyonya." Minseok pergi setelah mengeluarkan perkataan pedas pada Yixing.

.

Yixing berusaha menguatkan diri, menahan tangis dan sakit hati di dadanya. Ia lalu berlari ke dapur dan meminum obat penenang. Lagi.

Jongin yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, memandang sedih ibunya.

.

.

Pesta dimulai. Sebagai tuan rumah, Joonmyeon memberikan sambutan. "Saat ini aku sudah hidup lebih dari 40 tahun. Ada tiga hal yang telah kuperoleh. Pertama, bisnisku yang tak membuatku malu menjadi Presdir. Kedua, putraku yang kudapatkan setelah susah payah menikah. Dan yang terakhir… semua orang yang hadir di sini hari ini. Hari ini pemeran utamanya adalah kalian semua. Kalian yang selalu mempercayai dan mendukungku sampai akhir."

Saat Joonmyeon berpidato, Jongin melihat tangan Minseok yang meraba tangan Jongdae di atas meja tempat mereka bertiga duduk. Tentu saja Minseok berani melakukannya karena jelas, perhatian Joonmyeon tengah fokus pada acara ulang tahunnya. Tapi Jongdae menyingkirkan tangan Minseok. Jongin melihat Minseok tersenyum.

Perhatian Jongin lalu beralih pada kalung mutiara di leher Minseok.

.

Joonmyeon mempersilahkan para undangan untuk menikmati makanan.

Jongin menghampiri Minseok, ia menyodorkan buku, meminta tanda tangannya. Minseok lantas mengenali Jongin sebagai putra Presdir Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku fansmu, _Noona!_" kataJongin semangat. Ia mengeluarkan pulpen, lalu memberikannya pada Minseok.

"Ah, pulpennya macet."

Jongin mengambil kembali pulpennya. "Benarkah? Ini masih baru…" Lalu ia memutar pulpennya, dengan sengaja Jongin menyemprotkan tinta ke pundak Minseok yang tak terbuka.

Minseok berteriak panik melihat noda tinta di pundaknya. "Bagaimana kau ini?"

Jongin berdiri, mengambil tisu. "Maafkan aku, _Noona_. Ini masalah besar."

Jongin lalu membersihkan tinta di pundak Minseok, dan menarik kalung mutiara di leher Minseok. Butiran mutiara mahal itu berjatuhan di tanah. Tercecer di sekitar _stiletto_-nya.

Minseok semakin panik. "Astaga, astaga, astaga, bagaimana ini? Apa kau tahu betapa mahalnya kalung ini?" Ia menggerutu seraya berjongkok memunguti butiran mutiara yang berjatuhan di kolong meja.

Jongin tersenyum nakal dan mengikuti Minseok masuk ke kolong meja.

"Kenapa kau sangat ceroboh? Cepat keluar. Di sini terlalu sempit. Uh, kau menyusahkan!"

"Menyusahkan? Siapa yang lebih pantas dibilang menyusahkan? Kau atau aku?"

Minseok mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

Jongin menatap tajam Minseok. "_Ahjumma_, apa kau tahu kau telah berbuat kesalahan?"

Minseok menatap tak percaya. Tidak terima. "_Ahjumma? _Apa kau salah makan? Kaulah yang melakukan kesalahan…, tapi kenapa kau…?"

"Kau wanita simpanan ayahku!" jawab Jongin setengah menyeru, "seharusnya kau tidak _ketahuan _olehku."

"_M-Mwo?_"

Jongin tersenyum sinis, "Selama aku masih hidup, aku takkan membiarkanmu." Jongin maju, bergerak mendekati Minseok yang kini tercengang.

"Lihat baik-baik anak siapa aku ini! Ayahku, Presdir Kim Joonmyeon. Sudah digoda oleh wanita murahan macam dirimu. Ibuku, Zhang Yixing. Telah kau sakiti dan kau buat menangis. Pernikahan mereka kau hancurkan!

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau main api dengan Jongdae _Hyung? _Jangan harap. Hanya karena aku anak kecil jadi lantas mudah kau tipu.

"Aku siap menyiksamu, seribu kali lebih dari yang kau lakukan pada ibuku. Apa aku harus mencoba? Ayahku itu mudah marah. Jadi dia tidak bisa _menguyah permen karet_ terlalu lama. Dalam kasus wanita lain, orang ketiga sepertimu, setelah mendapat apa yang mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka _tahu diri_…"

Jongin lalu keluar dari kolong meja. Minseok tertegun sejenak, ikut merangkak keluar dari kolong meja. Ia berteriak, "Hei…, hei…, hei…"

Jongin lalu menarik taplak meja, sehingga makanan dan minuman yang ada di atas meja jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Minseok.

Minseok berteriak kesal, "Hei. Hei. Anak sialan! Mengapa kau tidak mau berhenti!"

Jongin tidak menggubris panggilan Minseok. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan tanpa beban. Pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Minseok yang berhasil dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang. Pastinya Minseok merasa sangat malu, karena penampilannya kini benar-benar kacau…

**To be continue?**

Yoroshiku~ Azura desu. Ini fanfiksi pertamaku. Jelekkah? Ung, maaf kalo ngecewain. Disini romance HunHan belom keliatan, tungguin aja di nex chap #Bbuing-bbuingAlaTao. Ada yang nonton drakornya? Kalo ada terus telanjur baca, moga ga dejavu deh, hehe. Overall, I wish… readers terhibur(?) sama remake ini :)

Gimme some words, minna?


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

.

Cast: EXO member~

Genre: Romance, Drama—possibly angst

Rated: T/PG-15

_Warns: YAOI. OOC. AU, don't like please read(?)_

.

.

**Chapter 2 (Cruel)**

Separuh bulan tengah berpendar terang di atas sana. Pria paruh baya kaya itu memandang dengan tatapan dingin padanya. Wanita yang kini tengah menggerutu di ujung ruangan sambil berganti baju.

Minseok berada di lantai 2 ruangan itu bersama Joonmyeon. Ia telah selesai berganti pakaian. Minseok sempat bilang ia sengaja memakai baju terbaik hari ini, lalu ia menjinjit pelan dan menggelayut di lengan Joonmyeon dengan manja.

"Apa kau akan menghukum anak nakal itu?" rajuknya sambil cemberut.

Joonmyeon balik menatapnya, berkata. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Lagipula dia tidak mau mendengarkanku,"

Minseok bergumam pelan seraya merutuki sikap Joonmyeon yang tak acuh. Menyebalkannya. Sial sekali, anak bocah itu telah berani menodai gaun kesayangannya. Padahal ia telah susah-susah berdandan rapi sebelum ke mari. Dan yang lebih membuat urat lehernya menebal adalah Joonmyeon. Pria terus saja menganggap seolah di ruangan ini hanya ia sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Minseok di sana. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang 5 menit. Joonmyeon melihat ke luar jendela.

.

.

Pembawa acara bergaun merah tersebut mengumumkan bahwa peledakan kembang api akan segera di mulai. Para undangan berkumpul di luar rumah. Acara kini tengah terpusat pada keindahan langit malam, beberapa detik lagi akan diluncurkan petasan warna-warni.

Jongin melihat ke arah Jongdae, ia berniat menghampirinya. Tetapi pengacara Hwang terlebih dahulu mendatangi Jongdae dan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Sepertinya sangat penting… terlihat beberapa kali Jongdae membulatkan mulut seraya memicingkan mata. Selanjutnya pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah besar Jongin.

.

.

Jongdae mengetuk pintu. Joonmyeon menyuruh Jongdae masuk.

"Apakah Anda mencariku, Presdir?"

Sang Presdir tak menyahut, sebagai ganti ia justru mengisyaratkan Jongdae supaya segera duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

Satu wanita yang juga berada di sofa yang sama dengan Joonmyeon berniat pergi untuk membiarkan mereka bicara dengan bebas. Namun Joonmyeon menahannya karena ia ingin Minseok tetap bersama mereka.

Joonmyeon mengatakan dalam hidupnya ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang baik, mungkin, menjaga Minseok dan Jongdae.

"_Gamsahamnida…_" ucap mereka bersamaan, dan Joonmyeon menyeringai samar. "Benarkah?"

Yang wanita mengangguk. "Berkat Presdir aku bisa menjadi artis dan mendapatkan penghargaan," Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Jika aku tak berterimakasih maka aku bukanlah manusia…"

Joonmyeon makin menarik garis seringainya. "Bukan manusia?"

Minseok tersenyum genit, "Tentu saja."

Dan beberapa saat hanya dilalui dengan percakapan antar dua insan itu. Jongdae, sosok pemuda yang lebih muda hanya bergestur seolah ia adalah manekin pajangan. Tetap berusaha tenang, tapi tatapan matanya mencurigakan. Sesekali melirik…

.

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba duduk membelakangi, mengambil senapan yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Minseok mengernyit, sedikit takut.

"Apa itu senapan asli?"

Sang Presdir berdehem pelan. "Aku menggunakan senapan ini untuk berburu babi hutan." ucapnya agak menggantung.

"Ah…" Minseok merasa kasihan pada babi-babi malang itu.

Joonmyeon berbalik cepat. Menatap dua siluet itu bergantian dengan intimidasi kentara. Selongsong peluru telah terisi, dan pria itu mengerat genggamnya di senapan tersebut. Ia berusaha menahan nada bicaranya normal. "Kau tak perlu kasihan pada babi-babi itu. Karena mereka _bukan manusia_…"

Jgrek.

Joonmyeon menodongkan senapannya pada Minseok dan Jongdae. Alangkah cepat, membuat Minseok terkejut setengah mati.

"Kalian! Kalian berdua, kenapa kalian mengkhianatiku?"

Ia berdiri, membuat Minseok semakin ketakutan.

"Kau wanita jalang. Menjadi sukses berkat uangku, dan sekarang kau mengkhianatiku?" geram Joonmyeon. "Kau melakukannya dan berharap tetap hidup, hah?"

"A-Ap—"

"Aku tidak berburu manusia. Aku berburu _binatang_, lebih buruk dari binatang… sampai jumpa di Neraka…!" Ditariknya pelatuk senapan itu…

…menyisakan teriakan tertahan di mulut Minseok.

.

Pada saat yang sama, kembang api telah dinyalakan. Para undangan menikmati letusan kembang api yang terlihat menakjubkan di langit malam. Anak laki-laki tampan pemilik rumah, Jongin melihat ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Kembali dalam ruangan itu. Joonmyeon berekspresi panik begitu mengetahui senapannya tidak bekerja, "Kenapa ini, kenapa ini—"

Jongdae melajukan kakinya santai. Tepat di depan Joonmyeon ia menyeringai, mengeluarkan dua butir peluru dari dalam kantong jasnya. "Anda mencari… ini?"

Uratnya mengeras. Joonmyeon marah, "Kau keparat!" Ia membalik pegangan senapan, berniat menghantamkannya pada mereka. Namun mendadak badannya malah lemas, kepalanya pusing. Dalam waktu cepat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar sana. Jongin lantas bertanya pada pengacara Hwang. "_Ahjussi, _apa _Appa _ada di lantai 2?"

Pengacara Hwang bingung, hidungnya menjadi berkerut-kerut—Jongin mencurigai pria ini tengah coba menyembunyikan sesuatu penting darinya, namun Jongin anak baik—ia tak mau salah sangka lebih dulu.

Gugup. Pengacara Hwang mengelak, "Apa? Tidak... tidak... mungkin tidak..."

Jongin menghela napasnya satu kali, "Bagaimana dengan Kim Minseok-_ssi_? Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Pertanyaan kali ini mau tak mau juga membuat hidung pengacara Hwang kembali berkerut-kerut. Baiklah, ia telah melakukan dua dosa malam ini. Membohongi anak kecil lugu namun cerdas di hadapannya, sekaligus menutupi _kenyataan _di lantai atas sana. Ia berusaha menormalkan napas.

"M-Mungkin saja dia... ya, dia sudah pergi... _pergi._"

"Jadi kurasa, _Appa _sekarang bersama Kim Minseok di lantai 2…" gumam Jongin sendiri, membuat pengacara Hwang agak cemas. Selepasnya, Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pengacara Hwang menahannya, namun terlambat. Bayangan anak itu telah jauh menghilang ke dalam hingar-bingar pesta.

"Jongin… Jongin…!"

Jongin tetap terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan pengacara Hwang.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon sedang kesulitan bernapas. Sementara Jongdae berdiri dengan angkuh, menatapnya dengan mata penuh dendam.

"Apa kau ingat? Beberapa waktu lalu. Saat kau membunuh seseorang dengan alasan mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk."

Ia menyeringai keji. "Ada orang yang dipenjara, tapi bukan kau. Orang itu meninggal dalam penjara. Meninggal karena penyakit mengerikan." Helaan napas, "Benar, hidup yang kau ganti dengan uangmu itu adalah ayahku.

"Dengar baik-baik, pembunuh yang membunuhmu adalah istrimu,"

.

.

_Jongdae berjinjit menyelinap ke dapur, menaburkan racun ke dalam ramuan _herbal_ yang sedang dimasak. Minuman racikan Yixing._

_Pengacara Hwang masuk ke ruangan Joonmyeon dan mengeluarkan butir peluru dari senapan._

_Yixing yang tidak mengetahui ada racun di dalam minuman _herbal_-nya, memberikannya pada Joonmyeon…_

.

.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu satu hal lagi?"

Joonmyeon masih berusaha menghirup napas. Tarikannya terasa berat. Semua kata Jongdae hanya bagai kelebatan suara, namun ia dapat jelas mendengar jika tadi Jongdae mengungkit-ungkit nama istrinya. _Ada apa dengan Yixing?_

Joonmyeon tahu betul mungkin saja istrinya telah menguak semua kebohongannya selama ini. Tentang perselingkuhannya, atau mungkin yang lain. Dan ia pasrah saja… mungkin dengan begitu salahnya terhadap Yixing akan dapat terhapuskan. Barangkali dendam Yixing akan dirinya, harus ditebus dengan cara sama menyakitkan.

_Tapi wanita mana yang tega membunuh suaminya sendiri di depan mata…?_

Jongdae masih berdiri menyiku tangan. "…Semua keberuntungan yang sangat aku banggakan, tidak akan jatuh ke tangan anakmu, bahkan satu sen pun."

—usai mendengar itu, Joonmyeon menutup matanya.

.

Minseok tercekat. Lehernya seperti tercekik. Seperti melihat mayat…

"Apa dia sudah meninggal?"

Ia amat ketakutan dan berlari keluar. Di ujung lorong ia melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sontak Minseok kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia memberitahu Jongdae.

"P-Putra Presdir Kim datang, bagaimana ini?" paniknya. Jujur saja, ia bahkan terlalu terpukau dengan drama berdarah tak langsung yang tersaja beberapa menit lalu di depan matanya.

.

Akhirnya Jongdae menyuruh Minseok tetap menunggu di dalam ruangan, sementara ia keluar lewat jendela melompati balkon…

…tepat saat Jongin membuka pintu.

.

.

Minseok berteriak panik. "Presdir Kim! Presdir, tolong sadarlah…"

Beberapa saat anak itu terpaku. Melihat dengan jelas tubuh ayahnya terbujur di pangkuan wanita keparat itu. Tangannya mengepal. Sudah jelas mungkin wanita ini yang menyebabkan ayahnya seperti ini. Kesimpulannya, Jongin akan langsung memenjarakan Minseok bila benar terbukti ia bersalah.

Jongin berlari menghampiri tubuh Joonmyeon. "_Appa. Appa. Appa!_ Sadarlah… buka matamu, _Appa!_"

.

Seperti direncanakan dengan detil dan terencana. Terjadi dengan gerakan halus. Di sini sang _tokoh utama_ berada di atas angin…

Secepat kilat Jongdae sudah kembali ke ruangan itu. Seolah tak mengetahui apa-apa, ia bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Entahlah, semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba... dia tidak bisa bernapas, kelihatannya dia sudah meninggal," sesal Minseok membalas tanya Jongdae. Ia tak berpikiran panjang mengenai posisinya yang saat ini terpojok oleh anak Presdir. Bagaimanapun Jongdae tetap akan menganggapnya _pembunuh_.

"Jangan sentuh apapun yang ada di sini! Aku akan menelepon polisi!" Jongdae mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat.

.

Jongin yang melihat tangan Joonmyeon bergerak langsung terkejut.

"_Appa_ masih hidup. Dokter Kang ada di luar, panggil dia, cepat!"

Jongdae yang telah menelepon dan Minseok, sama-sama terkejut. Mereka berharap Joonmyeon… meninggal dunia saat itu juga. Yah, drama yang mengesankan. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

Joonmyeon langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jongin meminta pada dokter Park untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya.

Terus saja Yixing menenangkan putranya. "Tidak apa-apa Kkamjjongie… ayahmu tidak akan meninggal…" ucapnya sedikit tersendat. Wajahnya memerah seperti disengat lebah namun ia tak ambil pusing. Melihat Jongin begitu kalut, dirinya juga tak jauh beda. Jongin memeluk ibunya, mereka menangis bersama.

.

.

.

Tim investigasi menyita semua barang bukti yang ada di tempat kejadian. Bahkan Minseok juga diminta datang ke kantor polisi untuk penyelidikan, semula ia tak bersedia. Jongdae memberikan _kode_, akhirnya Minseok bersedia menjadi saksi.

.

.

Petugas investigasi yang lain menanyai Jongdae.

"Apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?" tanya petugas kepolisian berkumis tebal dan berperut buncit itu.

Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti. Masih santai saja. "Aku akan menjadi jaksa setelah lulus ujian, dan sekarang menjadi asisten pengacara."

Petugas investigasi itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, segan.

Ponsel Jongdae berdering nyaring, ia permisi keluar.

.

.

Ketiga tersangka percobaan pembunuhan Presdir berkumpul membahas kondisi presdir Kim yang setengah koma. Ia mungkin bisa sembuh atau meninggal, peluangnya sama besar. Seperti belah-belah mata dadu yang berlawanan… karena jika Joonmyeon tetap hidup, riwayat mereka bertiga mungkin saja akan berakhir. Dan surat wasiat palsu yang telah mereka buat akan sia-sia.

Jongdae memutar otaknya, jangan sampai _rencana mereka_ gagal.

.

.

Jongdae menyelinap masuk ke kamar rawat Joonmyeon. Ia berdiri sendirian menatap pria itu, terbaring tak berdaya dengan mesin monitor detak jantung di sebelahnya. Menyedihkan. Jongdae tersenyum sinis, tangannya bergerak menuju tombol monitor. Menekannya… dan…

…pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Oh, _Hyung. _Kapan kau masuk? Aku tak melihatmu datang…" Mata Jongin memicing memandang Jongdae yang berdiri gugup, meski pemuda itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"H-Hmm… baru saja. Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

Jongin memandang marmer dengan tak berselera. "Yah… tim medis akan terus memantau keadaannya dalam beberapa hari."

"Presdir Kim bukanlah orang lemah, ia tak akan ambruk seperti ini." ujar Jongin berpura-pura menghibur Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum polos. Jongdae mendesah lega, tanpa tahu bila Jongin memikirkan dirinya… yang mencoba membunuh Joonmyeon.

.

.

Min Woolim masuk ruang rawat Joonmyeon dengan membawa kabar buruk. Ia tergesa. Kakak sepupunya, Yixing, dibawa paksa ke kantor polisi. Jongin sampai merasa bingung kenapa ibunya harus ditangkap polisi.

.

.

Yixing dikawal dua polisi berbadan tegap. Kini posisinya ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Sempat Yixing dan Minseok bertemu di kantor polisi itu. Yixing menatap marah Minseok.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau bertingkah seperti orang yang anggun, tapi kau tidak jauh berbeda. Buta karena cemburu, kau bahkan membunuh suamimu…" cibir Minseok kentara.

Plak.

Tepukan keras mendarat di pipi kenyal Minseok. Yixing menampar wanita itu.

"Wanita jalang sialan! Apa mencuri suami orang lain tidak cukup bagimu, sampai kau melakukan hal semacam ini?"

Minseok mendelik tak terima. "Maksudmu aku yang membunuhnya?!"

"Kau mungkin bisa membodohi orang lain, tapi bukan aku."

Minseok naik pitam seketika itu. Ia membalas tamparan Yixing dengan lebih keras.

"Bukan orang lain yang melakukan hal itu tapi kau! Karenamu aku diseret ke sini dan diselidiki sebagai saksi. Kau tahu itu…?"

"Berani-beraninya kau...!"

Yixing ingin menyerang Minseok lagi, tapi dua polisi menahannya.

"Hentikan ini." desahnya memijat pelipis. Yixing mau tumbang, "Tolong selidiki orang ini dengan teliti. Dia pasti pembunuhnya. Sialan, sungguh tidak beruntung."

Minseok pergi dengan menghentak _stiletto_.Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih berusaha meredam emosinya.

.

.

.

Jongdae berniat melaksanakan _rencananya_ yang sempat gagal. Ya, digagalkan oleh anak dari orang yang amat ia benci ini. Yang kini hanya dapat tergolek lemas tak berbuat apa-apa. Joonmyeon. Jongdae meliriknya dengan malas. _Menyusahkan sekali…_

Dari luar ia melihat Jongin sedang merawat Joonmyeon dengan sabar.

Jongdae memilih untuk tetap di luar. Pengacara Hwang datang menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin mengejekku tak becus?"

Pengacara Hwang mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Jongdae menghela napasnya, "Sulit bagi kita untuk membunuhnya dengan cara melepas selang infus. Anak sialan itu terus diam di sana seperti idiot gila."

"Oh. Kukira apa…" Pengacara Hwang mengalihkan atensinya terhadap buku yang ia pegang. "Sekarang ada yang lebih penting yang harus kita utamakan…"

"Apa?"

"Acara berita tentang kasus ini telah dilimpahkan ke kejaksaan, dan kejaksaan sudah mulai menyelidiki kasus ini."

Jongdae mendehem, mengisyaratkan jika ia mendengarkan. "Siapa jaksa yang bertugas?" tanyanya.

.

.

Yixing dibawa ke kantor jaksa Kwon Jaegyu, yang menangani kasus Joonmyeon. Jaksa Jaegyu dikenal sebagai jaksa yang sering membuat masalah seperti tidak taat dan kecelakaan, sehingga namanya tidak terlalu populer. Tapi, ia sangat gigih jika menangani kasus kriminal, meskipun harus melewati air dan api.

.

.

.

Di ruang interogasi, Yixing berulang kali menyangkal dan menjelaskan kalau ia bukanlah pelaku yang sebenarnya. Yang benar saja, semua menuduhkannya membunuh suaminya sendiri. Apakah babi bisa terbang, huh?

Jaksa Jaegyu terlihat sabar menghadapi wanita lembut di hadapannya. Separuh instingnya juga mengatakan kalau wanita ini hanya difitnah. Kurang lebih jaksa Jaegyu menyadarinya lewat bolamata Yixing. Tapi yang namanya hukum seolah bisa diperputarbalikkan, _uang tetaplah segalanya_. Benar?

"Dari minuman _herbal _yang Anda bawa, ditemukan racun mematikan _tetrodotoxin_…"

Yixing tercekat mendengarnya.

"Apakah hubungan Anda dengan suami Anda sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini?"

Yixing menggigit bibir. _Memang… memang benar. Tapi—_

"I-Ini tidak adil!" ujarnya setengah memekik, "Seseorang pasti telah menjebak diriku!"

.

Jaksa Jaegyu tak percaya, ia sudah sering mendengar hal seperti itu. Jaksa berkacamata bundar mendekat, menatap tajam Yixing. Ia mengancam akan memberikan tuntutan hukuman maksimal.

"B-Bolehkah aku menyewa pengacara?" tanya Yixing terbata-bata.

Jaksa Jaegyu pergi meninggalkannya sambil mengendikkan bahu. Ia akan menulis surat penangkapan untuk Yixing setelah ini.

Yixing menangis, takut dan juga bingung. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

.

.

.

Jongin membaca judul artikel surat kabar tentang kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya besar Kim (karena ikut marga suaminya) Yixing kepada Kim Minseok. Suaminya sendiri yang pengusaha _real estate_. Isi beritanya tentang jaksa Kwon Jaegyu yang mengeluarkan surat penangkapan.

Jongin meremas surat kabar itu, ia beralih pada temannya yang berambut cepak.

"Dari mana kau membeli koran ini?"

—Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya…

"Kios yang sana…" katanya polos. "Mengapa, Jong—"

"Beli semua surat kabar itu." Ia menatap dalam anak laki-laki berambut cepak tersebut, "Dan bakar semuanya…"

.

.

TBC

Beuh, sorisorisori baru apdettttt! Sebenernya si chappie ini uda dikerjain dari hari Selasa kemaren. Tapi Zura baru sempet 'nyicip' warnet. Ah ya gitulah, anak kelas 3…

As usual, konflik percintaan belom bener-bener muncul, soalnya Zura pen nekkennin tragedi dulu diawal.

Yang bacanya ampe abis, ayo ayo. Jan pada pelit, komen plis~ X)


	3. Chapter 3: Legacy

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

.

Cast: EXO member~

Genre: Romance, Drama—possibly angst

Rated: T/PG-15

_Warns: YAOI. OOC. AU_

_._

_._

_**Adaptasi dari drakor 'Incarnation of Money'**_

.

.

**A/N**

Aloha? Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Mudah2an mah ada..wk. Sori Az nulis coret2an didepan..Az rasa perlu. Abis kalo nulisnya dibelakang takut diskip :"D

**Buat pertanyaan yang masih bingung sama plot di FF ini..bacanya pelan2 aja..diawal2 emang masih nekennin tragedi, jadi yang keluar bukan swit tapi angst.**

**Dan FF ini tetep HUNHAN. Bukan KaiHan.**

**Ada juga yang tanya sebenernya ini Sehun ato Kai sih si tokoh utamanya? Baca ulang 'sampul' DELM deh. Kan disitu summarynya: Sehun seorang jaksa muda yang ****kehilangan ingatan tentang identitasnya di masa lalu****. Jadi Kai ini Sehun versi masakecilnya..**

**.**

**.**

Curhat yaa.. jujur aja,, Az rada sakit hati nulis DELM.. bukan apa2,, tapi Az kaget aja viewer DELM lebih banyak dari FF Az yang laen tapi ya gitulahh. Padahal FF ini tingkat kesulitannya lebih banyak dari FF Az yang laen itu.

Apa DELM cuman dilirik tapi ga dibaca ya gatau juga..

Ato ceritanya kurang menarikkah? Kurang momen 'sweet'nya? Mungkin karna tulisan Az abal kali? Az berani sumpah loh dramanya (bukan FF ini -_-p) keren banget wkwk. Emang sii diawal mungkin bosennin, tapi drakor ini ga nekennin romansa doang,, lebih ke pelajaran idup(?)..jarang2 kan ada yang gini. Tapi pas episot cintaannya nanti bener2 drama deh. Yang nonton pasti bakal sependapat ama Az.

Gini sayang2kuh(?).. Az **pantang** nge-discontinue cerita tapi kalo gini caranya Az juga _capek_.., berasa diabain. Az ga neken buat komentar ko,, tapi _buat yang baca sampe abis-bis.._Az minta pengertiannya. Kenapa yang baca sampe abis? Soalnya gamungkin dong Az maksa yang bacanya setengah buat komentar..bakal ganyambung ntar. Review dari readers mahal banget..ya?

Dasarnya Az cengeng sih,, terserah percaya apa ngga tapi Az nulis chap ini tengah malem sambil nangis. Muahaha..

Yauda si intinya gitu. Kalo gangerti ama coretan Az yah skip aja.., chap selanjutnya diapdet Senin atoga Selasa..

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 (Legacy)**

Pagi itu suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang aula besar tempat diadakannya pembacaan putusan tentang kasus percobaan pembunuhan Kim Joonmyeon. Keringat dingin mampir di onggok-onggok tubuh yang hadir di sana. Mereka menampakkan raut beda. Ada yang harap-harap cemas… dan ada pula yang pikirannya justru mengambang ke sesuatu lain.

Hakim membacakan hasil sidang kasus bernomor 1998-Go-Hap-4576.

"Saya akan membacakan keputusannya. Pengadilan ini membebaskan sang terdakwa, Kim Yixing. Anda tidak bersalah dan bebas dari tuntutan apapun." kata-kata hakim itupun ditutup dengan kejelasan. Disahkan dengan suara ketukan palu tiga kali. Yang artinya keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya yang sedari tadi mengatup, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Dilihatnya sang pengacara yang telah membantunya lepas dari kasus menyeramkan ini dengan lembut. Pengacara itu tak lain ialah Jongdae.

Jongin berdiri bahagia bertepuk tangan di sebelah wanita itu. Ia memeluk ibunya dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongdae dan Hwang Jungshik—Pengacara Hwang. Keduanya membalas senyuman Jongin, namun… beberapa detik kemudian senyuman Jongdae berangsur hilang berganti dengan tatapan sinis. Jaksa Kwon Jaegyu yang telah kalah keluar ruang sidang dengan perasaan marah. Dihentaknya pasang sepatu hitam itu keras ke lantai. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

.

.

.

Begitu pintu ruang pengadilan dibuka lebar. Banyak orang mengerubung ke depan, berebut berusaha mendekati _sang bintang _dengan merangsek. Tak peduli pria wanita semua berbaur menyampur jadi satu.

Reporter dari berbagai media cetak dan eletronik berebut mewancarai Jongdae dan Jungshik.

Dipasangnya senyum palsu. Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan reporter, ia tak akan tak takut meski jaksa Kwon akan mengajukan banding, meski harus melalui dua atau tiga kali persidangan, ia akan menjamin Kim Yixing terbukti tidak bersalah.

Ada juga reporter yang menanyakan komentar pemuda itu mengenai kemampuannya sebagai pengacara magang yang telah berhasil mengalahkan jaksa veteran seperti Kwon Jaegyu.

"Sayang sekali, ini bukanlah kompetisi kemampuan antara pengacara magang dan jaksa veteran, tapi ini adalah pertarungan antara kebenaran dan kebohongan…" tukasnya sambil menatap tajam jaksa Kwon.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon semakin merasa frustasi dengan kekalahannya, terlebih saat atasannya memarahi dia yang telah dikalahkan oleh seorang pengacara pemula seperti Jongdae. Jaksa Kwon bilang ia akan mengajukan banding. Tapi atasannya tak memberi ia izin. Akhirnya yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mendumel. Jaksa Kwon membanting pesawat telepon dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah dinyatakan tak bersalah, Yixing mengunjungi Joonmyeon yang terus terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur, ditemani Jungshik yang berada di sebelahnya. Terlihat seperti tangan kanan yang setia… namun kau sendiri telah tahu kebenarannya, bukan?

Joonmyeon menyempatkan diri menoleh membalas tatapan lembut istrinya. Yixing yang sedari tadi diam sembari mengelus ujung infus pria itu.

.

.

"Aku ingin memeriksa surat wasiat yang baru…" ucap istri Presdir pada Jungshik.

Salah seorang laki-laki lagi yang ada di situ mengangguk. "Surat wasiatnya akan segera disahkan, sebelum itu, seharusnya kita melepas alat bantu pernapasan presdir Kim Joonmyeon. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, kita harus mengumumkan surat wasiatnya secara terbuka. Sepertinya itu cara yang lebih baik."

Oh Tuhan! Ya ampun, benar-benar sinting! Junshik mengatakannya seolah-olah pria itu adalah patung pajangan. Padahal saat itu Joonmyeon masih bernapas.

Yixing mengernyit. Namun sayang sekali wanita itu tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan—tepatnya tidak tahu menahu apa yang tengah ingin dibahas Junshik saat itu. Ia hanya merasa membicarakan apa yang benar dianggap perlu. Dan mungkin ini memang perlu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia berhak, bukan?"

Junshik menatap Nyonya Kim itu segan. "Jongdae telah menjelaskan padanya, untungnya dia bisa memerima semuanya dengan baik."

Awalnya Yixing memang merasa ragu, namun ia memantapkan hatinya dengan suara pelan. Disuruhnya Jungshik untuk memberitahu pihak rumah sakit tentang niat mereka.

"Permisi, Nyonya." ucapnya. Jungshik mengangguk mengerti, ia pergi keluar ruangan sambil memandang Joonmyeon dengan tajam. Entah, separuh iba separuh lagi menyindir.

.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon mengalihkan kekesalan atas kekalahannya dengan minum _soju_ di kedai pinggir laut. Tak lama Geunsuk, rekan kerja jaksa Kwon datang, "Biar kutebak… kau pasti habis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh atasanmu. Kan?"

Dihelanya napas itu. "Kau ini menyusahkan sekali. Pernah dengar pertanyaan retoris, tidak?"

Geunsuk justru mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kusarankan, lebih baik kau mengajukan banding…"

Jaksa Kwon menyeringai keji. "Kau yang membayarnya kali ini, bisnis istriku sedang menurun, jadi dia mengambil gajiku untuk menutupinya."

.

.

Geunsuk memberikan paket untuknya tanpa prangko ataupun alamat. Ia membuka amplop tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah kaset _tape_.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, jaksa Kwon bersama rekannya yang berambut ikal itu memutar kaset yang ia terima. Mereka dapat mendengar lirih suara Jongdae yang sedang berbicara tentang perubahan surat wasiat dan rencananya untuk melepas alat bantu pernapasan presdir Kim Joonmyeon.

Alisnya tak berhenti mengernyit ragu. Simpulannya hanya satu, dan tentu jelas. Jaksa Kwon menebak ini adalah motif pembunuhan yang telah disusun oleh Yixing. Sebelum bertindak, mereka akan melakukan otopsi terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian.

.

.

Dari awal, takdir bahkan bukan segalanya jika ada uang mengikuti, bukan? Namun yang misteri—**Apakah setiap orang menyukai uang?**

Tak terlalu diketahui apa jawaban pastinya karena itu akan tergantung persepsi masing-masing orang. Maka itu entah mengapa dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Jongdae bisa kebetulan memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mobilnya sendiri.

Ia pikir rencana keduanya ini akan berhasil, ia telah membuat Jaksa Kwon berpikir bahwa Nyonya Kim sendirilah membunuh Kim Joonmyeon karena ada perubahan surat wasiat. Huh, padahal wanita tak bersalah itu hanya dijebak oleh brengsek-brengsek tak bertanggungjawab itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaksa Kwon bersama timnya datang ke sebuah bangunan. Mereka memasuki rumah sakit.

.

.

Dan sesuai dengan permintaan keluarga Joonmyeon, dokter Park mematikan alat bantu pernapasan bagi sang Presdir. Lagipula untuk apalagi? Bukankah percuma saja Joonmyeon bila tetap hidup? Pria itu akan selamanya lumpuh dan tak lagi dapat mengenali Yixing dan anaknya. Karena ia hanya akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan terbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan, tanpa melewati warna-warni dari sang Bumi—lagi.

Bunyi "Tiiiit..." dan garis lurus yang muncul di laris monitor IV menandakan tak ada lagi napas kehidupan dari Joonmyeon. Catatan medis menyatakan waktu kematiannya pukul 2:30 siang hari.

Tim paramedis mulai melepas alat bantu yang menempel di tubuh Joonmyeon. Riwayat pria itu… akhirnya selesai sampai di sini.

.

.

Airmata Jongin dan Yixing tak kuasa untuk mereka bendung.

Meskipun sering berujar sebagai anak laki-laki kuat tetap saja Jongin menangis sedih, ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "_Appa, Appa, Appa_..."

Meski sebenarnya Yixing telah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, tetap saja ia menangisi kematian suaminya. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat mencintai pria Kim itu. Kalau tidak, mengapa ia amat cemburu terhadap Minseok?

Tiba-tiba, Jongdae menatap dingin tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Heran betul, sebenarnya apakah dendam itu begitu membara padanya? Sampai-sampai Jaksa Kwon masuk ke ruangan, melihat kematian presdir Kim Joonmyeon, ia juga melihat Yixing yang menangisi kematian suaminya. Dan ini aneh… harusnya Yixing senang, bukan? Mengingat suaminya telah mewariskan banyak dari kekayaan materialnya pada anak semata wayang mereka, Jongin.

Agaknya hal itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi kepala sang jaksa. Pikirannya jadi bercabang. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam sekian tahun terakhir, dia mulai merasa kemampuan analisisnya berkurang seiring waktu.

.

.

.

Jenazah Kim Joonyeon dibawa ke ambulans untuk diotopsi setelah mendapat izin dari keluarga sang Presdir.

Jaksa Kwon memuji keputusan Yixing diam-diam, jika wanita itu tak mengizinkan jenazah Joonmyeon di otopsi, dirinya tentu akan langsung mencurigai Yixing sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Namun tidak, wanita itu benar tidak sama sekali bersalah. Ia menyimpulkan dengan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti akurat… serta pengawasan mata.

Kala itu manik istri sang Presdir begitu sarat permohonan. "Saya meminta Anda untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan suami saya sebenarnya…" ujarnya mengerat pakaian si jaksa.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon sudah akan berbalik pergi sebelum Jongin—anak Presdir itu—mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan kata kunci.

"Ayahku punya _pacar_. Namanya Kim Minseok!"

Ucapan itu keras. Bahkan Jungshik dan Jongdae sampai menoleh terkejut.

"_Chagiya…_"Yixing menegur putranya.

"Mengapa, _Eomma? _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Aku sangat yakin sekali wanita brengsek itu yang membunuh _Appa! _Dia yang memangku _Appa _terakhir kali. Dia mesti dicurigai!"

Jongin menyeringai samar. Anak kecil itu seperti mewariskan garis tegas ayahnya, terlihat dari senyum jahat itu… ia melanjutkan, "Ayahku punya pacar dan pacar ayahku… dia juga punya pacar rahasia…"

Yixing terperanjat akan jatuh. Ia heran. Dari mana, dari mana— "Dari mana kamu tahu, Jonginnie?" ucapnya setengah menahan napas. Jadi, jadi—selama ini anaknya itu mengetahui perihal perselingkuhan sang Presdir, huh?

Jongin menghadap ibunya, meremas bahu wanita itu seraya menguatkan. "Seorang wartawan yang mengatakannya padaku."

.

.

Jungshik maju mendekati Jongin, "Wartawan itu, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi secara pasti aku mendengar hal itu dari wartawan itu!" sembur Jongin.

Jaksa Kwon juga ikut-ikut bingung dengan semua tanda tanya yang bersarang dalam kepalanya. Berputar-putar makin memusingkan. "Apa? Jadi maksudmu… Kim Minseok dan pacar rahasianya yang telah membunuh ayahmu?"

"Pasti!"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan hal itu dalam penyelidikan. Terimakasih atas informasinya, anak muda." ujar Jaksa Kwon terakhir kali sebelum cabut menuju kantor inspeksinya.

.

.

.

Gerimis bertepatan dengan waktu pemakaman sang Presdir. Suasana duka tebal mengiringi hingga ke kompleks makam. Yixing dan Jongin melayani para tamu yang hadir pada pemakaman Kim Joonmyeon. Tak luput Jongdae datang dengan tenang memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Jungshik datang menghampiri Jongdae yang duduk tenang di kursi baris paling belakang.

Dipepetnya tubuh Jongdae, membisikkan sesuatu. "Kita akan mengumumkan surat wasiatnya setelah pemakaman. Laporan otopsinya seharusnya diumumkan lebih dulu. Jika tidak, aku akan berada dalam situasi yang aneh."

Jongdae tetap bersikap tenang. "Apa kau mencari wartawan sialan itu?"

Jungshik menggeleng, "Sulit mencari pria hanya berdasarkan dengan keteranganmu. Apa mungkin jaksa Kwon Jaegyu tidak menyelidiki wartawan itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak, karena dia mendengarkan rekamannya. Dia menggila karena ingin memenangkan kasusnya!"

.

.

Siang itu pula asisten jaksa Kwon datang membawa hasil otopsi. Laporan otopsi tersebut menyatakan penyebab kematian Presdir Kim Joonmyeon disebabkan karena racun _tetrotoxin_. Jaksa Kwon segera memerintah asistennya untuk mengeluarkan surat penangkapan dan menangkap Kim Yixing!

Oh, hei. Lagi-lagi kembali kepadanya?

Sepertinya kaset _tape _itu benar-benar berbahaya dan berisi bencana! Harus diakui, kemampuan memfitnah Jongdae sungguh di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Joonmyeon ada hening tidak biasa.

Kali ini seluruh anggota dan sanak saudara sang Presdir berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pembacaan surat wasiat. Mereka saling berebut menunjukkan perhatian mereka pada Yixing (yang jelas-jelas alasan mereka tidak lebih dari uang semata), bahkan sampai ada yang memberi hadiah ginseng terbaik dari Odaesan (propinsi Gangwon-do).

.

.

Pengacara kepercayaan Presdir, Hwang Jungshik datang bersama Kim Minseok. Jelas saja sang nyonya besar begitu terkejut. Ia terperanjat melihat kemunculan wanita simpanan suaminya jelas-jelas berdiri di depannya.

"Kau! Kau—mengapa dia bisa di sini?" pekiknya sambil berusaha menggali jawaban dari Jungshik.

Wanita bergaun biru _velvet _itu hanya memperlihatkan sikap angkuhnya. Dagunya terangat tinggi-tinggi. Dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, melapisi dua matanya yang sipit. Minseok memandang Yixing tak berselera.

"Apa maksudmu, Nyonya? Ada apa dengan _"kenapa"_? Bukankah kau dengar kalau Presdir Kim menyisakan warisan juga untukku?"

Yixing tercekat. Ia semakin terkejut, begitu pula dengan saudara Joonmyeon. Salah satu dari mereka mendesis, geram melihat wanita itu. "Dasar wanita sialan tak tahu malu!" geramnya.

"Ah… saya lupa bila dia memang harus berada di sini juga…"

Jungshik menyuruh mereka untuk tenang dan kembali duduk, ia akan mulai membacakan surat wasiat Presdir Kim.

.

.

Jungshik membuka koper, mengeluarkan surat wasiat. "Aku akan mengumumkan surat wasiat almarhum Presdir Kim sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan mohon simpan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Kontan seisi ruangan itu hidmat. Seluruh kerabat—baik jauh dan dekat—Joonmyeon mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berharap-harap cemas. Masing-masing dari mereka mengharapkan akan mendapat hak/bagian paling besar. Seperti itulah.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Jongin, tersenyum dan sepenuhnya yakin bila warisan sang Presdir akan jatuh ke tangan putranya.

.

.

"**Saya, Kim Joonmyeon, akan meninggalkan wasiatku sebagai berikut dan akan berlaku setelah kematianku. Pertama, mengenai harta milikku, rumah-rumah milikku. 16% saham di Perusahaan Samil, 14% saham di Industri Haedong, **_**mansion**_** di Pyeongchang-dong, dan uang tunai 17.6 milyar **_**won**_** di rekening Bando Bank Donggook Bank. Aku wariskan pada kekasih hatiku, Kim Minseok."**

Hah?

Minseok lantas tersenyum licik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin dan Yixing yang sama-sama terkejut tak percaya, tak jauh beda dengan saudara dan kerabat Joonmyeon. Gebrakan di meja itu terdengar pilu, yang pelakunya tak lain ialah Kim Yixing.

"Apa-apaan ini? Pasti ada kesalahan! Ya, pasti ada kesalahan dalam surat wasiat itu!"

Yixing terus bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun Jungshik berdalih dan memasang wajah tak berdosa—andalannya. Entah ke mana hidungnya yang berkerut jika melakukan kebohongan itu— "Aku hanya mengumumkannya saja." tukasnya nyaris tak ada beban. Membuat Yixing benar-benar tak percaya. "Cepat kemari, pengacara Hwang!"

—sepertinya nyonya besar Kim itu akan membicarakan sesuatu serius menyangkut Minseok.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar gerbang rumah besar Joonmyeon, Geunsuk, asisten jaksa Kwon menerobos masuk dan terang-terangan mengeluarkan surat penangkapan bagi Kim Yixing karena telah _membunuh_ suaminya sendiri.

Yixing yang saat itu baru akan menarik tangan Jungshik menuju balik tembok lantas panik. Ia beralih memegang tangan Jongin.

Minseok terus saja mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak berhenti berusaha melepas tangan ibunya dari para petugas kejaksaan, ia terus berteriak: _"Eomma, Eomma, Eomma!"_ namun mobil kejaksaan telah lebih dulu membawa sosok Yixing pergi. Jongin pun menatap nanar kepergian ibunya.

_Ini benar-benar direkayasa!_

"Ah. Ya!"

Kata-kata itu seolah menyihir semua penghuni ruang itu menatapnya. Minseok yang kini menyeringai penuh kepuasan.

"Kalian semua dengar sendiri, bukan? Presdir mewariskan harta kekayaannya padaku seorang!"

Minseok melepas _heels-_nya, posisinya kini berada di atas angin. Ia pun meminta Jungshik untuk segera mempercepat proses, setidaknya _bersihkan_ rumah ini dahulu.

"Jadi… segera cabut dari tempat ini kumohon. Aku akan melakukan beberapa penyegaran untuk rumah tua ini~"

Saudara-saudara Joonmyeon ingin marah. Bisa saja mereka melompat menghambur ke Minseok dan menjambak rambut wanita itu tapi alih-alih melakukannya, mereka hanya dapat menahan kekesalan.

Mereka menatap kesal Minseoek yang keluar dengan langkah congkak.

.

.

Seringai itu terukir jelas di wajah Minseok. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongin ketika akan pergi.

Jongin melihat dengan penuh kebencian pada wanita di depannya. Dan Minseok pun menepuk kepala Jongin beberapa kali. "Dan untukmu, bocah… segera persiapkan kepindahanmu, mengerti?"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, anak laki-laki itu berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Not Fair

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

**.**

Remake dari drakor berjudul _'Incarnation of Money'_. Film ini sepenuhnya milik Yoo In Sik, dan fanfiksi ini milik saya.

**.**

**Main Pair: **_Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan_

**Main Cast: **_Other EXO members_

**Genre: **_Melodrama, Romance; lil mystery_

**.**

**===Warns===**

YAOI. Out of Character. Alternate Universe. Typo, dll.

Tak suka pairing atau plot? Cukup klik tanda silang merah…

Bash dan flame boleh, tapi dengan kata-kata yang _sopan_.

.

.

**Chapter 4 (Not Fair)**

Sepeninggal Minseok dari rumah besar itu, keadannya masih tak jauh beda. Masih sama gerah dan mereka tak henti memaki.

Mereka pikir, sepicik apa pemikiran wanita jalang bernama Minseok itu hingga ia berani sekali berkata lancang, apalagi mereka melihat dengan jelas raut tak percayanya Jongin ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Mereka menghambur, mengecek dan menanyakan keadaan anak itu. Jongin hanya menggeleng lemah seraya bergumam tentang ayah ibunya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, belum selang beberapa lama Joonmyeon ditanam di tanah basah pemakaman itu, ibunya ditarik juga untuk dirumahkan. Betul-betul gila. Tidak adil.

.

.

Salah seorang saudara kandung—adik Joonmyeon yang sangat geram melihat kekacauan aneh ini langsung menyentak dengan nada yang keras. Ia menuduh Hwang Jungshik menipulasi isi surat wasiat kakaknya.

Mana mungkin Joonmyeon dengan bodohnya memberi seluruh kuasa atas hak yang mestinya ada pada Jongin—sang pewaris sah—serta Yixing selaku istri tunggalnya, kini ada pada Minseok. Yang bukan siapa-siapa!

Hei, mereka saja baru tahu bila Presdir itu punya _affair _di belakang dengan sang artis cantik yang tengah melejit namanya. Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Dengan seringai yang tidak biasa, Jungshik meminta mereka untuk melihatnya sendiri, surat wasiat itu telah disahkan oleh pengacara. Dilegalisir dengan cap asli milik Presdir. Apanya yang direkayasa?

Dan mereka melihatnya dan memastikan sendiri, semua harta Joonmyeon memang diserahkan pada Kim Minseok. Mereka mengeluh kenapa Yixing yang malah membunuh kakak mereka sendiri.

Uang. Uang. Uang.

Seperti tiada bahasan lain yang lebih penting. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tak berpikir lebih jauh tentang Yixing yang tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan itu. Mereka bukannya memikirkan cara untuk membantu iparnya lepas dari jerat polisi, namun mereka terus saja meributkan harta warisan.

.

.

Jongin yang saat itu tengah duduk lemas tiba-tiba berteriak, "Kapan mulut kalian diam? Kalian tidak mau berhenti? _Eomma-_ku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!"

"Benarkah?" guraunya.

Adik Joonmyeon mengejek Jongin yang ia nilai hanya membela ibunya.

Jongin langsung berteriak lebih marah meminta mereka meninggalkan rumah ini. "PERGI! KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK, SIALAN. PERGI DAN JANGAN BERANI KEMBALI LAGI!"

Mereka pergi dengan kesal sambil menggerutu, tak lupa membawa kembali hadiah yang mereka bawa.

Heh, jadi hadiah itu hanya akan diberi jika bagian warisan mereka juga diberi, begitu?

.

.

.

Jungshik sedang memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Jongin, secara diam-diam. "Jongin-_ah._ Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil sendiri uangmu di _bank_. Jika kau sangat membutuhkannya... ambillah." Ia menyodorkan lembaran bernilai besar yang berharga banyak itu.

Jongin tak menggubris, bahkan buruknya anak itu tak memandang Jungshik. Ia yang biasanya akan ceria, dengan wajah dingin, ia pergi meninggalkan Jungshik, menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Sepertinya ia harus tidur untuk membersihkan pikiran.

.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, Yixing yang seorang diri duduk menunggu dengan gelisah. Jongdae pun datang ke sana, sebagai pengacara yang akan membela Yixing.

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya duduk dekat Nyonya Kim itu. "Kurasa, aku tahu siapa pria lain yang dicintai Kim Minseok-_ssi_."

Wajah Yixing langsung syok. Ia pias dengan mata terbelalak. "Siapa? Siapa pria itu?"

"Pengacara Hwang Jungshik. Saat aku memikirkannya sekarang, kurasa aku sudah dimanfaatkan oleh kepicikannya. Apa kau tahu orang macam apa Presdir Kim Joonmyeon itu? Dia tidak akan pernah memberikan harta warisannya pada orang asing. Dan Hwang Jungshik pasti yang bertanggungjawab karena memanipulasi isi surat wasiatnya." jawabnya tanpa ragu, seperti sudah dipikirkan jauh hari.

Yixing mengurut dada, merasa lega. Ia sudah tahu kata kunci kasus ini. _Tapi benarkah?_

"Bisa saja itu terjadi." Yixing membalas pelan. Lalu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan bisa saja terjadi. Tapi itu memang sudah terjadi! Cari tahu dulu siapa pacar gelap Kim Minseok. Jika kau menyelidiki prosedur pengesahannya, kau pasti akan menemukan fakta kalau surat wasiatnya dimanipulasi. Jika kau menemukan kedua fakta itu, maka kau bisa menangkap pembunuhnya. Aku benar-benar gemas dengan ini."

Jongdae mengangguk patuh. "Saya mengerti, Nyonya."

.

.

.

Siang itu, sidang kasus pembunuhan Kim Joonmyeon kembali dibuka.

Yixing yang berkeringat dingin, duduk di kursi terdakwa. Terdengar suara jaksa Kwon yang mengumunkan hasil otopsi jenazah sang Presdir. Isi analisisnya:

"Pada jaringan dalam organ korban ditemukan _tetrodotoxin _dalam jumlah besar." Jaksa Kwon mengalihkan atensi, mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pada Yixing yang tampak tenang dari luar. "Apa ini obat rematik yang biasa kau konsumsi?"

Yixing mengangguk membenarkan karena memang.

Jaksa Kwon melanjutkan "_Tetrodotoxin_, yang bisa sangat fatal bagi tubuh manusia. Jika disalahgunakan atau salah pakai, itu terkandung dalam obat rematik ini."

Jongdae lalu cepat berdiri mengajukan keberatan, "Terdakwa mengonsumsi obat rematik itu sesuai petunjuk dokter. Itu saja. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan barang bukti kalau terdakwa melakukan pembunuhan."

Hakim meminta Jaksa Kwon mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Yixing kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Apakah Anda, terdakwa tahu kalau almarhum Kim Joonmyeon, memberikan seluruh kekayaannya pada wanita simpanannya?"

Yixing menjawab terbata, "A—Aku tahu setelah surat wasiatnya dibacakan."

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun sebelumnya." Ia menggumam-gumam.

Yixing terdiam, melihat ke arah Jongdae, dan melihat laki-laki itu seolah menjawab: "Benar."

.

.

Jaksa Kwon menunjukkan kaset rekaman yang berisi percakapan terdakwa Kim Yixing dengan pengacara Kim Joonmyeon yang direkam jauh sebelum surat wasiat itu dibacakan olehnya.

Jaksa Kwon memutar kaset yang ia pegang, para hadirin yang berada di ruang sidang mendengarkan suara Yixing yang telah terekam dalam kaset itu. Dan Yixing tentu saja syok mendengarkan suaranya sendiri. Suara percakapannya dengan Jungshik tempo lalu. Tentang surat wasiat itu. padahal sebetulnya ia tidak mengerti.

Bibirnya bergetar melihat Jongdae, ia menatap seolah meminta tolong padanya.

Ia menangis dan tak pernah menyangka perkataannya waktu itu bisa menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya. Juga dengan Jongdae, seperti tak ada bedanya dengan Yixing, ia memasang wajah terkejut. Di deretan kursi belakang Hwang Jungshik memasang wajah menyebalkan. Benar-benar buaya.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon mematikan _tape recorder_ yang dipegangnya, ia mengatakan rekaman ini jelas berisi motif terdakwa untuk membunuh, dan obat rematik yang mengandung _tetrodotoxin_ itu akan diserahkan sebagai barang bukti.

Ia melonjak. Jongdae mengajukan keberatannya.

"Fakta kalau rekaman itu direkam sebelum adanya pembacaan surat wasiat, bagaimana kau akan membuktikannya?"

"Ya? Tentu aku akan menghadirkan pengacara Hwang Jungshik sebagai saksi." tutur Jaksa Kwon santai. Ia rasa kali ini siding akan ia menangkan dengan mudah.

.

.

Yixing tentu saja terkejut bukan main, ia menoleh ke deretan kursi belakang tempat Jungshik sekarang berada. Menatap marah pada pengacara pengkhianat itu.

Ia, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dari tempat duduknya, dan mencengkram kuat jas Jungshik.

"Kau merencanakan semuanya! Kau juga yang mengubah surat wasiatnya! Kau bekerjasama dengan Kim Minseok pelacur itu agar aku yang dituduh bertanggungjawab atas kasus pembunuhan ini! Mengakulah! Mengakulah kalau kau membunuhnya!" teriaknya kencang, mengisi hening ruang sidang.

Yixing berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila kehabisan pengaruh bius.

.

.

Para petugas menarik Yixing menjauh.

Di tempatnya Jongdae tercekat, ia bahkan terkejut dan tak menyangka Yixing akan bertindak seperti itu.

Hakim memutuskan sidang akan ditunda sebentar lamanya.

Wanita itu sudah tidak jelas lagi bagaimana rona fisiknya. Ia terus meronta dan berteriak, "Hwang Jungshik brengsek, kaulah yang melakukan semua itu! Lepaskan aku! Hwang Jungshik! Hwang Jungshik!"

.

.

Hwang Jungshik terdiam terpaku di tempatnya, tapi itu hanya akting beberapa detik. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan bangga.

Jaksa Kwon tersenyum sinis menatap Jongdae yang memasang wajah lemas. Dari wajahnya, ia dapat menebak jika jaksa Kwon sangat yakin akan memenangkan persidangan kali ini.

.

.

.

Jongdae datang menemui Yixing di ruangan tunggu. Yixing bertanya padanya, "Apakah kau sudah menemukan pacar rahasia Minseok?"

Jongdae menggeleng sekali. "Sayang sekali, orang itu bukan Jungshik, pengesahan surat wasiat telah sesuai dengan prosedur, Nyonya. Tidak dapat dibantah lagi."

Kali ini Yixing yang menggeleng. Ia merasa amat yakin dengan pemikirannya, "Tolonglah kau memeriksanya sekali lagi dengan lebih cermat…"

"Saat ini sangatlah sulit untuk membuktikan Anda tidak bersalah, Nyonya." Ia beralih menatap Yixing, menawarkan pilihan terbaik bagi Yixing saat itu: "Anda lebih baik masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Mengapa Jongdae bilang begitu karena Yixing tak akan mampu bila di penjara. Dan mengenai rumah sakit jiwa, hal itu sangat mungkin karena Yixing memiliki riwayat depresi. Tepatnya dulu, saat ia baru-baru mengetahui perselingkuhan suaminya dengan Minseok.

.

.

Yixing terus menolak. Ia tak mau mengakui pembunuhan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Jongdae yang mengetahui kelemahan Yixing, segera menyinggung masalah Jongin. "Berapa lama lagi Anda akan meninggalkan Jonginnie sendirian? Mengurangi waktu hukuman Anda adalah prioritas utama, Nyonya. Ini hal terakhir yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Jongin."

Yixing terduduk lemas, matanya berkaca-kaca memikirkan nasib anaknya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka masuk ruang meja hijau. Dan sekarang ini sidang kembali dibuka, Jongin tengah menatap sedih ibunya.

Hakim membacakan hasil keputusan sidang:

"Terdakwa Kim Yixing dihukum karena membunuh suaminya karena kekayaannya. Tapi selama semua proses persidangan, dia terus berbohong dan tidak menunjukkan sikap bersalah maupun mengendalikan diri. Jadi, pengadilan merasa perlu meningkatkan tanda bahaya dalam melawan materialisme dan sifat yang salah karena menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Jadi, sidang ditutup sesuai dengan pasal 250, Bab 1 dari KUHP, pengadilan memutuskan hukuman kurungan selama 12 tahun penjara."

.

.

Yixing langsung terduduk, badannya lemas mendengar vonis bersalah dirinya. Oh Tuhan, sebegitu beratnya? Dari mana vonis itu berasal? Ia hanya dituduh!

Jongin memeluk ibunya sambil menangis sedih, "_Eomma, Eomma._" Ia berusaha dengan susah payah menyentuh ibunya yang dibawa pergi petugas. Beberapa orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menatap anak kecil itu iba.

Tak beda jauh dengan Jongin, Yixing berurai airmata. Ia pun menangis pilu melihat wajah putra kesayangannya. "Jonginnie, Jonginnie."

.

.

Jongin berdiri, melepas genggaman tangan Yixing yang erat pada anaknya itu, dan memeluknya. Suara tangis keduanya semakin nyaring. Tangan Jongdae menghempas, melayang di udara berusaha mengapai Yixing yang dibawa pergi menjauh oleh petugas.

Hari itu semuanya sedih. Seperti menyaksikan drama perpisahan paksa antara ibu dengan anaknya.

Bahkan wanita jahat seperti Minseok pun turut menangis melihat perpisahan Yixing dan Jongin.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja terdakwa, Jongdae memperhatikan Minseok sedang menghapus airmatanya susah payah. Sebenarnya Minseok sangat sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan _kekasihnya_, namun untuk menjaga semuanya terlihat baik, ia bersikap biasa saja dan tersenyum pada Jongdae.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang dengan lemas dan wajah menunduk. Dan ia dibuat terkejut saat melihat beberapa pekerja mengangkut barang-barang dari rumahnya ke truk barang.

Ia buru-buru berlari melihat pria besar yang merapihkan peralatannya itu.

Jongin merebut kotak yang dipegang salah satu pekerja. "Siapa kau?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang lain?"

Tiba-tiba tanpa disengaja, bingkai foto Jongin bersama kedua orangtuanya jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

Dari dalam, seorang pria bertato keluar. "Rumah ini telah dijual pada seseorang." jelasnya singkat melihat ada anak kecil yang berusaha memperlambat kerja kawan-kawannya.

Jongin makin panik, ia bertanya, "Dijual? Pada siapa?" suaranya hampir berteriak kaget.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, nak. Barang-barang di rumah ini kami yang akan mengurusnya, hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui. Maaf, kami harus cepat-cepat." Pria itu menjawab sambil menyuruh para pekerja melakukan tugas mereka dengan cepat.

Jongin terpaku diam di tempatnya, ia memandang sedih bingkai foto yang pecah di lantai.

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu di luar gedung SBC selama berjam-jam. Anak laki-laki tampan itu ingin menemui wartwan yang datang ke rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan ia memasang tampang masa bodohnya, ia tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang menembus kulitnya. Namun, hingga larut malam, wartawan yang ingin ia cari tak jua kunjung kelihatan.

Jongin akhirnya tertidur dan menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan selembar plastik. Tak lama kemudian, petugas keamanan membangunkan Jongin. Tepat pada saat itu wartawan yang ia cari kembali dari perjalanannya…

.

.

Jongin menghampiri wartawan Goho, ia bertanya. "Anda mengenalku bukan? Anda datang ke rumah kami sebelumnya."

Wartawan Goho membulatkan mulut. Ya, ia mengenali Jongin sebagai putra Presdir Kim Joonmyeon. Wartawan itu menarik Jongin ke dalam. Mereka berbicara di dalam kantor.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, dengan beruntut Jongin menceritakan harta warisan ayahnya yang jatuh ke tangan Minseok.

"Apa?" Wartawan Goho terkejut tak percaya menganggap ayah Jongin pasti mengalami _demensia_. "Mungkin saja, _Ahjussi_." Jongin berpendapat hal itu bisa saja terjadi, jika seseorang telah merencanakan sebelumnya.

.

.

Jongin menyinggung perkataan wartawan Goho beberapa waktu lalu tentang kekasih gelap Minseok.

"Aku hanya mengingat wajahnya, tanpa mengenali siapa nama pria itu…" jawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wartawan Goho berpikir ini adalah peluang bagi karirnya, "Kalau kau tetap memaksaku, nak. Aku bersedia membantumu memecahkan rahasia teka-teki kekasih gelap Nona Minseok itu." Ia memberikan kartu namanya pada Jongin, "Jika ada sesuatu muncul cepat hubungi aku. Kau akan membantuku saat aku menulis beritaku, kan!" terangnya begitu semangat.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _gomawo_, _Ahjussi_." jawab Jongin tersenyum senang menemukan harapan baru.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Jongin memberanikan diri mengunjungi ibunya. Yixing merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih karena hanya bisa melihat wajah Jongin dari balik kaca yang memisahkan mereka.

Yixing mengerat permukaan kaca yang memisahkan mereka. "Biar kulihat wajah putraku. Kau pasti kesulitan, kan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau jangan telat makan, ya." ucapnya perhatian, diselingi nada getir.

Jongin bergetar namun tetap menyembunyikan kesedihannya, ia bersikap ceria seperti biasa. "Jika _Eomma_ ingin tahu yang kulakukan. Saat aku bangun pagi aku makan sarapan yang dibuatkan _Ahjumma_. Aku berlatih _golf_. Aku les Bahasa Inggris. Jika ada sisa waktu, aku sedikit memikirkan ibuku. Hanya sedikit…" katanya berbohong di akhir.

Yixing menangis, ia tahu kalau putranya tengah berbohong demi menyenangkan dirinya.

"Kenapa_ Eomma _menangis lagi? Apa _Eomma_ sedih. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yixing tersenyum miris dengan pipi dibasahi airmata. "_Ahjumma _datang tadi pagi ke sini, kudengar rumah kita di jual, hmm?"

Jongin tertawa lebar, sangat hambar. Ketahuan. "Ah, ah begitu. _Eomma _seharusnya memberitahuku kalau _Eomma _sudah tahu. Kebohonganku jadi sia-sia, deh. Oh, ini aneh."

"Jongin, tinggallah dengan adik ayahmu untuk beberapa waktu, dengan _Ahjumma_ atau Woojon _Ahjussi_…"

Jongin mengibaskan tangan. Anak laki-laki itu meminta ibunya untuk tidak khawatir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi khawatirkan saja diri _Eomma_. Apa _Eomma_ mau melihat ototku?" Jongin mengepalkan tangan, memperlihatkan otot lengannya. Yixing sedikit tertawa, namun tetap saja kesedihan yang lebih kentara terlihat. "Lihat, aku sangat kuat, kan?"

Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "_Eomma _tunggulah di sini sebentar lagi. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini. Aku akan menangkap pembunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan membalas dendam kita untuk _Appa_. Aku juga akan memulihkan nama baik _Eomma_. Oke?"

.

.

Yixing meletakkan tangannya ke kaca, ia menangis. "Maafkan _Eomma,_ Jongin, ibumu merasa sangat menyesal, maafkan _Eomma._"

Tangan Jongin mengepal. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menahan air matanya, namun kali ini telak menetes. "Lihat… _Eomma_ menangis lagi…"

"Maaf… maafkan _Eomma._" Yixing meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Jongin pun memandang sedih ibunya.

.

.

.

Jongin menekan bel pintu rumah pamannya dengan ragu-ragu. Istri pamannya—bibinya terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

Wanita cantik istri pamannya itu menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin. Pamannya menyuruh Jongin untuk makan.

Ia bertanya maksud kedatangan Jongin ke mari untuk apa.

"_Eomma_ bilang agar aku kerumah pamanku!" jawab Jongin dengan takut-takut. Ia melirik wajah pamannya dengan segan.

Pamannya tertawa, dibuat. "Pamanmu? Kau bilang pamanmu?" Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat, seolah-olah ada hal susah yang ditahan. Seperti beban saja. "Jongin. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahmu sewaktu dia masih hidup?" Ditatapnya Jongin begitu dalam. "Saudara dan orangtua mereka hanya bisa menjadi keluarga saat mereka berada pada tingkatan yang sama. Dan kau menemuiku sekarang setelah kehilangan semuanya, lalu apa? Cepat habiskan saja semua makanamu sebelum pergi. Juga temui ibumu dan bilang—"

Trak!

Dentingan keras terdengar menghantam meja kecil kayu itu. Jongin membanting sendoknya, "Maaf mengganggumu, _Ahjussi_." Ia permisi pergi tanpa menyentuh makanan di depannya.

Pamannya berteriak. Memanggil anak itu namun Jongin tak berbalik sama sekali.

"Bukankah kubilang habiskan dulu makanamu sebelum pergi?" Pria itu tak menyangka, bahkan di usia Jongin yang masih muda, ia sudah berani dan mewarisi sifat keras kepala ayahnya.

.

.

.

Wartawan Goho mendatangi studio pemotretan Minseok. Terlihat dari matanya, Minseok menolak wawancara karena ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

Sementara itu, di luar, Jongdae menunggu Minseok di dalam mobilnya, ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang menanyakan keberadaan Jongin—putra pewaris kaya, yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

Jongdae melihat Minseok sedang berbincang santai bersama wartawan Goho. Ia keluar dari mobil.

Seolah mengetahui ada yang ingin dikorek wartawan di depannya itu, ia mendehem. Minseok berakting menganggap Jongdae sebagai sopirnya. Tapi sayangnya, Jongdae tak suka dilecehkan. Jongdae sedang tak ingin berpura-pura.

Ia menyapa wartawan Goho dengan ramah, "Lama tidak bertemu, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Ya…" Wartawan Goho langsung segera mengenali wajah Jongdae. "Kau merawat kameraku dengan baik, bukan?"

Minseok tercekat melihat keduanya kelihatan akrab. Lalu Jongdae mengajak wartawan Goho untuk pergi dan minum bersama di suatu tempat.

.

.

Jongin kini berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Ia yang biasa hidup enak dengan nyaman. Ditemani banyak pembantu dan sopir. Sekarang, berbeda jauh. Ia meringis pilu.

Tak punya tempat tinggal, kesepian, kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Jongin lalu berhenti. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah makan, melihat seorang ibu yang memberi memberi makanan kepada kedua anaknya. Jongin melihat dengan pandangan sedih. Kira-kira… tak jauh dengan nasibnya kini.

.

.

Jongdae menuangkan minuman untuk wartawan Goho. Tak ada percakapan, tapi itu sudah cukup menggambarkan wartawan Goho yang bersedia bekerja sama dan _berdamai_ dengan Jongdae. Sudah tentu, Jongin pastinya akan memberikan imbalan uang yang tidak sedikit, mengingat harta warisan Kim Joonmyeon yang tak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan. Oh, ini mulai terbongkar…

.

.

.

Jongin mengedor pintu apartemen Jongdae keras-keras. "_Hyung_... Jongdae _Hyung_. Buka pintunya, Jongdae _Hyung_." Namun ia hanya bisa gigit jari. Meski berkali-kali ia memanggil nama pemilik rumah, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Alhasil, Jongin duduk meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu. Ia mengelus foto kedua orang tuanya, jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi saat ayahnya membawa ia pergi ke suatu tempat rahasia—

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia sekarang akan mengajak Jongin, anaknya, untuk pergi ke suatu tempat rahasia. Jongin tertidur di dalam mobil karena kelelahan dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

Beberapa saat, Joonmyeon menyuruh Jongin untuk membuka matanya, anak itu menguap lebar.

Joonmyeon membalik badan Jongin dan menyuruhnya menutup mata saat ia memasukkan kode lemari besi yang ada di hadapannya.

Pintu itu terbuka begitu tombol terakhir ditekan. Dan mata Jongin melebar, ia terpana melihat tumpukan uang yang luar biasa banyak tersaji di hadapannya. Berbagai barang berharga juga tersimpan di dalamnya.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengambil segepok uang, menyerahkannya pada anaknya. "Coba kau pegang dan rasakan…" suruhnya.

Jongin mengatup mulut. "Aku tak pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini!" serunya.

Joonmyeon mengatakan dengan sambil tertawa, "Ini bukanlah uang, melainkan Dewa, dan aku menyebut tempat ini sebagai Kuil Suci Tuhan." Jongdae makin terbelalak. "Tak ada pemintaan yang mustahil selama kau memiliki uang ini…" tambahnya.

.

.

Joonmyeon bercerita saat dirinya seumur Jongin dulu, ia pergi dari Busan dengan membawa uang 30 _dollars_. Tapi ada seorang pencuri mengambil dompetnya. Saat itu ia menyadari, meski ia memiliki uang, bukan berarti ia adalah pemiliknya.

Namun yang betul adalah salah. Yang salah memang betul. Sebab, kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada masuk akalnya: pemilik uang yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang memperolehnya, tetapi orang yang menghabiskannya.

Joonmyeon bilang pada Jongin. "Aku selalu merasa gemetar setiap kali memakai uang, meski itu hanya 10 _dollars_." Ia menatap mata anaknya dengan dalam. "Jadi, kau jangan terperdaya. Kita semua merasa akan meninggal tanpa memakai uang sepeser pun."

Jadi Jongin dibuat bingung. Lalu untuk apa ayahnya itu mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini, namun ia mengerti ketika Joonmyeon menjelaskan jika uang-uang yang diperolehnya dalam hidup, tak lain Jongin, tak masalah di masa depan putranya akan menjadi Presdir atau _Chaebol_ sekalipun. Dan Jongin bisa dengan bebas memakai semua uang ini.

"Kau mengerti maksud_ Appa,_ Jongin?" tanya Joonmyeon. Jongin tersenyum, "Ya, _Appa_."

.

.

Joonmyeon mengambil uang koin yang tersimpan di dalam kotak paling kecil, memberikannya pada Jongin. "Ini, simpan ini sebagai jimat. Uang ini akan lebih menakutkan daripada hantu. Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik, ok?"

Walau bingung akan maksud ayahnya yang berbelit dan saling tak sinkron, Jongin tetap menerimanya. Ia tersenyum sembari memutar kedua sisi koin yang bergambar berlawanan.

Satu sisi bergambar _angel_, tapi di sisi lainya bergambar_ devil_.

—melambangkan sifat manusia yang berlawanan…

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Ini chap 4 DELM,, ya. Hope u likit!

Az ga ngomong panjang panjang deh #kayanya# hmm,, masalah siders yg ada dinotes Az kemarin,, sekarang Az gamau mikirin banget, lah. Misal banyak yg ganinggal review,, iklasin aja deh..mungkin DELM emang jarang yg mau baca.. Az pikir,, kalo setia diikutin aja biarpun sedikit tp ttp senang :)

Jangan kira Az tulis tiap chap kependekkan,,ya ato pablis kelamaan, ya. 3000k+ loh ini..

Oya,, pingin kasitau.. berhubung FF in konfliknya berat,, Az minta readers nikmatin aja plot yg Az kasih, ok. Mungkin DELM bakal kelar lama,, sampe chap 20lebih bisajadi..soalnya Az gabisa cepettin alurnya,, nanti yg ada efek tragedynya kurang ngena.

Az pinginnya sih pablis tiap hari,,cuma ya itu,,bukan gamau tp gabisa. Jadi maaf bgt, jarak Az apdet chap baru kira2 3-5harian dr chap sebelumnya. Az bakal makasih banget kalo readers sabar..

Ydh, gt aja.. thx to: **SummerSehun, nafira el salsabila, HyunRa** udah bikin Az mikir ulang buat ga ngapus DELM.

Last,, luv ya all!


	5. Chapter 5: Password

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**main pair: Sehun, Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**rating: T (PG-15)**

**.**

**.**

**genre: bitteromance, family, tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**warns:**

_**Adaptasi dari "Incarnation of Money"**_

**.**

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

**.**

.

.

.

**And please.. I wanna u better go out if dislike something that should be mentioned here. If don't like YAOI, typo, EXO, or anything followed; I'm so thanked to u if u don't read these FF**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 (Password (You Know the Single Key))**

Pemuda tampan itu pulang dengan langkah gontai. Setelah seharian ini harap-harap cemas dengan seluruh hasil negosiasinya dengan si wartawan haus berita—dan ketenaran, ia merasa dirinya amat lelah dan ingin segera ambil pembaringan di kasur empuk itu.

Jongdae melirik-lirik ketika ia melewati kompleks apartemen sederhananya. Sepertinya seluruh tetangga—para penghuni wilayah sini sudah memasuki masa hibernasi harinya. Terlihat dari lampu-lampu jalan dan taman yang telah meredup, mati tanpa menyisakan cahaya.

Jadi ia berjalan sendiri, menyusuri rute yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Tentu saja, ke rumahnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongdae yang telah sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, seketika dibuat kaget ketika ia melihat Jongin yang tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya.

.

.

Setelah membangunkan dan mengajak anak itu masuk ke dalam, Jongdae memasak mie _ramyun_. Hanya semangkuk tentu, sebab Jongdae sudah terlalu kenyang dengan _jamuannya _tadi siang.

Ia melihat Jongin makan dengan begitu lahap, anak laki-laki itu menyeruput kuahnya sambil menahan panas di mulut. Terus diperhatikannya cara Jongin makan.

Aneh, anak itu terlihat begitu kelaparan. Apa dia tidak diberi makan?

Oh, tapi ralat—memang Jongin tak makan apa-apa selain menghirup angin kosong sejak seharian kemarin.

Ingat ketika dia pergi dari rumah pamannya tanpa menyentuh makanan sama sekali?

.

.

Jongin yang telah selesai dengan acara mari-mengeyangkan-perut itu mengalihkan atensi pada Jongdae.

Sosok yang lebih tua hanya mengerutkan alis tanda heran dengan isyarat Jongin. "Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau habis dari mana, _Hyung? _Mengapa segini larut baru pulang?" Anak itu bertanya balik tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh." Jongdae mengangguk paham, "Aku barusan bertemu dengan wartawan SBC yang mengetahui kekasih gelap Nona Kim Minseok." balasnya acuh.

Alhasil Jongin terkejut. "Benarkah?" Jongdae mengangguk lagi, "Dia bilang akan membantuku," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Jongin mengernyit tak paham, "Maksud _Hyung _bagaimana?"

Jongdae tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku rasa ini berita bagus dan akan sangat membantu mereka untuk mempersiapkan banding terhadap vonis yang telah mereka jatuhkan pada ibumu,"

.

.

Saat itu Jongin tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membaringkan diri di lantai apartemen Jongdae yang tak begitu mewah. Tubuhnya separuh telah terbalut selimut cukup tebal. Jongdae duduk menyandar pada sofa di sampingnya.

"Dengar aku baik-baik,_ Hyung_. Aku pasti akan menangkap pembunuh _Appa_ yang sebenarnya yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh jaksa." ucapnya amat bahagia.

Jongdae hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman, meski terkadang dadanya terasa menyelekit ketika anak laki-laki beranjak dewasa itu mengungkit tentang pembunuhan sang Presdir kaya tempo lalu.

Jongdae menawarkan diri untuk memasak mie _ramyun _untuknya lagi, namun Jongin menolak. Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan semangkuk penuh yang tadi ia lahap habis.

.

.

.

Ponsel Jongdae tiba-tiba berdering, di layarnya tertera dengan jelas jika panggilan itu berasal dari Hwang Jungshik—si pengacara pengkhianat. Ia dengan cepat bertanya bagaimana rencana makan siang dan _konsiliasi _dengan wartawan itu, ketika Jongdae usai menekan tombol jawab dengan ibu jarinya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik." ujar Jongdae menyahut. Laki-laki itu mengatakannya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tidur-tiduran. Dari seberang sana tempatnya menelepon, Jungshik ada menyinggung tentang Jongin.

"Apa dia belum mengerti?"

Mengerti apa, huh?

.

.

Jongdae sontak berdiri, ia menyuruh Jongin untuk segera masuk alam tidur. Sementara laki-laki itu sendiri berbicara di telepon dengan sambil membelakangi Jongin. Namun Jongin keras kepala, ia hanya pura-pura tidur dan tetap terjaga.

Dapat didengarnya samar, Jongdae tengah bicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan Pengacara.

_Siapa?_

_Hwang _Ahjussi _kah?_

.

.

"Saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan Jongin," ucap Jongdae dengan alis menaut kesal. Pengacara Hwang bertanya seperti menginterogasinya.

"Anak itu yang datang sendiri kepadaku." katanya lagi. Dan sedikit banyak Jongdae mulai merenungkan semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Jongin. Mungkin sedikit perasaan bersalah ada menyelinap dalam relungnya. Entah?

.

.

Jongin telah menyelesaikan acara menguping diam-diamnya, ia langsung berdiri mencari tisu untuk menyisih. Ya, sepertinya Jongin terkena flu karena terlalu banyak berdiam diri di luar.

Tanpa sengaja anak laki-laki itu menjatuhkan buku. Ia meraihnya segera, dan mengerjap ketika sadar bila di dalamnya terselip sebuah foto.

Jongin tampak sangat tercekat beribu kali lipat saat ia melihat foto Jongdae bersama dengan Minseok. Tampak akrab sekali, bahkan mereka di foto itu terlihat sangat intim—dan mesra.

Apa?

Apa gerangan yang terjadi sejujurnya?

Jongdae yang belum habis terkejut melihat foto di tangannya, lalu sigap memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

.

.

Belum habis tanda tanya di kepala Jongin, tiba-tiba telepon rumah Jongdae berdering begitu nyaring.

Jongdae mendekat ke sana—telepon rumah—dengan ragu-ragu. Antara ingin mengangkat, tapi ia takut dibilang lancang. Tapi…, kan dia bermaksud membantu Jongdae sedikit dengan mengangkat telepon itu. Kali-kali saa itu telepon penting?

Sebab Jongdae sendiri kini seperti tak menyadari jerit telepon rumah itu, terlihat dari ia yang makin menenggelamkan diri dengan pembicaraan yang Jongin kira lawannya adalah Pengacara Hwang Jungshik.

.

.

Ia ragu-ragu, lalu memberanikan diri mengangkatnya.

Dan merasa kenal dengan gaya dan nada suara sosok di sana. Itu… terdengar seperti suara Kim Minseok?

"Kenapa kau bicara sangat lama di ponselmu?!"

Detik itu juga Jongin benar-benar syok, ia memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Jongdae yang membelakangi dirinya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, ia memilih untuk hanya mendengarkan suara Kim Minseok yang terus-terusan memanggil nama Jongdae dengan suara agak sebal.

Setelah beberapa lama suara wanita itu tak terdengar lagi, Jongin menutup telepon.

.

.

Jongdae baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jungshik, ia segera berbalik dan tidak melihat Jongin di ruang tamunya. Ia bingung. Bukankah anak itu sudah tidur tadi?

Jongdae memanggil Jongin, berulang-ulang. Ia mengitari seluruh isi apartemennya. Laki-laki itu pun mencari ke dalam kamar mandi, tapi anak yang ia cari sudah tidak ada di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin pergi ke mana? Apa ia sembunyi?

Tak lama kemudian, telepon di apartemen Jongdae berdering lagi, kali ini ia sendiri yang mengangkatnya.

Jongdae mengerang begitu mendengar omelan Minseok menyambutnya dengan berani.

"Beraninya kau menutup teleponku seperti itu!" maki wanita itu dari tempatnya bicara.

Karena merasa ada yang telah terjadi selama durasi ia meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di ruang tamu, Jongdae sangat mengerti 'apa-apa saja' yang telah diketahui Jongin.

Jongdae segera menutup telepon dan mencari Jongin di luar. Mudah-mudahan saja anak itu belum sembunyi terlampau jauh. Karena bila ia melapor ke kantor polisi sekarang, bisa gawat nanti! Bagaimana dengan nasib karir dan orang-orang yang juga terlibat. Bagaimana dengan Minseok nanti?

.

.

.

Jongin kini bersembunyi di balik tembok. Wajahnya takut dan juga cemas. Dari tempatnya berdiri menyembunyikan tubuh, dapat terdengar derap dan langkah kaki dengan tarikan napas agak berat, seperti berlari. Dan Jongin tahu itu pasti Jongdae!

.

.

Jongdae dengan cepat berlari ke arah kanan, saat itulah Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk segera keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju sebuah telepon umum. Tak cukup jauh.

.

.

Ternyata Jongin menghubungi wartawan Giho.

"Aku telah mengetahui siapa pacar gelap Kim Minseok-_ssi _selama ini, _Ahjussi!_"

"_Ha? Siapa memangnya?"_

Jongin mengulum senyum tipis dengan sejuta rahasia terkandung.

"Dan pria itu ternyata tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jongdae, pengacara yang membela ibuku!" ucap anak laki-laki itu bersemangat.

Dari seberang telepon, wartawan Giho pura-pura terkejut, tentu. Ia bersikap biasa dengan bertanya yang tak menimbulkan kecurigaan Jongin.

"_Kau ada di daerah mana sekarang?"_

Jongin agak melirik sekitar ketika menjawab, "Aku berada di lapangan _golf_."

"_Ya sudah, diam di sana dan jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku datang!"_

Wartawan itu meminta si anak laki-laki untuk diam di tempat dan tidak pergi ke mana-mana, sebab ia sendiri akan segera menyusul.

.

.

Tahu-tahu, wartawan pengkhianat itu menghubungi Jongdae.

"_Anak Presdir telah menguak semua kebenarannya! Dia telah mengetahui siapa pacar gelap Minseok yang selama ini dia cari!"_

Wartawan Giho, tak lupa juga memberitahu di mana Jongin tengah berada sekarang. Tak pernuh waktu lama untuk Jongdae mengerti, ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjasama wartawan Giho.

Oh, ini kenyataan apa-apaan?

.

.

Beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempatnya mencari Jongin, Jongdae segera menepikan kakinya di dekat trotoar dan melakukan panggilan cepat bagi Pengacara Hwang.

Begitu menerima teleponnya, tak dapat dielak Jungshik juga mulai cemas.

"_Dia bilang apa, apa dia bilang di mana Jongin?"_

Jongdae gugup juga, "Kau tahu orang yang disewa Kim Joonmyeon yang mati itu? Orang yang melakukan apapun demi uang?" sergahnya terburu-buru.

Jungshik terkejut. Ia yang tengah meminum air saat itu langsung tersedak, batuk-batuk. Dan Jongdae mendengus mengetahui kecerobohan si pengacara.

"_Apa? Lalu…, apa kau merencanakan sedang merencanakan sesuatu sekarang?"_

"Anak itu, tahu banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak dia tahu!"

"_Lantas, apa kau…, apa ka...u akan membunuh anak itu?"_

Dengan senyum sinisnya, Jongdae mencibir.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar Presiden Kim? Dia membesarkan harimau, tidak bersimpati, yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Pengacara Hwang, apa kau juga ingin  
membesarkan orang seperti itu? Kau masih bersikeras mempertahankan anak kecil menyusahkan itu?!"

Ia menimbang-nimbang dengan teliti. Dan Jungshik tampaknya kurang setuju dengan rencana Jongdae yang terkesan gegabah. _"Kau akan menambah sulit rencana ke depan!"_

Jongdae berteriak marah menjawab si pengacara. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, DAEHYUN!"

Daehyun? Siapa?

Jongdae memanggil nama pengacara Hwang Jungshik dengan nama Daehyun, atau mungkin itu nama asli pengacara Hwang Jungshik?

Bisa jadi!

.

.

.

Jongin yang mencari tempat sembunyi lain, terus-terusan memandang foto Jongdae dan Minseok. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat saat kebersamaan dia bersama Jongdae.

Bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukannya layaknya adik sendiri.

Dan bagaimana sikap pemuda itu yang cenderung melindungi dirinya. Membuat Jongin berpikir dengan tidak mengerti.

Mengapa? Mana mungkin Jongdae! Berkali-kali Jongin mau mengelak.

Dari arah depan, cahaya menghantam maniknya yang tak siap. Sebuah mobil datang menghampiri, anak itu segera keluar dari kotak telepon itu, menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Awalnya Jongin mengira itu adalah wartawan Giho.

Saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat terkejut melihat Jongdae yang justru berada di dalam mobil, menatap dingin padanya.

Jongdae dan Jungshik keluar dari mobil. Menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari, lalu berhenti di depan mobil yang berjalan ke arahnya. Empat pria berbadan kokoh, yang tak lain ialah pembunuh bayaran Jongdae keluar dari dalam mobil, mereka menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kejam.

Jongin segera berpikir cepat, dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Orang-orang bengis itu pasti menginginkan nyawanya!

Maka ia segera berlari kencang menghindari para pembunuh bayaran. Mereka mengejar Jongin sambil tak berhenti berteriak menyuruh bocah itu untuk berhenti.

.

.

Jongin menaiki tangga masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan _golf_. Entah dari mana datangnya, tahu-tahu saja Jongdae sudah berada di hadapan dirinya, menghadang jalannya. Tetap bersama para pembunuh bayaran.

.

.

Jongin berhenti, ia terjepit. Tak kehilangan akal, anak laki-laki itu sontak mengambil bak sampah yang ada di dekatnya, ia melemparkannya pada pembunuh bayaran.

Ia yang berhasil meloloskan diri, terus berlari. Hingga sampai ketika Jongin terpojok di lapangan yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Dalam resah, Jongin melihat ada anak tangga, dua orang pekerja bangunan dan juga jaring di bawah.

Dengan badan kecilnya, Jongin akhirnya melompat. Dan ia berhasil masuk ke dalam jala dan turun menggunakan tangga dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jongdae datang mengunjungi Yixing di sel penjaranya. Ia sedikit melupakan masalah si putra Kim yang lolos dari pengejarannya tadi malam.

.

.

Yixing menoleh padanya. Menatap dengan datar. "Apa kau yakin aku bisa bebas karena kesehatanku? Akhir-akhir ini Jongin tidak datang sama sekali!"

"Tolong percayakan semuanya pada saya, Nyonya." Ia menunduk hormat. Jongdae meminta agar Yixing percaya padanya. "Jadi, kapan Nyonya _berkemas ke tempat baru?_"

Yixing tak akan pernah menyesali hal yang baru saja Jongdae tawarkan padanya nya. Masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa merupakan salah satu cara untuk mempercepat masa tahanan.

Lagipula ia mendengar Jongdae telah berjanji akan mencari Kang Seok dan berjanji akan menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri sampai Yixing benar-benar dinyatakan bebas.

Yixing merasa sedikit lega, ia menepuk dada sembari tersenyum. Ia ingin mempercayakan seluruhnya pada laki-laki di depannya ini. "Terimakasih, Jongdae-_ah._"

Terimakasih? Apa Anda yakin, Nyonya?

.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya, Jungshik sudah menanti Jongdae. Saat yang ditunggu akhirnya datang dan duduk tenang, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Segera setelah dokumennya diperjelas, wanita itu akan segera di pindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ia mencibir.

Jungshik banyak menghela napas. "Akhirnya, dia akan hidup sebagai orang gila juga…" Namun tak lama mengatakan hal canggung itu, Jungshik menundukkan kepala, sepertinya ia mulai merasa bersalah dengan ini semua.

Ucapan Jongdae menyadarkannya.

"Dia tidak bisa keluar tanpa persetujuan wali. Dua belas tahun akan berlalu dengan cepat. Apalagi, Jongin sudah tahu rahasia kita."

"Apa Jongin akan datang ke tempat ini?"

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir itu, Jongdae tak menjawab, ia hanya melihat mobil yang berisi pembunuh bayaran yang ia sewa melaju membelah angin. Entahlah, apakah keputusan yang diambilnya ini akan benar atau malah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon sedang mengemasi barangnya, ia mengeluh samar-samar.

"Kehidupan yang menyedihkan! Hanya karena aku punya hutang pribadi, saat teman-temanku mendapat promosi sebagai kepala, aku dipindah ke kantor daerah…"

Tepat ketika jaksa berkacamata itu keluar ruangan, ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Anak itu menghadang. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang ingin Jongin sampaikan padanya, namun jaksa itu bilang ia sama sekali tidak tertarik jika itu menyangkut pengajuan banding. Akhirnya sang jaksa pergi menjauh dari Jongin, menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Jongin yang berhasil mengejar laju mobil jaksa Kwon dan memberhentikannya, langsung terang saja menunjukkan foto Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Apa ini?" tanya jaksa Kwon.

"Kim Jongdae adalah pacar rahasia Minseok. Sekarang pikir saja… apa menurut Anda ayahku akan memberikan seluruh kekayaannya pada Minseok? Mereka. Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, dan Hwang Jungshik, mereka bertiga bekerja sama membunuh ayahku! Mereka mengambil semua kekayaannya dan menuduh ibuku sebagai pembunuhnya. Dan sekarang mereka juga berusaha membunuhku, Tuan!" Jongin memegang lengan jaksa Kwon dengan erat. "Tolong selamatkan aku, Pak Jaksa!" pintanya memelas.

Jaksa Kwon menepuk pundak Jongin dengan taat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nak. Mulai sekarang kau bisa mengandalkanku." ucapnya sembari berlalu. Dalam hati ia merasa agak akan ditonjolkan lagi oleh publik, wah, popularitasnya akan makin menanjak bila kasus ini makin tertemu titik terangnya! Hei, anak itu memang memberi satu demi satu kunci kasus rumitnya! Sangat tak disesalkan!

.

.

.

Minseok kini berada di kolam renang. Ia berendam bersama Jongdae. Wanita itu bahkan dengan susah payah telah membatalkan semua kontrak film demi menikmati liburan singkat bersama Jongdae di sini.

Dan, ya. Dengan semua harta warisan yang ia terima, untuk apa dirinya bersusah payah bermain film?

.

.

Jaksa Kwon menelepon Jongdae, ia mengajak untuk bertemu. Jelas saja Jongdae menolak karena dirinya sedang sibuk—sibuk menikmati liburan dengan Minseok, pasti!

"Jika engkau tidak bersedia menemuiku hari ini, maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" bentak dan maki jaksa Kwon pada Jongdae sebelum memutus telepon.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, karena ia takut ada hal buruk tengah terjadi. Jongdae mengiyakan untuk menemui jaksa Kwon di sebuah restoran China.

Jongdae begitu terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berada di dalam ruangan bersama jaksa Kwon. Wajah Jongdae seketika pucat, pasti karena ia lelah dan juga kedinginan selama beberapa hari ini. Sementara di dalam restoran, jaksa Kwon meminta Jongin untuk menunggu saja di mobil. Jaksa itu melihat beberapa kali Jongin terkantuk. Mungkin ingin tidur?

.

.

Pada saat Jongin berdiri mau ke mobil, ia menatap Jongdae yang berdiri enggan di depan meja yang dipesan jaksa Kwon dengan tatapan berani, matanya banyak berkaca-kaca.

Ditudingnya yang lebih tua. "Bukankah aku memberitahumu? Pembunuh sebenarnya, akan kutangkap dengan tanganku sendiri." Ia mendesis sembari melirik Jongdae yang terus berdiri terpaku di tempatnya

"Duduk dulu, biar kujelaskan." Jaksa Kwon memintanya Jongdae agak rileks. Semua akan dibicarakan baik-baik.

.

.

"Meski aku yang memenangkan sidang, tapi ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. Siapa yang mengirimkan barang bukti? Kenapa Kim Joonmyeon mewariskan kekayaan yang begitu besar pada Kim Minseok? Dan juga siapa pacar rahasia Minseok?" Namun tiba-tiba dengan gerakan tak diinginkan, jaksa Kwon meletakkan selembar foto ke meja. Yang tak lain ialah kata kunci dari kasus ini.

Akar permasalahannya adalah— "Satu foto." ujar jaksa Kwon singkat. Ia melanjut dengan memperjelas, "Semua teka-teki ini bisa selesai karena satu foto…"

.

.

Jaksa Kwon memang tak meminta Jongdae untuk saat itu juga mengakui perbuatannya, toh penyelidikan ulang yang lengkap akan mengungkap semua kebenarannya. Dan juga, ia menjelaskan mengenai perbuatan Jongdae yang sengaja menjebak Yixing menjadi tersangka.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pembelamu kali ini?" tanya jaksa Kwon menyudutkan.

Tapi benar juga.

Siapa yang akan membelanya di persidangan lanjutan masalah ini?

Kim Jongin? Oh, jangan bercanda! Anak itu sudah tahu semua kebenarannya tapi masih akan membela? Memangnya Jongin tak waras?

.

.

Jongdae tetap teguh dan bersikap tenang, ia mengambil teko dan menuangkan minuman ke cangkirnya.

"Almarhum Presdir Kim pernah berkata:_ "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kau punya uang" _ya." Ia meminum tehnya sebentar, dan terdiam sejenak. "Apa 10 juta _dollar_ cukup bagimu?" tawar Jongdae pada jaksa Kwon.

Jaksa Kwon tertawa dalam hati. Merasa terlecehkan. Harga dirinya seolah dijual murah dengan hanya melihat tatapan Jongdae yang mengena.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Jaksa Kwon akhirnya mengalah dengan membuka suara lebih dulu. "Kau terlalu memandang rendah aku,"

Jongdae mengendikkan bahu. "Seseorang yang tidak bersalah berhadapan dengan uang, aku belum melihatnya."

"Lalu jika aku menolaknya?"

Dengusan napas.

"Jika kau benar-benar akan menyelidikinya ulang. Tentu kau tidak akan meminta untuk bertemu denganku."

"Rumah milik almarhum Presdir Kim Joonmyeon, kudengar harganya lebih dari  
100 juta _dollar_. **Tak ada hal yang mustahil, jika uang sudah berbicara.**" balas jaksa Kwon yakin.

Jongdae langsung mengerti maksud jaksa Kwon yang tersirat. "Sebenarnya berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Gelengan skeptis dari yang lebih tua. "Aku cukup percaya keadilan. Apakah itu masalah hukum, maupun uang."

Jongdae setuju. Ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita akan membaginya rata."

.

.

Jongdae meraih foto yang bisa menjadi barang bukti, ia mengambil korek api lalu membakarnya. Jaksa Kwon bertanya, "Apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan dengan si bocah nakal Kim Jongin?"

Jongdae merasa tak perlu menjawabnya, sebab ia sudah memiliki _rencana sendiri_.

.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon masuk ke dalam mobil, menemui Jongin.

"Apa saja yang dikatakan laki-laki sialan itu?" Ia bertanya tanpa menunggu sang jaksa duduk tenang. Jaksa Kwon sedikit senyum, "Kim Jongdae telah mengakui perbuatannya," ucapnya singkat lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Jongin merasa senang tak terkira. Tanpa tahu jika ia tengah dibodohi untuk ke sekian kali. Benar-benar keji memang orang-orang bajingan itu!

"Benarkah? Sekarang ibuku bisa bebas dan kami bisa mendapatkan uang kami kembali? Aku ingin menjadi jaksa adil sepertimu aku akan menangkap semua penjahat dan membantu orang yang tidak bersalah!"

Pujian terakhir itu agaknya membuat hati si jaksa mencelos. Benarkah yang dikatakan bocah itu?

Benarkah ia seorang jaksa adil? Benarkah?

Jaksa Kwon hanya diam, melirik Jongin iba. Ia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan secara tiba-tiba membuat anak itu terkejut. Ternyata, mereka kini berada di tempat pembuangan. Jaksa Kwon menyuruh Jongin untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Di sini?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Ya. Keluar sekarang!" teriak Jaksa Kwon nyaring.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan Jongin di tempat itu, ini berkata:

"Semua orang bisa menjadi jaksa, tapi sangat sulit menjadi adil."

.

.

Begitu Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil, Jaksa Kwon langsung betul-betul pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi tolehan kepala sama sekali. Jongin merasa bingung, ia melihat ke sekitar tempat ia berdiri.

Dari arah belakang, tak diduganya, sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Untunglah Jongin segera berbalik, ia berguling ke samping menghindari tabrakan mobil.

.

.

Jongin bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang-barang. Mobil itu berbalik mengejar dirinya, menabrak tumpukan barang tempatnya bersembunyi. Anak laki-laki itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Tetap dengan mobil itu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Di lampu merah dekat persimpangan distrik Namdong-gu, terlihat goresan kilat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti demi taat pada si lampu. Penghuni dalamnya ialah seorang nyonya berbadan langsing yang cantik. Namanya Kim Heechul.

Kim Heechul sedang menegur putranya.

Putra? Tapi anak itu terlihat mirip perempuan? Androgini, mungkin? Heechul menamai si anak dengan nama Xi Luhan.

Terdengar agak asing untuk ejaan Korea? Oh, begini. Mendiang suami Heechul memanglah pria China. Jadi anak mereka diberi nama menurut asal suaminya itu.

Luhan yang terus saja mengunyah, menatap ibunya dengan sinis.

Heechul menggeplaknya dengan kipas lipat. "Hei, berhentilah makan, anak jelek! Kau akan membuat ban mobilnya kempes. Kau bilang akan makan di rumah tapi kau hampir menghabiskan semuanya di mobil!"

Sementara itu, sopir mereka yang patuh, Junghwa, tersenyum di balik kemudi.

Luhan memprotes. "_Mama!_" rajuknya. "Setiap kali melihatku,_ Mama_ selalu saja hobi menggangguku. Tidak seperti _Papa!_"

Heechul agak mendengus melihat pipi anak itu menggembung karena terisi berbagai makanan ringan. Lihat saja sudut bibir Luhan, remah makan bertebar di sana-sini membuat mukanya coreng-moreng. Sedikit banyak… karena melihat Luhan, ia jadi rindu suaminya.

Ah, Tan Hankyung itu, bagaimana kabarnya _di sana, _ya?

.

.

"Itu karena kau makan 24 jam dalam sehari, kau bahkan makan disaat kau tidur. Berhenti makan, taruh makananmu." ucapnya menegur namun dengan bahasa yang pelan.

Entah mengapa Junghwa menyalakan musik. Heechul yang dalam mode _mengenang memori bersama suami,_ merasa musik itu berisik, ia menyuruh Junghwa untuk mematikan musiknya. Luhan protes—lagi-lagi, "Nyalakan lagi saja, _Ge!_"

.

.

.

Jongin terus berlari, ia tidak berani berhenti meski hanya untuk menarik satu napas.

"Tabrak dia!" seru pembunuh bayaran dari dalam mobil. Jadilah Jongin tetap berlari, kali ini secara _zig-zag_.

Mobil itu melaju ganas, menabrak semua benda di depannya.

.

.

.

Luhan terus memaksa Junghwa menyalakan musik. Dan itu membuat Junghwa tidak fokus menyetir, ia bahkan tak melihat ada sosok yang berlari di tengah jalan.

.

.

Tabrakan keras tak dapat dihindarkan oleh siapapun itu.

Tahu-tahu saja… tubuh Jongin ada di sana, sebab menabrak bagian depan sebuah mobil. Ia terpental sejauh lima meter di jalan raya… di distrik Namdong-gu.

Mobil itu ialah mobil _silver _milik Nyonya Heechul!

.

.

.

TBC

Anyone wait for these FF? _Az optimis pasti ada_

Mian kalo ada typo,, ini ngerjainnya ngebut,,baru aja jam 10 tadi malem,, Az takut gak kelar.. soalnya sekarang Az ngajar les privat sampe jam 8,,abis itu belajar buat mapel besok,,jadinya ya jatah nulis FF juga banyak berkurang. Disekolah Az gak sempet,, istirahat makan siang kepake terus. Kadang kalo kosong malah ngegosif(?),,mana sekolah baru pulang jam 3 sore. Oh Tuhan,,rasanya pingin ngecakar orang deh =,,=)v #kokjadicurhat(?)

Okok..kalo readersnya ikhlas ngasih,, Az selalu tunggu reviewnya,, :)


	6. Chapter 6: Boomerang

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: HunHan**

**.**

**Genre: Bitteromance, Tragedy, Angst possibly**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-15)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**ADAPTASI FILM "INCARNATION OF MONEY"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**.**

**current music for these chap; Arashi – My Girl**

**ma mood; Guess what?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 (Boomerang)**

Suara di dalam mobil mewah milik si nyonya cantik Heechul terus saja bersahutan. Pasalnya, Luhan sang anak semata wayang nyonya itu terus-terusan memaksa Junghwa untuk menyalakan musik dari _tape _mobil. Dan itu lantas membuat Junghwa yang menyetir jadi tak fokus, bahkan ia tak melihat sosok remaja laki-laki yang berlari di tengah jalan.

Terang saja, tabrakan keras tak dapat dihindarkan. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu sukses terpental di jalan raya.

.

.

.

Para pembunuh bayaran kaki tangan dari pengacara Jungshik mematikan lampu mobil mereka. Melihat ke sekitar namun sang anak yang diburu tak nampak barang batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya, ia berlari ke mana? Mana Kim Jongin si anak Presdir sialan itu? Menyusahkan sekali kalau sampai gagal ditemukan! Bagaimana cara menghadap bos mereka nanti?

Akhirnya dengan agak kesal kumpulan pria yang terdiri dari lima orang berbadan tegap besar itu memutuskan untuk pergi berpencar dan langsung mengabari jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan Jongin lebih dulu.

.

.

Mereka di mobil _silver _itu langsung panik. Oh, tidak. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas dan pelakunya adalah mereka! Mereka menabrak seseorang!

Ini karena Luhan yang terus-terusan berisik tentang musik di _tape!_

Tapi baiklah, ini bukan waktunya untuk menyalahkan siapa atau siapa. Yang terpenting kini hanya mengecek si korban—pemilik tubuh itu, masihkah ia bernyawa atau sudah tidak?

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan sambil melihat ke sekeliling jalan raya itu, Junghwa mendahului, diikuti Luhan dan yang terakhir Heechul. Keluar dari mobil menghampiri sosok tubuh anak laki-laki yang terbaring di tengah jalan. "Tenang dulu, Nyonya." ujarnya menenangkan sang majikan meski dia sendiri sangat gugup.

Junghwa mendekatkan telinganya ke dada tubuh itu. "Dia tidak bernapas?" ucapnya dengan nada tanya. Sontak Heechul memeluk Luhan yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?" kata Luhan. "Kita menabrak orang. Dan ini semua salahku!"

"B—Berarti dia sudah mati?" Suara itu gemetar, agak ngeri. Sudah ia membenci hal-hal seperti ini, kali ini justru harus berhadapan dengan si korban kecelakaan langsung. Itu Heechul, ia melirik tubuh yang terbujur itu sembari mengerat jas sopirnya, Junghwa. Ia berjongkok di samping Junghwa sambil tercekat menahan napas.

Tiba-tiba saja mata dia yang terbaring di aspal itu terbuka lebar! Luhan ketakutan dan memilih lari ke dalam mobil. Ia ngeri jika harus bertemu mayat hidup!

Jongin—dia yang terbaring itu, mengerjap linglung. Kepalanya pusing dan ia makin bingung ketika dilihatnya dua orang jongkok di samping tubuhnya. Satu wanita dengan gaun merah yang terbuka bagian dada agak menyilang, satu pria tampan yang masih muda. Apakah mereka pasangan, pikir anak laki-laki itu.

Namun, alih-alih ia ingin mengomentari lebih jauh, mulutnya hanya mampu berkata, "D-Di ma..na aku?"

.

.

Komplotan pembunuh bayaran memundurkan mobil mereka secara perlahan. Mereka tahu jika Kim Jongin baru saja tertabrak mobil. Dan dengan tanpa mau tahu apa-apa, mereka segera pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Biarlah. Mau anak itu mati dengan cara apapun, yang penting tugas itu tuntas sudah.

Toh, Kim Jongin anak menyusahkan itu sudah mati, kan?

.

.

Junghwa menyarankan Heechul satu jalan keluar. Ia menyuruh nyonya cantik itu untuk lari saja tanpa bertanggungjawab. Langsung meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu.

"Dasar bodoh, ada kamera di sekitar sini!" seru Heechul tak setuju.

Sementara itu, yang dibicarakan telah pingsan semenit lalu. Setelah dengan tidak elitnya bertanya di mana dirinya berada.

Heechul akhirnya memukul Junghwa, "Ayo, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat kau angkat dia dan bawa ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

Jongin berada di dalam ruang operasi, sedang ditangani secara intensif.

Heechul hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangannya, ia panik dan juga ketakutan. Hingga terus-terusan menggerutu, "Kenapa operasinya lama sekali?"

Ia dapat melihat Luhan, anaknya, sedang mengemil coklat batang di bangku tunggu pasien.

Alhasil, makin emosilah dirinya. Heechul memarahi Luhan yang masih bisa makan di saat kondisi seperti ini. Luhan seketika berdalih, "Aku akan makan saat aku gugup, _Mama._"

Heechul tiba-tiba memegang dadanya yang sakit. Apakah kambuh di saat seperti ini?

"Ah, sial! Mungkin habis ini aku juga harus melakukan _rontgen_,"

.

.

Dari arah koridor lengang rumah sakit, terdengar derap kaki agak diredam.

Itu dia Junghwa datang. Segera dihampirinya Heechul dan langsung memberitahu keterangan yang baru ia peroleh untuk sang majikan.

"Maaf, Nyonya."

Atensi Heechul teralih padanya, "Ya? Apa kau sudah mencari tahu?"

Namun Junghwa menunduk dalam, membungkuk minta maaf, "Saya tak menemukan informasi apa-apa mengenai anak yang kita tabrak, baik tempat tinggal maupun orangtuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu restoran elit di tengah kota. Bulan separuh berpendar terang. Restoran itu telah secara eksklusif disewa untuk malam ini.

Di atap restoran bintang lima itu, berkumpul lima orang.

Betul. Mereka itulah para bajingan brengsek.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Jongdae, Jungshik, Minseok, wartawan Giho, juga tak lupa jaksa Kwon.

Lima pengkhianat itu berkumpul merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

Yang wanita satu-satunya mengerling nakal. Minseok membuka botol sampanye itu, menuangkan minuman ke semua gelas.

Jongdae tiba-tiba berkata, "Jangan senang dulu. Semua belum tuntas."

"Apa?" tanya sisa orang yang berada bersamanya.

Jongdae tersenyum simpul, "Sebelum itu, kita juga harus selesaikan beberapa urusan."

Dengan itu Jungshik membuka koper, memberikan dokumen pada wartawan Giho, jaksa Kwon, Minseok dan juga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Mereka terkejut senang melihat nominal uang yang tertera di atas kertas. Terang saja, tinta itu masih kelihatan baru. Dan di atasnya tertulis, masing-masing mendapat 7.400.000,- _dollar_ Amerika.

.

.

Jongdae melanjutkan tanpa disuruh. "Rekening _bank_ Swiss. Sejumlah uang yang disimpan Presdir Kim Joonmyeon akan dibagi sama rata. Setelah semuanya selesai diproses."

Jungshik dan wartawan Giho nampak kegirangan melihat pembagian mereka. Tak mereka alihkan pandangan dari kertas berharga itu, terus dipandang. Tapi ternyata itu tak berlaku dengan jaksa Kwon, ia memprotes. "Tapi, pembagian uang yang sama kelihatannya tidak sesuai."

"Mengapa tidak? Kita sama-sama melakukan satu tugas." komentar wartawan Giho agak tak senang.

Jaksa Kwon mencibir seraya menyicip sampanyenya, "Kau kan memang tidak _bekerja terlalu keras,_"

Minseok mengangguk setuju, "Kurasa jaksa Kwon benar. Anda memang tidak melakukan banyak hal."

Muka pria itu seketika memerah. Wartawan Giho tidak terima, "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, memangnya siapa yang menghentikan Kim Jongin? Dari yang kudengar, jaksa Kwon-lah orang yang kerjanya sedikit." ucapnya mengungkit-ungkit. Memancing pembicaraan panas.

Uratnya mengerut dengan tidak dinyana. Jaksa Kwon juga emosi. "Apa maksudmu? yang dilakukan pengacara Hwang hanya mengubah surat wasiat."

Lantas Jungshik yang awalnya hanya melihat dan mendengar saja mendadak ikut terbawa suasana. "Kenapa jadi aku yang dibawa-bawa? Sejak awal aku dan Jongdae—"

Jongdae menggebrak meja. "Sudah cukup. Berhenti." katanya, "Kalian ini kekanakan sekali. Apa ada hal baik yang muncul jika kita bertengkar? Sudahlah. Ayo, kita minum saja."

Minseok juga inisiatif mencairkan suasana, "Benar, sebaiknya kita minum," Ia mengajak mereka tos. Mereka patuh. Tapi tetap saja mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan menyalahkan satu sama lain. Hanya Jongdae yang tetap duduk dengan tenang. Jelas saja, Jongdae adalah otak dari semua kejahatan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Dokter itu tengah memeriksa hasil _rontgen_ kepala Jongin. Saat Heechul datang ke ruangannya, sang dokter langsung menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Meski operasinya bisa dikatakan sukses, tapi otaknya mengalami kerusakan pada bagian _hippocampus_ yang bertugas untuk mengingat memori di otak."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kemungkinan anak itu akan mengalami amnesia cukup lama…"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan dokter diketuk. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Junghwa masuk dan langsung menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Nyonya, anak itu sudah sadar."

.

.

Luhan belum berhenti tersenyum sejak melihat Jongin yang sudah sadar. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam sejak tadi. Namun Luhan tak berniat meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Lebih baik melihatmu yang sekarang, daripada kau yang pingsan itu, menakutiku!" Ia terkekeh, "Ah, kau benar-benar tampan!"

Jongin tentu tak merespon ocehan aneh Luhan, hanya saja bolamatanya yang aktif bergerak-gerak.

Dokter masuk ke dalam, bersama dengan Junghwa, beberapa perawat dan tak lupa Heechul.

.

.

Dokter muda itu menatap Jongin. "Ah, nak. Lihat aku. Kau bisa melihatku? Katakan sesuatu. Apapun." ucapnya pelan-pelan.

Heechul merasa tidak sabar. Dokter ini terlalu bertele-tele, menghabiskan waktu saja. Dengan tidak dipikir lebih dahulu, ia merangsek ke depan wajah Jongin langsung. Dan wanita itu segera memberondong si anak laki-laki dengan banyak pertanyaan. Seperti; "Hei bocah, siapa namamu?" — "Di mana kau tinggal?" — "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari ke depan mobil kami?"

.

.

Dokter itu menyingkirkan Heechul lebih dulu lalu membantu Jongin untuk duduk. Anak laki-laki itu menuruti semua kata-katanya tapi pandangannya kosong. Semua terdiam, hanya melongo menanti Jongin agar segera bicara.

Sesaat setelah lima menit lamanya, Jongin menangis, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya:

"_Eomma…_"

.

.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan tempo hari itu telah berhasil menyebabkan Jongin harus menjalani operasi. Mirisnya, saat sadar, ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata dari mulutnya, "_Eomma…_"

Dokter yang bertugas menangani Jongin menjelaskan jika kecelakaan yang dia alami, menyebabkan otak bagian depan mengalami masalah yang mengakibatkan bahasa, pengetahuan serta daya ingat Jongin menurun. Mungkin Jongin akan mengalami keterbelakangan mental?

Sementara Heechul dan sang dokter sedang membahas perihal sesuatu yang diderita Jongin, anak yang tengah dibicarakan ternyata sedang menonton tayangan berita yang membahas tentang hubungan Jepang dan Korea yang tidak harmonis.

.

.

Jongin terus berkonsentrasi penuh, memicingkan matanya memperhatikan bibir reporter wanita yang bergerak bicara tentang topik yang diangkat.

Jongin refleks membuka mulutnya. Ia ingin bicara namun alih-alih bisa, tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Mungkinkah Jongin juga akan bisu?

.

.

Luhan yang baru datang dari kamar mandi, masuk ke kamar rawat Jongin dan mematikan tivi.

Jongin mau protes, matanya melotot.

Luhan meringis, "Kau mengerikan. Matamu melotot keluar, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengerti."

Jongin beralih menatap Luhan yang kini mengulum senyumnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan mengalihkan matanya menatap selimut Jongin. Ia grogi dipandangi seperti itu oleh Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar tampan," komentarnya pendek. Pipinya agak merona. Tangan Luhan bergerak memegang pipi Jongin, mencubitnya pelan.

Tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya, secara otomatis saja tangan Jongin segera menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu mengelus pipinya yang kesakitan.

Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia, "Ya Tuhan. Ini bukan mimpi. Terimakasih banyak. Tidak bisa dipercaya anak ini sungguh ada di depan mataku!" Matanya kini memaku manik hitam Jongin, "Aku janji akan bersikap baik pada siapapun, aku juga akan mendengarkan ibuku. Aku hanya berdoa untuk mengucapkan terimakasih." katanya.

Jongin hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran. Sedikit linglung.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, kau tahu?" ucap Luhan lagi. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mendapati respon yang ditujukan padanya masih sama pasif. Jongin cuma terpaku. "Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku? Cobalah tersenyum." Luhan menggerakkan sudut bibirnya penuh, "Senyum. Senyum seperti ini~"

Luhan refleks menarik bibir Jongin, membuat garis senyuman.

"Ya ampun, kau bahkan lebih imut saat tersenyum! Sekarang ganti, kau ulangi namaku, ya. Xi Luhan. Luhan."

Jongin tetap tak merespon, Luhan pun menghela napasnya agak sebal. "Kau akan terus menjadi orang bisu saat begini. Katakanlah sesuatu." dumalnya.

"Sekarang, ucapkan setelah aku. Xi Luhan tampan!"

Kali ini Jongin merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Luhan memegang tangan Jongin dan mengusapnya. "Ah, kau menyedihkan." Bibirnya mengerucut, "Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Mengerti?" Ia terus mengelus-elus tangan Jongin dengan lembut, hati-hati. Dan dadanya berdesir saat merasa jari Jongin agak balas menyentuh permukaan tangannya.

"Laki-laki macam apa yang punya tangan selembut ini?" tanya Luhan untuk Jongin sebelum anak laki-laki itu jatuh tertidur dengan kepalanya menumpu di samping ranjang Jongin.

.

.

.

Junghwa terus-terusan membungkuk di hadapan Heechul, "Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Seharusnya saya lebih bisa hati-hati dalam menyetir."

Heechul justru menepuk pundaknya, menguatkan. "Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau tenang dulu. Bocah itu sendiri yang berlari ke mobil kita, bahkan polisi telah menganggap ini murni kesalahan anak itu."

Junghwa berhenti menunduk lalu menatap majikannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakit yang mahal ini. Siapa yang akan menanggungnya?"

Heechul mulai mengibaskan kipas lipatnya dengan santai. "Tidak masalah, aku akan memotong gajimu untuk bulan depan." Langsung saja Junghwa syok mendengarnya.

"Nyonya, apa Anda bercanda? Nyonya!"

Oh, oh. Ternyata laki-laki itu sangat gusar bila gajinya kena potong.

.

.

Setelah meredam tawanya, Heechul mulai serius lagi. "Bagaimana dengan orangtua anak itu? Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukannya?"

Junghwa menggeleng.

Heechul terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menyuruh Junghwa untuk mengeluarkan Jongin dari kamarnya dan membawa anak itu ke rumah mereka.

Junghwa mengernyit, "Apa Anda akan mengangkat dia sebagai anak, Nyonya?" tanya Junghwa.

Heechul mencibir, "Aku belum gila hingga mengangkat anak tanpa asal-usul yang jelas." ucapnya. "Aku akan membawa bocah itu ke panti asuhan jika dalam waktu sebulan kita tidak juga menemukan orangtuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing duduk meringkuk di ranjang. Ruangannya begitu terisolir dari pasien lainya serta mendapatkan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Terlihat janda Presdir Kim itu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, tangan dan juga kakinya diikat.

Seorang dokter masuk ke kamarnya. Yixing menatapnya menuntut, "Bagaimana? Apa kalian telah menemukan anakku, Kim Jongin?"

Sang dokter menggeleng pasti. "Kami masih terus mencarinya, karena itu saya minta kerjasama Nyonya dalam perawatan Anda."

Yixing yang mengerti maksud tersirat dokter itu jelas saja berteriak.

"Aku tidak gila, aku masih waras. Aku normal!"

Seketika itu dokter memberi kode pada perawatnya untuk memberi suntikan penenang.

Yixing melakukan halauan. Tangannya menampar tangan lancang si perawat. Kakinya yang terikat menendang-nendang dengan gerakan terbatas. Ia terus memberontak, tapi ia tak berdaya. Ada dua orang perawat memegangi tubuhnya.

Ia masih berteriak. "Suntikan itu membuatku tidak lapar dan tidur sepanjang hari! Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepalaku. Aku merasa seperti orang mati. Seperti orang mati." Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Dari balik kaca bening yang membatasi, mata itu melihat nanar. Hwang Jungshik menyaksikan kejadian itu dari luar ruangan. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya…"

.

.

Jungshik segera menanyakan kondisi Yixing yang kini terlelap karena pengaruh suntikan bius.

"Apa dia ada menyebut namaku?"

Dokter itu menggeleng dan bilang, "Dia hanya menyebut nama anaknya, Kim Jongin." Ia menghela napas, "Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanyanya.

Jungshik berbohong. Entah kapan, entah sejak kapan kemampuan berbohongnya berkali lipat terasah. Karena kini hidungnya tak pernah lagi berkerut jika berbohong.

"Anak Nyonya Yixing tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil," ucapnya dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. "Nah, aku minta tolong. Aku yakin Anda akan merawat Nyonya dengan baik di sini." Ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan amplop putih berisi segepok uang pada dokter.

Dokter itu menolak pemberiannya. Namun Jungshik terus memaksanya, berdalih, "Ini untuk ketenangannya sendiri, aku merasa bersalah dan hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan."

Dokter pun menerima amplop yang diberikan Jungshik tanpa mengulur waktu. "Saya berjanji akan merawat Nyonya Kim dengan baik." _(Membuat gila, maksudnya)_

.

.

.

Jungshik melaporkan pekerjaanya pada Jongdae lewat ponsel. Satu masalah mereka beres.

"_Dia bukan lagi menjadi urusan kita, kan?"_ tanya Jongdae. Jungshik mengangguk membenarkan, "Bahkan orang normal pun akan berakhir menjadi orang gila saat mereka disuntik dengan obat itu setiap hari."

Oh Tuhan. Itu kejam sekali…

.

.

.

Terlihat Jongdae yang kini telah pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar dan mewah. Apartemen yang dulu itu telah ia tinggalkan dengan dalih untuk apa uang banyak diangguri begitu saja?

.

.

.

Minseok memberi ucapan selamat atas pengangkatan Jongdae sebagai jaksa baru.

Namun kini Jongdae mulai kelihatan buruknya. Ia terus berubah, kali ini ia tak senang dengan kedatangan Minseok yang sudah susah-susah datang.

"Aku akan meneleponmu setelah acara ini berakhir. Sekarang, pulanglah."

Minseok mengernyit tak mengerti, ia merasa Jongdae sekarang mulai menghindarinya, dan laki-laki itu sering tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Langsung saja Minseok menghadang jalannya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadwalmu sangat sibuk sekali?" Ia menahan napasnya yang memburu, "Kau bertemu wanita lain, kan? Siapa dia? Wanita jalang mana yang kau temui?"

Jongdae memilih diam tak mau berdebat, "Pergilah, ini sudah larut. Tidak baik wanita sepertimu ada di apartemen pria lain. Kunci pintunya, dan tinggalkan saja di pintu depan."

Jongdae lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri melongo di ruang tengah. Melemparkan kunci apartemennya di atas meja.

Wanita itu melihatnya dengan terluka. Minseok terus menahan kesalnya dengan menggigit bibir.

"A—Apa-apaan dia? Sekarang dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah?" monolognya. Satu tetes bening lolos dari pasang mata Minseok.

Ia merasa tersisih. Dibuang.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama, Az memang cuma apdet hari ini aja soalnya minggu kemarin ada pekan ulangan. Padat banget! Minta doanya biar skor Az besar, yah. Hehe.

Eh, eh, eh #HebohSendiri-_-)# btw, saengil chukkae buat abang ChenChen yang kemarin ultah. Duh, duh. Abang itu gapernah berenti buat Az melting kalo ngeliat. Argh, dari sejak pertama EXO debut Az kesengsem ama tu orang :D / Bias kalian siapa?

Eum, setelah Az pikir2 belakangan ini, iya juga sih, ya. Kayaknya Az salah milih tokoh, deh. Az baru nyadar kalau si Kai kulitnya eksotik, dan Sehun putih albino kayak mayat, terus2 kok kagak nyambung, ya? Ah, yaudah lah ya, berhubung 'anything could be true' di FF, anggap aja Kai sama putihnya sama Sehun =_=)y #ApaBangetSihElu,Az#

Sedikit notes…, pas Az nulis chapter ini rasanya nyesek sendiri #oranganeh# apalagi di bagian pas Jongin baru sadar dan cuma bisa bilang: "Eomma"

Well, tadi ada moment KaiHan? Aniya, itu **bukan KaiHan tapi HunHan!** Ingat2 deh, si Jongin itu kan hanya masa kecilnya Sehun, kan? Jadi dari sini swit-nya akan ada yang kerasa~

Tragedy-nya masih _kental?_ Ikutin aja tiap chapter pelan2, nanti semuanya jelas.

Thanks to read, all. Az nggak ada niat me-discontinued ini, kok. Tenang aja :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Jingogae's Man

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: HunHan**

**#be able for the nexttttt chap *surely, write DELM made me unpatient, muaha* caz, on beginning chap there's SuLay & ChenMin only.**

**.**

**Genre: Tragedy, Mystery, Lil Romance**

**.**

**Rate: T (PG-13)**

**.**

**::WARNS::**

**Remake 'Incarnation of Money'**

**YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. EXO-FANS AREA(?)**

**Typo, misstypes, flashback plot. DON'T LIKE PLEASE LEAVE THIS FF OR CLICK THE EXIT BUTTON. DON'T DARE TO READ~ yah.**

**.**

**#current music: Super Junior M – Perfection#**

**#Az's mood: Insomnia ;p#**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 (A Jingogae's Man)**

Seperti benar-benar tak menginginkan apapun mengganggu karirnya yang mulus, Jongdae betul-betul melupakan Minseok pagi ini. Bahkan meski ia ingat betul suara seduan wanita penggoda itu, ia tetap akan fokus. Tapi ini bukan berarti ia kesal atau tak mempercayainya. Jongdae mencintai wanita itu, namun jalannya dipersulit. Banyak yang tak tahu akan sesumbar mengenai hubungan mereka yang tak pernah beres dan hanya seperti itu saja. Bukankah…, siapapun itu telah tahu bila Minseok itu wanita simpanan Presdir?

Hari ini hari Senin. Dan ini betul-betul bertepatan dengan acara peresmian pengangkatan jaksa baru. Dia yang di sana berdiri tegak, Jongdae, mendapat tugas menjadi jaksa pemula untuk awal debutnya di panggung meja hijau di sebuah kantor kejaksaan yang ada di tengah Seoul, dan ia diresmikan pada tanggal 27 April 2001.

Aula itu tak terlalu padat tapi tampak agak ramai. Di salah satu kursi udangannya, Jang Geunsuk duduk bersama Jaksa Kwon. Mereka tengah asyik membahas tentang popularitas Jongdae yang kini tengah menanjak. Geunsuk kemudiam berdeham, ia terang-terang meminta pada serang direktur untuk dapat memasukkan Jongdae ke dalam Tim Khusus Agen 1 bersama dirinya, tapi sayang…, entah mengapa Jongdae telah lebih pilih masuk ke dalam Tim Khusus Agen 2.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara tawa meremehkan dari Jaksa Kwon. Pria itu menghisap cerutu sembari mencibir, "Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati pada pemula," katanya untuk Geunsuk, "perhatianmu biasanya kau khususkan pada UPS yang lebih tinggi?" sambungnya kemudian.

Geunsuk menampilkan gestur sulit yang maksudnya samar."Ya, aku tahu. Tapi karena aku sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala tim maka aku punya ambisi baru," ujarnya membalas. "Kau akan mengerti saat kau mendapat promosi baru suatu hari nanti."

Haha. Senjata makan tuan, dan ia terjebak. Ucapan Geunsuk yang melebihi pedas itu menohok urat leher dan membuat emosinya naik seketika. Maka itu wajah Jaksa Kwon seketika merah padam. Ia sebetulnya tak terima. Apa dengan tersirat Geunsuk bilang kalau dirinya tak handal lagi sebagai jaksa? Apa memang kemampuan analisisnya makin pudar digerogoti waktu? Atau?

.

.

Tampak sebuah siluet tak asing masuk dari balik pintu belakang. Itu dia wartawan Giho datang, ia langsugn duduk di kursi—yang kebetulan—kosong di sebelah Jaksa Kwon yang masih menvak-mencak atas penghinaan tidak langsung yang Geunsuk layangkan padanya.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluh lelah, "Hah, tak sekalipun aku meliput suatu berita menghebohkan, apa ini—aku hanya memotret upacara pengangkatan orang lain?" monolognya.

Jaksa Kwon yang ada di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku punya berita besar, apa kau mau meliputnya?" katanya retorik sembari menunjuk ke arah Geunsuk yang kini berbincang dengan beberapa bawahannya. Wartawan Giho nampak tertarik dengan usulnya, maka dia diam saja ketika Jaksa Kwon meneruskan katanya, "Pria di sebelah sana itu bernama Jang Geunsuk. Dia baru saja dipromosikan menjadi kepala Tim Khusus Agen 1. Dia punya sponsor, pria dari Jingogae yang berbisnis di pasar gelap di Myeong-dong yang bermain hebat dalam sektor pinjaman pribadi. Kau bisa membuat berita tentang jaksa korup dan segera mengungkap pihak misterius tentang pinjaman sektor pribadi itu," jelasnya panjang lebar kepada si wartawan.

"Oh…, ya," Wartawan itu manggut-manggut aneh. Seringaian terkembang lebar di bibir.

.

.

Acara pengangkatan jaksa baru itu selesai sudah. Tiba waktunya untuk sesi foto bersama. Geunsuk menghampiri para anak buahnya, ia mengundang mereka semua untuk berkumpul bersama dan makan malam nanti pukul 10.

Jaksa Kwon yang juga diajak mengerutkan alis. "Di mana makan malamnya?"

Geunsuk tidak menjawab dan sebagai ganti ia justru pergi sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon. Tapi…, dari pembicaraannya, Geunsuk meminta Nyonya Heechul mengatur jamuan makan malam yang banyak untuk para jaksa pemula.

.

.

.

Heechul kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kata dokter, Jongin sudah dapat dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Sesekali nyonya muda cantik itu mengiba, tapi sesekali juga ia meringis. Adakah benar jika ia membawa anak laki-laki ini pulang ke rumah? Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya nanti?

Alih-alih berdebat dengan alam pikirnya, ia melihat dari kaca spion depan nampak di kursi belakang Jongin tengah tertidur pulas. Mungkin separuh pengaruh obat bius. Anaknya, Luhan, terlihat begitu bahagia. Dipandanginya wajah Jongin tanpa mau berkedip.

Heechul melihat tingkat putra semata wayangnya dengan jijik.

"Menjauh darinya, kau selalu meneteskan air liurmu kapan saja kau melihat sesuatu yang baru!" bentak wanita itu. Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika dia bukan anak bandel. Ia yang dibentak begitu justru makin tidak peduli. Ia nampak sangat takjub dengan segala di wajah Jongin. Bahagia sekali, bisa memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan ini dari jarak yang amat dekat.

.

.

Geunsuk telah tiba bersama dengan para jaksa pemula. Mereka langsung memasuki restoran China yang pemiliknya tak lain ialah Heechul. Sampai di sana mereka telah disambut tiga wanita cantik yang masing-masing bernama Song Qian, Jung Soojung, dan Choi Jinri. Mereka adalah pelayan tetap di rumah makan ini.

.

.

Jaksa Kwon yang diundang juga datang, namun ia nampak bersama dengan wartawan Giho. Mereka berdua mulai menyeruakkan persepsi, berburu tebak-tebakan. Mereka menebak bila barangkali tempat ini terkait dengan seorang pria dari Jingogae?

Dan yang ia punya dari salah seornag sumber pribadi, Jaksa Kwon tahu bila wanita janda si pemilik restoran ini menangani tentang pinjaman pribadi, mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu bawhan dari pria Jingogae itu. "Kemungkinan 70-80% sumber uang Geunsuk berasal dari tempat ini," ucap Jaksa Kwon sambil berbisik-bisik.

Wartawan Giho menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Jaksa Kwon menuntut. Namun kekhawatiran pria itu luntur ketika melihat gelagat si wartawan yang bersemangat. Jelas saja, ia sudah mati suri dan kehausan karena berita besar dan tidak ingin terus 'mengejar ekor orang lain' selamanya.

.

.

Di ruangan jamuan makan, Geunsuk bersulang dengan banyak jaksa pemula yang merupakan bawahannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Heechul masuk, bergabung dengan lebih dulu duduk dengan anggun.

Heechul sendiri terlihat sangat akrab dengan Geunsuk, entah mengapa.

Di salah satu sudut, Jaksa Kwon kini duduk di sebelah Jongdae, tengah memperhatikan perilaku Heechul yang terkesan seperti penjilat.

Pria itu kemudian berbisik kepada yang lebih muda, "Yang perlu kau perhatikan dari rumah ini bukanlah tentang _wine_-nya, tapi wanita itu," katanya, "pria di sebelah sana yang namanya Geunsuk menjebakku, dan wanita itu bekerjasama dengannya. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…," bisik Jaksa Kwon lagi.

Heechul yang matanya seperti kilatan tajam elang, sebetulnya sudah tahu sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu manik mata Jaksa Kwon yang lancang itu terus-terusan membidiknya. Namun dia yang gerakannya terampil dan tak terduga, sengaja membiarkan sang jaksa melintas lensa padanya. Tapi yang jelas sekarang wanita itu tengah menyusun sebuah rencana di otaknya.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang iseng dan bosan. Ia mengambil rubik yang terletak pasrah di atas meja dan mulai memainkannya. Sekali waktu ia mengernyit. Dirinya dibuat terkejut kala guru les Matematika yang Heechul sengaja pengilkan untuk Luhan merebut rubik itu dari tangannya.

Tidak ada alasan. Bukan ingin mengganggu Jongin, tapi ia sendiri mulai geram dan ia mencari pelampiasan. Atau kalau tidak, habis sudah kepala Luhan botak karena laki-laki itu jambaki. Lagipula, orang mana yang akan tahan mengajari Luhan sepenuh hati? Lihat saja kini anak laki-laki itu seperti memancing emosi. Bukannya mengerjakan soal-soal, ia malah makan coklat.

Guru les itu mulai mengotak-atik rubik yang sebelumnya sempat Jongin mainkan. "Nah, sekarang kau bacakan dasar-dasar Matematika mulai dari pengertan himpunan bilangan prima dan campuran," titahnya pada si anak bandel.

Mata Jongin terlihat bergerak-gerak resah. Ia kadang memperhatikan guru les yang sedang main rubik dengan telinganya yang mendengarkan ucapan Luhan yang membaca sambil makan coklat. Heh, omong-omong, anak itu hebat juga, bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya, dan guru les itu memeriksa. Tapi sebentar kemudian laki-laki itu mengerang lagi dengan frustasi. Masalahnya; "Kalau tidak ada satupun yang benar dari 10 pertanyaan yang aku berikan, kalau begini terus nilaimu akan merosot terus, memangnya kau mau Nyonya Heechul membunuhmu?" desaknya sambil menangis dalam hati. Ia memang welas asih, atau kalau tidak mungkin ia telah meninggalkan Luhan di sini dihabisi sang ibu galak, Kim Heechul. Memang, wanita cantik itu tak pernah membayarnya di bawah perjanjian, malah, di amplop bulanannya selalu tersisih beberapa—mungkin 10 lembar—uang tambahan, tapi bukan itu. Dia hanya ingin Luhan bisa dulu, barulah ia merasa pantas menerima banyak uang dari hasil kerja kerasnya mendidik si anak. Itu baru bisa dibanggakan. Nah, kalau ini?

Dengan itu guru les Matematika Luhan langsung memberi contoh jawaban. Tapi Luhan tak memperhatikan, sama sekali tidak mendengar. Baginya yang terpenting ialah mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan lebih dulu.

Sementara itu Jongin mengambil rubik di lantai. Tidak sampai satu menit, anak itu sudah berhasil menyelesaikan susunan kubus rubik dengan sangat sempurna. Wow.

Jongin berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruangan itu untuk mengitarinya. Ia yang bosan kemudian keluar ruangan. Karena tak terlalu jauh ia bisa mendengar suara guru les yang sekarang memberikan pertanyaan untuk Luhan, sekitar dasar Matematika.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Luhan dengan polosnya.

Guru les itu sudah naik pitam sejak lima menit yang lalu Luhan terus membalas, "Aku tidak tahu," Hei, ini mulai mengesalkan.

Tapi tanpa siapapun itu tahu, Jongin tengah bicara sendiri. Mulutnya menggumam menjawab semua pertanyaan guru les dengan baik dan benar. Dan entah mulai kapan, semua yang ia dengar dan lihat, akan tertanam otomatis di otaknya.

.

.

Di ruang jamuan makan, Geunsuk sudah setengah mabuk. Beberapa wanita cantik tengah sibuk menemani para jaksa pemula itu untuk meneruskan minum.

Geunsuk yang sedang tidak sadar akibat pengaruh _wine, _bicara pada Jongdae. Dan, tahu sendiri, kalau orang mabuk pasti akan berkata jujur. Ia juga. Geunsuk mengejek kemampuan Jaksa Kwon yang menumpul hari demi hari. "Pria tua itu berhasil kau kalahkan pada sidang pertama kasus pembunuhan Presdir Kim Joonmyeon." ucapnya dengan agak keras.

Seluruh atensi jadi terpusat dan memperhatikannya. Jaksa Kwon kini jadi bulan-bulanan dan dipermalukan seluruh jaksa tak terkecuali jaksa pemula. Sambil menaham kesal ia berteriak dengan meredam suara, "Berhenti bicara…!"

Namun apa yang dapat diharapkan dari orang mabuk? Geunsuk yang ditegur begitu justru tambah tak peduli dan bilang, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan gelandangan elit seperti Jaksa Kwon. Orang seperti dia itu tidak mempunyai masa depan yang cerah," ucapnya, "hidup itu seluruhnya tentang hubungan, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Aku akan mengingatnya."

Melihat itu semua mampu membuat Jaksa Kwon tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang super kesal. Tiba-tiba di persimpangan toilet ia bertemu dengan Junghwa.

Ia segera mencegatnya buru-buru, "Apa kau mengerti perihal pria dari Jingogae?"

Junghwa mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud Anda, Tuan? Saya tidak mengerti, tapi kalau kau benar-benar penasaran mungkin lebih baik namanya dimasukkan dalam _list _pencarian Anda?" ucapnya balik menantang.

"Apa?" Jaksa itu nampak terperangah tidak mengerti akan maksud Junghwa.

"Seorang jaksa pasti bisa mengetahui tersangka yang tersembunyi…," jawabnya pelan tanpa tahu suasana hati si jaksa.

Jaksa Kwon yang disindir begitu merasa sangat marah. Padahal sebetulnya Junghwa sendiri membicarakan tentang kenyataan. Sudah hukum alam bagi seorang jaksa untuk bisa mengungkap semua kasus. Tapi Jaksa Kwon justru tersinggung. Ia malah meninju perut Junghwa. Tak berhenti di sana, ia juga membenamkan wajah Junghwa ke dalam wastafel. "Akan kusiram mukamu dengan air panas jika kau tidak mau mengatakan siapa sebenarnya pria dari Jingogae itu. Apa hubungannya dengan Jang Geunsuk, hah?!" ancam Jaksa Kwon.

Junghwa malah terkekeh sinis mendengarnya, "Tapi…, adakah alasan mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau itu seorang jaksa yang harusnya memberikan teladan baik, bukan begini," Ia menghempas tangan Jaksa Kwon yang membelenggunya, "Anda begini justru tidak akan pernah aku sudi memberitahu apapun kepadamu," jawabnya lagi.

Jaksa Kwon semakin marah. Kupingnya panas, dan dia kembali menjambak rambut Junghwa. Orang yang dijambak tentu saja mengerang kesakitan, tapi sebenarnya ia juga tengah menyembunyikan seringaiannya dari Jaksa Kwon, jangan sampai terlihat.

.

.

.

Heechul berdiri dengan anggun di depan sebuah pintu.

"Jika kau punya pertanyaan, seharusnya kau bertanya padaku saja," ucap Heechul.

Mereka hanya berdua, berbicara di ruang yang terpisah antar satu dengan lainnya.

"Meski aku mendapatkan pinjaman pribadi dari pria Jingogae itu, aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa itu pria Jingogae. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah ditemui, beberapa orang bilang ia hanya orang asing yang memiliki _password _Amerika, ada juga kabar yang menyatakan pria itu telah meninggal?" Ia berucap skeptis. Pandangannya nyalang ke depan. "Tapi memangnya…, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya itu, mencari asal-usul pria dari Jingogae?"

"Aku punya pinjaman pribadi, dan dia mengadukannya pada Departemen Kehakiman. Membuatku disingkirkan dari promosi menjadi kepala," jelas Jaksa Kwon mengada-ada.

Heechul pusing tujuh keliling dan ia tidak mengerti, "Kenapa pria Jingogae itu harus melakukannya?"

Jaksa Kwon melebarkan seringai di tempatnya berdiri, dengan tiba-tiba ia muncul di hadapan Heechul. "Ini karena Jang Geunsuk sangat membencinya, sebagai sponsor pasti pria Jingogae melakukan apa saja permintaan Geunsuk."

Tak dinyana oleh siapapun, di sana telah berdiri tegak orang lain. Geunsuk muncul tepat di depan muka Jaksa Kwon. Ia menunjuk berani, "Imajinasimu liar sekali! Apa aku harus repot-repot melakukan perbuatan itu hanya untuk menyingkirkan pecundang menyedihkan sepertimu?" retoriknya.

Jaksa Kwon mencengkram kerah Geunsuk, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang memanipulasi keadaan?"

Geunsuk tak gentar dan ia balas menantang, "Kalau begitu, bawakan ke mari buktinya."

Dan entah dari sejak kapan dan arah mana, Jongdae segera membawa jaksa Kwon keluar. Jaksa Kwon mengancam, "Ingat-ingat aku, kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya!" ucapnya.

.

.

Geunsuk tertawa dengan begitu keras. Kini tinggal mereka berdua: Heechul dan Geunsuk. Heechul kelihatan tenang namun ia sedikit khawatir karena Jaksa kwon pasti menaruh curiga besar terhadap mereka.

Geunsuk meminta wanita itu untuk tenang. "Kariernya sudah tamat." katanya. Ia mengeluarkan cerutu dan menikmatinya, "Omong-omong, sampaikan terimakasihku pada pria dari Jingogae. Uang yang terakhir kali yang dia pinjamkan sangat berguna."

.

.

.

Les Matematika yang dikutuk Luhan akhirnya selesai juga. Ketika ia mendapati sosok Jongin sudah tidak di tempat yang sama dengannya, anak itu langsung keluar pekarangan mencari Jongin, "Hei. Tampan bodoh, kau di mana?" suaranya menggema. Ia kesal dan mulai menelusuri setapak belakang rumahnya yang lebar.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, sesungguhnya Jongin berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan anak laki-laki itu sedang mendengarkan dua orang bicara di luar rumah Luhan.

Jongin memanjat tembok, mendengarkan pembicaraan antara—

TBC

Hahaha. Nggantung? #readers: Iyalah geblek, elu naronya kagak jelas itu si item dengerin siapa? =_= #Az: sengajaaaa,, emang mau Az gitu *ditimpukkaleng*

Iyaiya,, Az tau ini ngaret. Butbut(?),, itu karna tangan Az sobek, abis jatuh dr motor =_= elah. Pinginnya mah apdet Sabtu kemarin,, sama FF THZP dan SIM, tapi tangannya lagi gabisa dipake ngetik lama2, soalnya kalo kena keyboard sakit. Ngg,, ini ngerjainnya hari Minggu jam 3 pagi, selesai jam 5 #lamaamat(?)#

Uhm,, mau tanya dong,, istilahnya ngelakuin 2 pekerjaan dalam waktu bersamaan itu apa, ya.. Az tau, pernah dengar tapi udah lupa =,,= jadinya deskripsi diatas itu ditulisnya ya gitu ajah #ketauanmiskindiksi# kasitauu dong, itung2 bagi2 ilmu~

FYI,, abang Chen emang bias Az. Hahah, tanya kenapa Az tega jadiin dia antagonis? Bukan tega, tapi alasannya Az juga agak aneh sih xD Hmm, hmm,, jaman sekarang susah sih,, kalo nggak jahat ya pasti dijahatin(?), jadinya daripada Chen dijahattin, mending jahattin duluan #bletak. Tapi di DELM porsi cast-nya seimbang kok, **gaada yg bisa dibilang jahat dan gaada yg bisa dibilang baik**. Ngerti kan? ;)

Bocoran nih ya,, ni plesbek bakalan abis bentar lagi..dan siap2 sei gutbai(?) buat si tampan bodoh Jongin #ditamparpensnya.

Nih,, barangkali (Az antisipasi aja) muncul pertanyaan buat chapter ini:

**Q:** Kenapa si Jongdae jadi kayak ngebuang Minseok,, padahal kan mereka saling cinta? Mana udah ngerelain ampe ngebunuh orang (Suho),, istrinya yg dibunuh (Lay) juga akhirnya jadi gila, duh -v apa tu motifnya?

**A:** Liat chapter2 depan.

**Q: **Kok itu si Jongdae diangkat jadi jaksa pas tanggal 27 April 2001,, emang ini view tahun berapa? 2001 ato 2013?

**A: **Itu bukan salah ketik,, emang ceritanya tahun 2001. Coba balik ke chapter 2, deh. Nah,, ini kan plot flesbeknya belum abis.. jadi jelas, kan? Dan di_sini_,, si Sehun kecil yg diperanin Jongin itu umurnya 12 tahun. Soo,, kalo tahun 2013 dia 24 tahun. Cocok disebut jaksa muda,,kan?

**Q: **Geunsuk ama Junghwa itu siapa sih? Orang baru?

**A: **Bukan. Mereka juga berasal(?) dari chapter2 sebelumnya. Balik ke chapter 5 ato 6,, Geunsuk itu **bawahannya Jaksa Kwon**,, kalo Junghwa, dia itu **sopir Heechul**.

**Q: **Pria dari Jingogae itu siapa?

**A: **Kalo dikasitau sekarang jadi bukan mystery lagi genre-nya, Sayang #bletak

Pertanyaan lain kalo nggak kecantum diatas,, tanyain di kotak rev aja..

Di drama aslinya nih,, karakter **Jae In** aka Luhan ini menurut Az unik. Dia itu cewek gendut yg hobi makan dan naksir sama **Kang Seok** aka Sehun/Jongin,, otaknya juga pas2an, ehm maksudnya dia nggak pintar lah,, tp dia itu penyayang&pekerja keras, salut! Sayangnya,, si Kang Seok ini acuh bgt sama dia..huhu.

Clear semua. Leave review please?

#Kalau emang bingung mau review apa,, readers yg login bisa berbaik hati buat nge-favs DELM? Nope. Az pingin tau ajah,, sebenernya FF ini dibaca atau nggak sih..,,

Az gapunya alasan lain selain readers setia DELM untuk dapat meneruskan menulis ini. Az bisa menangis,, bisa kecewa,, dan mungkin bisa pergi _tanpa kembali. _Karna kalau keadaannya ttp begini,, perhaps,, FF ini sewaktu2 betul2 discontinued.. :")


	8. Chapter 8: Pinky's Swear

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

.

.

Main pair: HUNHAN with ChenMin, SuLay *prev chap*

Genre: Tragedy, Mystery, Bitteromance

Rating: T (PG-15)

Warns: YAOI, AU, OOC. **Still flashback plot**. Don't like don't dare to read! I dun like basher asdfg. Get outta nde.

.

.

:disclaimer:

_Incarnation of Money _remake. Original plot belong to its scriptwriter, but these ff surely mine! **Dun cop-cat except for re-read**. God knows, this is ma hardwork.

.

.

#current music; DAVICHI – Do You Not Know?#

#mood; wanna cry, hiks *seein' ChenMin scene*#

.

.

**Chapter 8 (Pinky's Swear)**

"Jadi…," Pria itu agak mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang hanya separuh, "Badan Pengawasan Departemen Kehakiman akan menyiapkan promosi dengan Tim Khusus Agen 2 tempat kau berada. Lalu, operasi kali ini akan memberantas para jaksa korup. Dan di antara target pemeriksaan, Jang Geunsuk adalah orang yang termasuk salah satunya yang akan diperiksa." ucapnya menyelesaikan. Ia menatap yang lebih muda dengan kening agak berkerut namun tetap awas. Ia mengantungi kepalan tangannya ke dalam celana dengan sedikit angkuh.

Yang lebih muda balas menatap dengan tidak kalah tajam, ia tak ingin diremehkan dan tidak juga ingin dianggap lalu oleh pria yang berjalan bersamanya ini. "Ya. Lalu, tempat—restoran—ini akan menjadi target pemeriksaan selanjutnya."

"Iya, karena dana rahasia Jang Geunsuk mungkin berasal dari sini. Dia tampaknya sangat menyukaimu. Dia sangat ingin kau masuk ke dalam timnya." Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh melihat pria satunya mendengus, "Ini akan mudah bagimu. Aku akan melaporkannya ke media jika sudah waktunya. Kau menangani serangan terakhir." katanya menambahkan.

Ia mengernyit dengan kerutan berlipat dan lebih kompleks ketimbang tadi, nampak sangat terbebani. Mungkin saja pria tua yang diajaknya berbincang ini cuma ingin menjadikannya batu lompatan hanya karena dirinya baru saja dilantik menjadi jaksa? Kalau memang begitu, berarti si pria tua hanya seonggok sampah masyarakat yang tak ada beda dengan begundal pinggir jalan, kerjanya cuma bisa memeras orang. Maka itu ia mengajukan protes dengan kentara, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam persaingan kalian berdua?"

"Mengapa tidak, bukankah kita _sekutu yang sudah disumpah?_" Decihan pelan terdengar dari pria muda, dengan itu ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata _lagu lama_ yang sedang si bangka ini ungkit di depannya. Oh, mencoba untuk menjaring ketidakbebasan orang lain, adakah bagus? Malah terdengar seperti lintah penghisap darah. Menjijikkan.

Melihat raut yang lebih muda berubah keruh, pria paruh baya itu mulai membuat sekam dalam api, supaya yang muda iu tak dapat mengelak lebih jauh lagi…, toh, memang ini yang dinamakan jalan hidup. Mesti ada yang diperlakukan tidak adil, dan itu bukan tindakan jahat—semuanya alamiah. Seluruh alam semesta diciptakan berimbang dan sepasang. Bila itu ada kebaikan, harus diletakkan kejahatan juga, kan?

"Bukankah kita semua terikat oleh darah Kim Jongin?"

Kali ini dia lebih terkejut, ia melihat ke kanan kiri. Bahkan dia tercekat ketika melihat kepala Jongin—_anak sialan yang tengah dibicarakan—_entah mengapa bisa muncul di balik tembok.

"Apa seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita?" tanya pria yang tua. Yang muda mengibas tangannya seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal ia tahu ada _si anak emas _di sana, menatapnya dengan begitu datar. Mukanya yang seperti anak idiot memang meragukan, namun itu justru membuat pria muda tersebut gentar. "Ha—Hanya anak kecil, jangan khawatir."

Pria itu memutuskan agar mengakhiri percakapan pribadi ini. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia bilang _mereka_ sudah berjanji untuk _mengapus_ semua perbuatan mereka setahun yang lalu.

Si lawan bicara memang membenarkan, "Tapi hal itu tidak bisa kau hapus meskipun kau mencobanya. Kita sudah mendapatkan banyak hal dengan mengorbankan bocah itu. Selama kau tidak lupa dengan ikatan khusus kita, aku akan tetap menutup mulutnya…" katanya sebagai ujaran terakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera cabut dari sana.

.

.

Tak lama dua pria itu pergi dengan senyum seringai terhias di bibir masing-masing, terdengar suara genteng yang pecah. Jongin masih diam di tempatnya memanjat tembok.

Jongin melihat bocah laki-laki seumurannya yang wajahnya tersungkur seperti habis mencium tanah. Suara melengking yang sumbang yang Jongin asumsikan sebagai tawa geli milik Luhan menjadi. Dari sudut pandangnya, Luhan melihat Jongin kesulitan turun, jadi ia bergerak-gerak seperti bayi belajar merangkak.

Dengan gerakan yang terlampau tiba-tiba, Jongin melompat ke bawah tanpa perhitungan matang. Akhirnya terpaksa lutut itu sedikit berdarah karena membentur tanah. Luhan mengampiri dengan tergopoh. Ia mengatup mulut sembari bergumam, "Oh Tuhan," berulang-ulang.

"Hei bangun, bangun kubilang!" ucap anak laki-lakit itu cemas, ia agak ngeri melihat darah (banyak atau sedikit pun itu sama saja). Yang dicemaskan malah terdiam dengan raut muka tak bisa diekspresikan. Tanpa Luhan prediksi, Jongin membalik badannya, membuatnya cukup kaget, dan anak laki-laki itu berbicara dengan kosakata yang tidak Luhan mengerti maknanya:

"Kita sudah mendapatkan banyak hal dengan mengorbankan bocah itu," Jongin mengulang-ulang ucapannya, bolamatanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, seperti menerawang.

Luhan langsung memeluknya begitu mendengar Jongin bicara semenjak beberapa hari hanya diam seperti ayam. Anak laki-laki itu terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar Jongin yang tiba-tiba _bisa _berbicara. Ia pikir, mungkin saja karena kecelakaan tempo lalu (yang ia asumsikan adalah kesalahannya) menyebabkan Jongin cacat seumur hidup dengan bisu. Oh, dan kini Luhan dibuat berdansa lega memandang Jongin. Anak itu memang nampak idiot, tapi tunggu saja sampai semua tahu yang _sebenarnya._

"Hei Tampan bodoh. Apa kau baru saja bicara? Katakan lagi, lagi! Ayolah!" rajuk Luhan untuk Jongin. Ia mengguncang tubuh Jongin namun yang bersangkutan kembali diam, tidak merespon, hanya bulumatanya yang berkedip-kedip. Dianggapnya Luhan adalah lalu.

.

.

.

Ini malam Rabu, malam hari di hari Selasa tepatnya.

Wanita itu sumringah akan hal yang diperbuatnya. Dari dua jam dirinya berada di sini, ia sudah membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya bersama sang kekasih. Mungkin saja makan malam romantis—kekasihnya yang akan memberinya kecupan hangat di pipi—atau sekedar menonton _DVD _bersama di ruang tamu berselimutkan wol hangat dan cinta.

Kini Minseok—wanita itu—mengiasi apartemen Jongdae. Ia melepas _heels-_nya dengan alasan susah digunakan, dan ganti memeluk pria muda yang menatapnya dengan muka datar.

Ia tidak tahu saja, pengorbanannya datang malam ini hanya dianggap angin oleh orang yang disebutnya kekasih. Lihat saja Jongdae yang dari tadi memandang ini semua tak berselera.

Minseok bernyanyi gembira seraya memberi ucapan selamat pada Jongdae, ia sampai menangis saking terharu. Tak lupa ia memberi pria tampan itu kado, isinya adalah dua cincin perak berpasangan, manis jika dilihat. Ternyata Minseok mengajak Jongdae untuk menikah.

Minseok berkata malu-malu dengan rona di pipi tercetak jelas, "Kau tahu, kelihatannya akan sangat menyedihkan jika seorang wanita yang melamar seorang pria. Tapi kau di luar jangkauanku, dan aku telah rela melepas harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita, hanya untukmu…," wanita itu agak menjeda, ia membuka kotak beludru merah itu dan segera memasangkan cincin yang lingkarnya lebih besar ke jari Jongdae. Ia tersenyum dengan begitu hangat, airmata menitik membasahi jemari mereka yang Minseok taut dengan erat. "Ah, kenapa jadi cengeng sekali," ujarnya.

Mengerti Jongdae yang mungkin masih kaget akan hal yang tiba-tiba ini, ia mengapus aliran airmatanya sendiri dan kembali berujar, "Aku tidak bilang kita harus segera menikah. Kudengar, jaksa yang baru diangkat itu target populer untuk kencan buta?" retoriknya. Dipandangnya Jongdae dengan matanya yang lagi-lagi berkaca, "Tapi hanya ini caraku untuk menandai apa yang merupakan milikku. _Dia_ kekasihku, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya! Jongdae _Oppa _selamanya milik Kim Minseok."

Lain dengan perkiraan sang wanita yang menganggap Jongdae terkesima, Jongdae malah menatap Minseok dengan dingin. Tanpa basa-basi ia melepas cincin di jarinya, membuangnya ke dalam akuarium.

Minseok tertegun untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Dikatupkan mulutnya, dan ia mendadak sulit untuk mengambil napas dari rongga dada. Oksigen seolah habis, wanita itu tersungkur. Ia mendongak menatap Jongdae yang sama sekali tidak tampak melakukan dosa. Minseok terluka begitu banyak, "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanya itu yang bisa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Jongdae memilih membalik tubuh, ia menghalau manik Minseok yang berair hebat. Ia melakukannya karena ia takut pertahanannya akan rubuh dan kembali berbalik di saat ia mencoba menenangkan tangis pilu orang terkasihnya, Minseok. Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara, ia tahu. Ia tahu jika Minseok sakit karenanya, maka ia memilih begini saja. Sebelum semuanya terlampau sukar dan sulit bagi mereka untuk menghentikannya. Cinta itu memang kejam. Dan Jongdae memilih untuk mengkhiri hubungan mereka, sebab jika terus dilanjutkan akan percuma, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Minseok memeluk lutut dengan erat dan berteriak frustasi. Tak apa terlihat lemah. Tak apa terlihat mengemis. Asal itu demi Jongdae, ia rela menangis. Ia masih mencoba merunding, "Omong kosong macam apa ini, _Oppa?_ Kau bilang kita tidak akan bahagia? Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih baik dari itu? Apakah aku punya suatu cela maka kau mencampakkanku begini?"

Jongdae mengela napas begitu berat, "Terus terang kukatakan, aku tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk meminta putus darimu."

"Lalu apa?" Minseok berdiri, suaranya melengking menembus angin yang melesak lewat celah jendela. Ia membusungkan dada dengan ego membara di hati, "Dalam hidupku, tak pernah sama sekali aku merasa begitu memerlukan orang lain. Aku pun telah mencurahkan segalanya untuk dirimu, bahkan aku pernah membunuh seseorang. Semua itu aku lakukan, karena aku memercayai hidup matiku padamu. Pada seorang Kim Jongdae." lanjutnya lemah.

"…"

Minseok berteriak final, "Kau segalanya bagiku!"

Jongdae beralih menatap Minseok, membalas teriakan wanita itu. "Kau telah mendapatkan imbalannya, lebih dari yang sepantasnya kau terima. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas hubungan bisnis. Saat kita bekerja sesuai alurnya, kita lebih memilih uang daripada cinta. Apa kau tak cukup meraba? Sama sekali aku tidak menaruh rasa, kau saja yang berlebihan!"

"Aku benci caramu…," bisik Minseok rapuh, "jika memang kau jenuh denganku, katakan saja jika kau sudah bosan padaku! Kalau ada wanita lain yang engkau suka, bilang langsung saja. Jangan berpura-pura bersikap baik hingga akhir…, dan membuatku mengarap apa yang harusnya tak pernah kuharap…" sedunya.

Jongdae mengelak, "Ini bukan tentang itu. Bukan karena aku bosan padamu. Aku hanya merasa jika kita terus melanjutkannya, mungkin akhirnya aku akan bosan, maka lebih baik hentikan saja sekarang," ujarnya santai.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi Jongdae, telak.

Minseok tergugu, "Sekarang haruskah aku berterimakasih karena kau membuangku sebelum kau bosan padaku?"

Jongdae menundukkan kepala dan diam saja, merasa pantas menerima tamparan. Minseok memandangnya begitu pilu, "Kau benar-benar pria bajingan, tapi sialnya aku mencintaimu!"

Sedetik setelah berujar itu, Jongdae terus diam bahkan ketika Minseok memeluknya sangat erat, seolah pelukan tiada akhir. Wanita itu berbisik amat pelan di samping telinganya, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengawasimu baik-baik. Siapa yang akhirnya kau nikahi dan dengan siapa kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya…," ia menutup ujarannya dengan senyum miris tersungging. Minseok pergi dari apartemen Jongdae dengan hati hancur.

Selepas kepergian Minseok, Jongdae hanya dapat terduduk lemas di kursi, matanya terus memancarkan kesedihan. Ia sempat berujar, "Maaf," dengan pelan. Mungkin, mungkin saja jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menyimpan cinta untuk Kim Minseok. Tapi ia harus _melakukan sandiwara _ini secepat mungkin, karena tak ingin Minseok akan menyusahkan hidupnya suatu hari kelak.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan telah mengajak Jongin duduk di beranda rumahnya yang asri. Mereka melihat beraneka ragam bebungaan mekar dari pot bunga Nyonya Heechul. Ada bunga _camellia,_ _baby's breath, gloxinia _dan _freesia _menyembul malu-malu dari permukaan tanahnya.

Tersenyum bahagia, Luhan memoles kuku jari kelingking Jongin dengan _nail polish_ berwarna putih bening (yang ia curi dari kamar ibunya), sebagai pertanda bahwa Jongin adalah _pengawal abadi_ Luhan mulai detik ini juga. Terdengar seperti sumpah pasangan.

Mengulangi yang kemarin malam mereka ucapkan (ketika Jongin mulai bicara), Luhan mulai bertanya, "Siapa aku?"

Jongin tak menjawab, seperti berusaha mengingat.

Luhan mengerang kesal dan memukul lengan Jongin. "Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan padamu? Ayo cepat jawab. Apa aku perlu memukulmu?" tanyanya. Jongin menjawab terbata-bata, "Tu—Tuan Pangeran,"

"Lalu siapa dirimu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Pengawal yang jatuh cinta pada Tuan Pangeran," jawab Jongin.

Tak dinyana, Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Ya, itu benar. Kau benar. Aku adalah Tuan Pangeranmu, kau pengawalku. Lalu, siapa laki-laki tertampan di dunia ini?" desaknya. Ia melihat muka Jongin yang bingung.

"Xi… Lu Han," kata Jongin ragu.

Luhan memeluknya, "Benar. Itu benar." ucapnya dan melepas pelukan. "Mulai sekarang, jika saat kau lapar katakan padaku "Aku menyukaimu." saat kau mengantuk katakan padaku "Aku mencintaimu." dan saat cuacanya dingin katakan "Tolong peluk aku". Kau bisa mengingatnya, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk satu kali.

Luhan membuang mukanya yang merah ke segala arah, "Itu kode rahasia kita berdua, mengerti?"

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue**…**

(a/n)

Apdetannya gimana? Tolong jgn ngeluh ttg jumlah words yg Az kasih,, hiks. Az nulis mepet mulu, skrg aja ambil jam makan siang sekolah,, weekend blm tentu luang T-T) ok, 2k ini udh cukup panjang.

Again! KaiHan—err, sorry I mean HunHan moment! Mereka buat pinky's swear,, haha. Judulnya aja kentara noh. Ah iyaa2,, jgn gebukkin Az krn ngebuat papa Chen(?) ama mama Xiumin(?) pisah gt,, itu tuntutan skrip(?) #Chen: bilang aja elu sirik liat gw nyatu ama bini#Az: hee, abang..elu mah jahat ye, gw cinta mati ama elu jadinya gitu T-T# okeh, abaikan. Current music-nya kok mello bgt? Emg pas buat ini Az terus2an puter tu lagu. **Do You Not Know **itu OST salah satu film terlaris. Ada yg tau? Yap, OST **IRIS II. **Heheh,, abisan Az lg ngebet sekaligus kesel sm twist ending-nya film **IRIS II**, asdfgh bgt,, Hyun Joon-nya mati ditembak, ninggalin ceweknya nunggu dia sambil senyum di mercusuar T-T) bener2 tuh ya,, yg bikin plot emg sialan #eh?# maksudnya sialan udh bikin Az banjir airmata.. ah, ada yg mau dibuatin OS remake-an dari film itu? Tp kagak bisa deket2 sini(?) key,, utang ff ama kak **dia **aja belom Az bikin2 ituh. Eh, eh,, Az minta bantuin cari plot buat bikin OS KrisTao rated-M dong T-T) otak Az mentok,, kak dia mintanya yg genre action gitu. Haduhh,, kalo SMUT-scene sih #ehem# Az jago cuman kalo campur action Az nyerah deh. Tenang aja,, ntar disclaimer ttp Az cantumin nama readers, itu pasti ;)

Btw,, jgn lupa buat visit&subscribe XOXO FanFiction,, ne. komunitas itu udh lumayan berisi, stafnya juga mulai aktif,, jgn lupa tambahin ke community alert, key? XD

Haaa.. makasi jg udh ngasihtau. Iyaa, ngelakuin 2hal bersamaan itu namanya multitasking,, Az kmrn lupa :D

Ada yg ngebingungin di chapter ini? Jgn sungkan buat tanya yah,, rev box kebentang lebar buat pertanyaan yg masuk. Dan btw,, **SummerSehun,, **dimana dirimu nak? #plak.

Last. Makasih udh baca.. Az terus nunggu review kalian.. :|


	9. Chapter 9: Wordless

**Did Everyone Like Money?**

.

.

Main pair: HUNHAN with ChenMin, SuLay *prev chap*

Genre: Tragedy, Mystery, Bitteromance

Rating: T (PG-15)

Warns: YAOI, AU, OOC. **Still flashback plot**. Don't like don't dare to read! I dun like basher asdfg. Get outta nde.

.

.

:disclaimer:

_Incarnation of Money _remake. Original plot belong to its scriptwriter, but these ff surely mine! **Dun cop-cat except for re-read**. God knows, this is ma hardwork.

.

.

#current music; MBLAQ – It's War#

#mood; bit stress!#

.

.

**Chapter 9 (Wordless)**

Rona merah terang menjalari wajah Luhan yang tak terias apapun. Semenjak lima menit lalu, ia hanya menunduk menutupinya, merasa malu jika harus terlihat oleh Jongin. Sementara Jongin, anak itu justru sama sekali tidak peka. Apa yang diperbuatnya sejak itu juga hanya bengong seperti orang autis. Tapi Luhan tak ambil pusing.

Luhan jadi ingat janji dan kode rahasia yang barusan mereka ucapkan bersama. Katanya, Luhan dan Jongin harus selalu bersama, dan itu tidak boleh dilanggar oleh salah satu pihak sampai perjanjian itu musnah dengan sendirinya. Caranya? Nanti, jika memang sudah dewasa salah satu atau keduanya dari mereka menyukai orang lain dan berniat menjalin kasih, mau tidak mau ikatan itu terhenti. Luhan optimis meski Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti. Hei, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kini Luhan mulai menggesturkan pelukannya dengan apik. Jongin menurut dengan menjawab walaupun terbata-bata. Dan hati Luhan melompat seiring Jongin membalas pelukannya yang singkat. Itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab tiba-tiba, entah dari mana asalnya, terdengar suara Heechul, diikuti oleh tubuh anggunnya. Ia berdecak di depan kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

Luhan tersentak dan mendorong tubuh Jongin cepat-cepat melihat ibunya itu. Heechul berkacak pinggang, "Kau! Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk bicara soal cinta?"

Luhan berkeringat dingin tidak tahu mesti membalas apa. Ia menoleh ke samping, percuma saja. Jongin seperti kambing dungu. "Kami hanya main-main, kok." ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Heechul mendesis, "Mana mungkin aku percaya katamu, hah?" sinisnya, "Dengar, aku akan segera mengirim anak idiot itu ke panti asuhan."

Membelalakkan matanya, Luhan berteriak. "Jangan, _Mama_! Aku akan membakar foto _Papa _kalau kau melakukannya!" katanya lalu berlari ke dalam, berniat benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang baru ia katakan.

Heechul frustasi, diambilnya sapu dan dengan kesal ia mengejar Luhan. Mengayun-ayunkan sapu itu yang sialnya, tidak kena. "Dasar bocah nakal! Berani kau melakukannya, kupotong uang jajanmu!" teriaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik, ia putar haluan menjadi menghampiri Jongin dan mulai kembali mengibaskan sapu. Luhan kaget, ia langsung menuju ke depan tubuh Jongin dan berniat melindunginya.

"Hentikan, _Mama. _Dia ketakutan!"

Heechul berhenti dan mengerang, "Lihatlah dirimu baik-baik di cermin. Kau yang lebih menakutinya!" katanya, lalu kembali meraih sapu. Kali ini ia berniat akan benar-benar menggebuk Luhan.

Luhan dengan sigap menarik tangan Jongin untuk lari bersamanya. Heechul mengejar sambil berteriak di belakang. "Hei rusa aneh, berhenti di sana!"

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berselang dari kegiatan tak pentingnya mengejar anaknya sendiri, Heechul yang sedang santai-santai mendadak dihampiri oleh Junghwa yang memberinya koran dengan sambil menarik napas tidak beraturan. Koran itu berisi mengenai artikel tentang jaksa korup yang memiliki pinjaman pribadi.

"Berita ini tampaknya mengarah pada kita," jelas Junghwa tanpa diminta. Heechul syok, mengatup mulut. "Ya Tuhan, cepat hubungi Jaksa Kwon!

.

.

Jaksa Kwon saat itu tengah bersantai. Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk dan ia segera menjawabnya. Ia mengernyit saat tahu jika Heechul yang menelepon. Suara wanita itu tergesa-gesa dan dia nampak sangat panik. Ia menyuruh Heechul supaya lebih tenan sedikit dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya secara pelan-pelan, sebab saat ini ia juga sedang mengurus semua permasalahan tersebut.

Sambungan terputus.

Lalu Heechul memerintahkan Junghwa untuk mencaritahu jurnalis yang berani menulis artikel sialan macam itu. Ingin memberantasnya langsung.

"Temukan dia! Aku akan mencekiknya!"

Saat itu wartawan Giho merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika nanti Jaksa Kim terbukti tak bersalah? Bukankah nanti dia akan terpuruk selamanya?—ya, kurang lebih itu yang ia pikirkan. Untungnya Jaksa Kwon menenangkan wartawan Giho, Jongdae pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan besar ini; peluangnya untuk menangkap _ikan besar_. Lagipula, pancingannya juga ada pada mereka, kan? Walau begitu, wartawan Giho juga belum bisa mengerti apakah seorang jaksa pemula bisa menurunkan posisi atau sekedar menggeser peringkat jaksa senior?

Ketika wartawan Giho dirundung oleh kepelikan pemikirannya, dia berpaling dan mendapati jaksa Kwon justru santai saja. Pria itu menyesap _soju _dengan pelan. "Seekor _anak ikan _tak bisa _memakan anak ikan _yang lainnya, tapi _hiu _bisa makan _hiu _lainnya," Ia terkekeh, "meskipun dia nampak seperti _anak ikan _sekarang, Kim Jongdae adalah _hiu _yang sangat ganas."

Tak dinyana jika dalam hati pria paruh baya itu juga sedikit sangsi akan perkataannya. Kenyataannya, Jongdae bergerak tanpa diketahui orang-orang. Teliti sekali.

.

.

.

Geunsuk bergerak menemui Jongdae. Perasaannya dikuasai emosi dan pria itu sangat marah pada jaksa Kwon yang telah memfitnahnya tanpa tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Tuduhannya tak berdasar.

Ia mengernyit, "Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa. Pria dari Jingogae atau apapun itu namanya, aku ak pernah sama sekali bertemu dengannya. Silahkan selidiki sampai botak!"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, menanggapi sesuai kepribadiannya yang tenang. "Kalau memang begitu, ya sudah jelas. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Geunsuk menghela napas, "Tetap saja hal itu membuatku sangat resah. Itu mencoreng nama baikku." ucapnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Jongdae dan bilang, "Jika kau membantuku kali ini dan memberitahu bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan, siapa saja yang jadi target serta sejauh mana penyelidikan itu akan diproses…" Ditatapnya mata Jongdae, Jongdae mengerjap, "Aku akan membantumu meraih posisi sebagai jaksa!"

"B—Betulkah begitu?"

Geunsuk mengangguk. "Kuharap kau bukan orang bodoh yang membuang kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali seumur hidup."

.

.

.

Junghwa sedang menyetir, di bangku belakang mobil ada Jongin. Ia bermaksud melaksanakan perintah Heechul yang menyuruhnya membawa anak itu ke panti asuhan. Junghwa sebetulnya tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia pun menghela napas dalam saat mendapati mata Jongin tak lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Memandangi papan nama toko-toko yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Junghwa menjerit. Terdengar suara Luhan—anak majikannya, berteriak dengan sangat nyaring:

'Hyung! _Kau di mana? Kau bersama tampan bodoh, bukan? Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tak mau tahu, dia tak boleh dibawa ke panti asuhan! _Hyung! _Apa kau suka jika ada orang membuang barangmu? Aku akan melakukannya jika kau pulang tanpa membawa tampan bodoh kembali ke rumah!"_

Junghwa mengernyit dan menjauhkan pesawat telepon itu. Suara yang keras melengking tersebut bisa memecahkan gendang telinga, serius. Namun sebelum Junghwa membuka mulut untuk menjawab Luhan, suaranya bergemerisik.

.

.

Heechul datang dan merampas ponsel yang digenggam Luhan. "Jangan dengarkan anak aneh itu! Kau jangan putar balik! Bawa anak itu ke panti asuhan dan turuti kataku!" titahnya jelas.

Luhan berteriak marah, "_MAMA!_"

Heechul membentaknya tak kalah keras, "Kenapa kau berteriak?! Karenamu aku cepat keriput! Pantas ayahmu mati cepat, itu lebih baik daripada dia membesarkan anak sepertimu, aduh!" Heechul memijat kepalanya yang pening, "Apa kau orangtua anak itu sehingga sangat mau memeliharanya, hah?!"

Luhan cemberut. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat ibunya lebih marah dari ini tapi harus bagaimana? Ia tak mau Jongin jauh darinya. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya hanya anak itu. Dan kehadirannya di rumah Luhan bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum lebih awet. Jadi dia menunduk. Heechul mematikan sambungan dan menatap anaknya iba.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada tampan bodoh…" lirihnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri daripada memikirkan orang lain," kata Heehul coba memberi pengertian padanya.

"Salah siapa hingga otaknya konslet? Kan mobil _Mama _yang menabraknya,"

Heechul yang sudah tidak emosi tiba-tiba jadi kesal lagi. "YAH! APA KAU MAU MATI, BOCAH NAKAL?"

.

.

Sorenya, Heechul mendapat telepon dari Geunsuk yang memberitahukan wanita itu jika saat ini Jongdae tengah meluncur ke kediamannya sambil membawa surat penangkapan.

Suara di seberang sana; _"Nyonya, cepat Anda lenyapkan bukti-bukti yang berkaitan dengan pria Jingodae! Jika Kim Jongdae sampai mengetahui atau mendapatkannya, kita berdua akan jatuh! Kita akan masuk penjara!"_

Heechul panik.

"_Sungguh aku menyesal telah berhubungan dengan pria _itu_, Nyonya. Tapi sekarang kita tak punya waktu banyak atau pilihan lain lagi…"_

Setelah sambungan itu terputus, tanpa buang waktu lebih lama, Heechul segera membongkar brankasnya—mengambil buku catatan. Namun naas, saat akan keluar untuk mencari tempat menyembunyikan dokumen—catatan sih lebih tepatnya, ia melihat tim jaksa yang terdiri dari lima orang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia yang kebingungan tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, langsung melempar catatan itu ke luar jendela. Bagusnya, catatan tersebut jatuh di depan hadapan _Jongin_.

Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang juga ada di ruang itu hanya membuat ibunya terlihat biasa. Ia menutup jendela seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tepat pada saat tim Jongdae masuk, melihat nyonya muda itu sedang membaca buku santai. Gelagatnya juga tak mencurigakan.

Heechul bersikap sangat tenang. Duduk membaca-baca majalah. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia berkata angkuh, "Aku sangat tertarik melihat siapa yang datang…" Ia menjeda, mengangkat kepalanya, "Ah, ternyata jaksa junior yang baru kemarin datang ke mari?"

Jongdae menyikapinya sedingin es. Tak sama sekali tersenyum. Namun jaksa muda itu melihat raut Luhan (yang ia ketahui sebagai anak semata wayang Heechul) yang nampak gugup dan menggigiti kuku di depan jendela. Ia langsung membisiki salah seorang bawahannya—polisi—untuk _mencari _yang dibuang Heechul ke jendela. Halaman luar.

Hhechul mendecih mendapati kecerdikan jaksa muda itu di atas rata-rata. Ternyata ia seperti rubah. Licik. Heechul pun tak tahu jika Jongdae bisa kepikiran sampai ke sana. Namun alih-alih ingin gugup, Heechul mencibir Jongdae, "Kau memang tampak sopan di luarnya, tapi ternyata kau sangat tidak tahu sopan santun," ucapnya.

Jongdae mengembangkan senyum miring, "Aku tak perlu sopan santun, kan?" tanyanya balik. Ia mengeluarkan surat penangkapan langsung di depan muka Heechul.

Heechul mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali kau," Ia menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, "silahkan geledah rumah ini dan lihat apa yang bisa kau temukan…"

Jongdae berbalik.

Tanpa tunggu aba-aba, anak buahnya langsung bergerak. Mereka mulai menggeledah dan membongkar seluruh dokumen yang ada di ruangan itu. Jongdae sesekali akan melayani pertanyaan mereka. Mengawasi para polisi.

Luhan masih ada di dekat jendela dan anak itu sangat gugup.

Heechul menghampirinya. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan, "Kau sebaiknya masuk kamarmu saja," ucapnya pelan. Luhan mengangguk, menurutinya.

.

.

Junghwa berlari dengan langkah diredam untuk cepat bisa sampai ke halaman. Dalam jarak dekat ia bisa melihat Jongin tengah memegang _catatan itu—_yang sedang dicari para polisi—yang dibuang Heechul lewat jendela.

Nampak Jongin tengah membolak-balik halaman demi halaman. Ia membelalak.

"Hei, sini berikan itu padaku!" serunya. Jongin memandanginya aneh. Sebelum Junghwa bisa merebut catatan itu, dua polisi sudah tiba di sana dan mengernyit. Mereka curiga.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Junghwa menyuruh Jongin untuk segera lari. "Jangan biarkan mereka mengambilnya. Lari… Ayo, cepat lari…" bisiknya. Jongin berlari sesuai apa katanya. Paling tidak menghindari polisi itu.

Salah satu polisi mencoba mengejar Jongin, namun Junghwa buru-buru menghadangnya. Ia terlihat protes.

"Siapa kalian? Mengapa ribut-ribut di rumah kami?" selanya. Tangannya menghalangi pergerakan polisi.

Polisi yang potongan rambutnya cepak mengerutkan alis, "Kami polisi. Lebih baik kau minggir, menggangu saja!"

Mereka lari-lari dan mengejar Jongin. Junghwa makin panik, "Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian tak boleh ke sana!"

.

.

Jongin membakar satu persatu halaman dari buku yang ia pegang. Sebelumnya ia telah membaca dan menghapal cepat apa yang tertulis di setiap lembaran kertas itu. Dan tak sampai dua menit kertas itu sudah hangus seluruhnya. Menyisakan abu tak nampak yang sudah tak bisa diteliti lagi nanti. Dan ketika para polisi yang mengejarnya tiba di sana, Jongin terlihat biasa saja. Ia terlihat begitu asyik membakar sosis dan ham.

"Hai, Paman-paman!" sapa Jongin formal. "Mau sosis?"

Polisi itu kebingungan namun mereka sama sekali tak curiga. Terlebih lagi, Jongin hanya nyengir. Mereka tak tahu saja jika bukti-bukti yang telah mereka cari itu telah hangus terbakar api.

.

.

Junghwa menghela napas lega diam-diam saat tahu jika Jongin telah _menyelamatkan _keluarga majikannya. Ia membenahi barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai sementara Heechul bicara dengan Geunsuk di sambungan telepon.

Wanita itu sedikit berbisik, "Tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Hal ini sudah tidak akan mempengaruhi Anda. Jelas-jelas jika mereka mengincar _kita. _Dan kalau pria Jingogae tahu soal hal ini pasti banyak orang akan dirugikan." Ia mengibaskan tangan, "Tapi jangan ambil pusing. Jaksa pemula itu hanya menggertak,"

Tak lama, Geunsuk sampai di rumah Heechul. Wanita itu menyambutnya formal. Sedangkan Geunsuk melihat tim polisi membawa berkas-berkas dari rumah Heechul.

Saat berpapasan dengan Jongdae, ia sengaja menyenggol bahu pria itu, "Apa kau telah mendapatkan yang kau cari? Wah, wah. Junior yang hebat!" pujinya menyindir. "Aku kecewa karena kau tak memberikan laporan padaku lebih dulu. Apa memang sifatmu begitu? Mengkhianati orang lain?" retoriknya.

Kuping Jongdae panas. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Aku hanya berusaha mengerjakan tugas Negara dan tidak mengkhianati siapapun. Aku juga tak memihak siapapun," Ia tersenyum sinis, "aku hanya seorang jaksa Korea." ucapnya datar dan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Semua jaksa dan tim polisi yang menggeledah rumahnya telah pulang.

Heechul menjatuhkan tubuhnya lelah di sofa. Ia memijit pelipisnya, "Apalagi sekarang?" katanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati anaknya tersenyum seperti idiot.

Luhan merasa sangat gembira dan seperti kejatuhan durian saat matanya melihat Jongin ada di rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia memberondong ibunya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Serta berjanji akan belajar lebih giat dan juga tidak malas-malasan lagi. Karena Jongin ada di situ.

Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya aneh, "Siapa juga yang membawanya kembali ke mari?" tanyanya sangsi. Ia menuding Junghwa, "Aku kan menyuruhmu meninggalkannya di panti asuhan?"

Junghwa mengulum bibirnya gugup.

"Tidak mungkin pihak panti membawanya lagi ke sini, kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Oh ya, anak itu ternyata dibawa pulang lagi oleh Junghwa, katanya ia berubah pikiran dan akan memasukkan Jongin hanya kalau anak itu menyusahkan lebih jauh. Selain itu, ia lebih takut pada ancama Luhan ketimbang titah Heechul.

Sementara tiga orang itu sibuk berdebat mengenai bagaimana bisa Jongin ada di rumah Heechul lagi, mata Jongin bergerak-gerak ke kanan-kiri. Bibirnya membentuk ucap, "Restoran _BBQ _babi diskon 50%. Berikutnya, penjahit Tailor dengan keahlian 30 tahun."

Seketika mereka terkejut dan menghentikan debat. Semua pasang mata milik tiga orang itu segera tertuju pada Jongin. Bukankah dokter bilang ia tak bisa bicara?

Luhan mengembangkan senyum dan segera menghampiri Jongin. Ia menepuk dadanya bangga, "Dia bicara dengan baik. Aku yang mengajarinya!" ucapnya.

Heechul ternganga. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang coba dibahasakan oleh Jongin.

Junghwa menaikkan alisnya dan mengingat-ingat gumaman Jongin. "Sepertinya dia bicara tentang papan iklan…"

Heechul memandangnya sangsi. "Maksudnya apa?"

Jongin terdiam. Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya ia mengguman lagi; "Mengingatnya… Mengingatnya…"

Jongin mulai bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas lagi. Kemudian Heechul merasa diolok-olok. Ia mulai marah, "Begitu kau mulai bicara, bicaramu melantur! Omong kosong apa yang kau coba bicarakan?"

Nyonya muda itu lalu memandang Junghwa, "Kau bilang dia melihat catatannya?"

Junghwa mengangguk membenarkan.

Heechul bergerak mendekatinya dan menatap manik Jongin tajam. "Hei anak kecil, apa kau melihat catatan keuangannya? Saat orang-orang itu (tim Jongdae) datang kan aku membuangnya ke jendela. Apa kau melihatnya? Catatan itu…" tanyanya beruntun. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan yang kau lihat? Jika sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong, akan kupatahkan kakimu dan kudepak kau dari sini." ancamnya setengah serius.

Cukup lama Jongin hanya diam.

Semua juga ikut diam. Menunggu dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

Tiba-tiba mulut Jongin terbuka sedikit. Dan—

—ia menguap.

Demi Tuhan, emosi Heechul sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia berteriak, "Mana tongkat? Akan kupatahkan kaki anak ini!"

Lantas Luhan dan Junghwa mencegah nyonya muda itu. Gawat sekali kalau sampai Heechul bermaksud betul-betul mematahkan kaki Jongin.

Namun sebelum Heechul sempat meraih sapu atau apapun itu; Jongin bicara pelan:

"27 Februari 2001 Jaksa Jang Geunsuk 20.000.000,- _won – _22 April 2001 Restoran Guk Dong Hotel 50.000.000,- _won – _1 Maret 2001 Rose Salon dan pesta kepolisian 50.000.000,- _won – _31 April 2001 Jaksa Seoul Kim Youngjun 15.000.000,- _won – _18 April 2001 Jang Ilhoon 40.000.000,- _won_."

Seketika seisi ruangan itu hening lagi. Kali ini bukan karena menunggu respon anak itu namun karena ternganga dengan ucapannya.

Mereka terkejut—termasuk Heechul yang mengurungkan memukulnya.

Tadinya mereka kira anak yang dianggap bodoh itu benar-benar idiot. Tapi ternyata…

…daya ingatnya luar biasa.

Tanpa menunggu keesokan hari, Heechul segera membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan berbagai pemeriksaan.

Dan ia melotot. Hasil pemeriksaan itu lebih dari mengejutkan. Heechul hampir saja pingsan kalau bukan Junghwa memapahnya.

Di kertas pemeriksaan Kim Jongin tertulis: _Bagian otak yang bertanggungjawab atas daya ingat dan pengetahuan menjadi aktif sekali – jika dibandingkan dengan orang normal. Dampak dari operasi belum lama membuat otak saudara Kim Jongin menjadi orang jenius._

—Heechul masih tak bisa memercayai itu semua. Terlebih jika dari luarnya, Jongin nampak seperti orang idiot.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jongdae beserta timnya memutuskan kerja lembur. Tapi sampai sebagian timnya mengeluh mengantuk dan minta kebebasan sedikit, tak ada satupun petunjuk yang mereka dapati tentang pria dari Jingogae itu.

Jongdae baru kali itu merasa buntu. Dia frustasi. Kasus kali ini lebih rumit ketimbang yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan ia sudah kehabisan ide. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi mesti mencari ke mana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membubarkan timnya setelah sebelumnya membanting dokumen. Ia benar-benar kesal. Untunglah yang lain sudah pergi sehingga ekspresinya tidak dilihat.

Di saat-saat begitu, ponsel Jongdae berdering.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengebel, ia mengangkatnya malas-malasan.

"_Jongdae _Oppa—_oh, bukan, maaf. Maksudku, Jongdae. Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin bilang selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir sebelum pergi…"_

Ternyata dari Minseok. Tapi untuk apa wanita itu menghubunginya lagi? Bukankah dengan tegas Jongdae sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita itu? Itu artinya mereka sudah tak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi, bukan? Namun, mengapa?

Namun alih-alih memutuskan sambungan, dia mendengarkan suara itu. Suara yang selalu jadi idaman Jongdae ketika dirinya lelah. Suara yang membantunya mengurangi penatnya ketika bekerja. Dan suara yang selalu menyemangati apa yang ia lakukan…

…dulu.

"…_Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Mungkin juga aku tak akan pernah kembali," _Tawa yang dipaksakan terdengar menghantam lubang telinga Jongdae. _"Kuharap kau bisa datang ke bandara sekarang. Aku kesepian… Aku takut sekali…"_

Jongdae diam saja. Ia membeku dengan wajah yang rautnya tak bisa diartikan.

"_Jika kau pernah __**benar-benar mencintaiku**__, bahkan jika itu hanya sekali – tolong kemarilah. Kumohon padamu. Penerbanganku jam 11 malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu…"_

Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya kuat—

—bersamaan dengan pernyataan final dari bibir Minseok:

"…_**Aku masih mencintaimu**__…"_

**ToBeContinue…**

Semoga ada readers yg masih inget sm FF ini :'( Aduuuh, FF ini diapdet lambat banget padahal ini FF debut -,-) hehe. Bukan maksudnya nelantarin tapi FF ini termasuk susah, mentok ide terus waktu mau nulis. Maaf yaa minna.

Makasih banyak udh baca… **REVIEW pleaseee? It's soooo much love! :'D**


End file.
